A marota
by Maria C. Weasley
Summary: Ravena Ciaran Wikiman nunca foi uma garota normal, mas com certeza sua maior loucura foi se tornar amiga dos marotos, pois só ela pode dizer o quão difícil é ser a única menina entre esses quatro garotos.  Apenas sinopse alterada
1. Prólogo

- Ravena desça aqui, nós temos uma surpresa para você. – Meus pais me chamaram.

Mais que indelicadeza a minha esqueci de me apresentar! Meu nome é Ravena, Rave para os íntimos, Wikiman, tenho onze anos, cabelos cacheados ou lisos negros como a noite, olhos azuis prateados e uma pele muito branca. Moro com meus pais, Rilary e John, em uma grande casa no campo, mas agora voltando à história...

- Já vou. –Respondi e depois de vestir meu robe branco fui para a cozinha onde eles me esperavam. – O quê houve?

- Isso chegou para você. – Minha mãe falou me entregando uma carta.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto retirava o envelope de sua mão e assim que li as primeiras linhas senti o meu corpo se enrijecer.

- Ravena... – Meu pai passou a mão no meu rosto. – Terra chamando.

- Será que ela está passando mal? – Ouvi mamãe perguntar preocupada.

- Eu vou para Hogwarts. – Eu gritei saindo do meu choque inicial. – Eu vou para HOGWARTS.

- Acho que ela está bem Rilary. – Meu pai respondeu enquanto ria da minha reação exagerada.

Acho que esqueci de comentar, mas eu sou uma bruxa assim como os meus pais que trabalham no ministério da magia como aurores.

- Rave querida, acalme-se, Hogwarts não vai sair correndo. – Minha mãe falou com sua voz delicada e doce.

- Não dá, é Hogwarts, eu vou estudar em Hogwarts. – Falei voltando a dançar pela cozinha.

- Como se ainda houvesse alguma duvida. – Meu pai disse sarcasticamente, mas eu preferi não ligar para seu comentário espirituoso.

- Se formos ao Beco Diagonal hoje, você promete se acalmar um pouco? – Minha mãe perguntou também ignorando o papai.

- Mas é claro que sim. – Eu gritei de felicidade.

- Então vá se arrumar saímos em dez minutos.

Eu subi correndo as escadas, mas ainda pude ouvir as risadas dos meus pais devido ao meu exagero, ao chegar peguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, uma saia azul, uma blusa de mangas compridas branca e uma sapatilha preta, também prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Depois de pronta voltei para sala onde meus pais já me esperavam com o pote de pó de flu na mão.

- Você sabe o que fazer. – Meu pai falou enquanto eu pegava um punhado do pó verde e me encaminhava para a lareira.

- Beco Diagonal. – Pronunciei claramente e senti o meu corpo rodar, no momento seguinte eu estava no Caldeirão Furado e instantes depois meus pais surgiram ao meu lado.

- Vamos? – Meu pai perguntou me estendendo o braço para atravessamos a barreira e surgirmos no comércio bruxo.

- Aonde quer ir primeiro, querida?

- Olivaras. – Eu falei após olhar as lojas rapidamente, afinal eu sempre tive loucura para comprar minha própria varinha desde que viemos aqui pela primeira vez.

- John, Rilary, é bom vê-los novamente. – Um velho senhor disse saindo de trás das estantes assim que entramos na loja, presumi que fosse o senhor Olivaras. – E vejo que trouxeram sua filha. Qual é o seu nome criança?

- Ravena. – Respondi prontamente

- E qual é o braço da varinha? – Ele falou enquanto apanhava uma fita métrica.

- Direito, senhor. – E assim que respondi a fita magicamente começou a me medir enquanto ele ia para a parte de trás da loja.

- Já chega. – Ele disse ao voltar com uma caixa na mão e me entregou a varinha que havia dentro dela. – Ameixeira brava e corda de coração de dragão, 27 centímetros.

Eu peguei a varinha e a movimentei, bem o máximo que consegui foi quebrar um vaso de flores e obtive resultados semelhantes com as quatro varinhas seguintes.

- Uma cliente difícil, mas não se preocupe vamos encontrar uma para você. – Ele falou enquanto voltava a analisar as prateleiras de onde tirou uma nova caixa, a varinha dentro dela era linda, toda preta com uma pequena lua entalhada no punho. – Está varinha é muito singular, é formada de enlace lunar e uma pena de fênix negra, 25 centímetros boa para feitiços.

- Perdoe-me, mas nunca ouvi falar de fênix negras. – Eu falei tomada por minha habitual curiosidade.

- São animais extremamente raros senhorita, muito prestativas, mas mortais também, nunca irrite uma fênix negra ou vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida, entretanto se ela lhe considerar digno prestará seu auxilio para sempre. – Ele me explicou enquanto me entregava a varinha.

Assim que a segurei senti um delicioso calor percorrer o meu corpo, me senti conectada a varinha, eu havia me provado digna de uma fênix negra e havia sido escolhida por ela.

- Tenho pena de seus inimigos Ravena, pode até parecer delicada, mas se essa varinha lhe escolheu é porque tem algo em comum com esse pássaro em algum lugar dentro de você.

Eu agradeci e pagamos a varinha, depois disso compramos o resto do material e mais alguns livros extras na Floreiros e Borrões. E antes de irmos resolvemos parar para tomar um sorvete, que erro.

- John! – Um bruxo loiro gritou no meio da multidão reconhecendo o meu pai.

- Albervard. – Meu pai o cumprimentou cordialmente apesar de eu saber que ele odiava a família Malfoy tanto quanto eu.

- O que o trás ao Beco Diagonal hoje, meu caro?

- Minha filha vai para Hogwarts esse ano e viemos comprar o material dela. – Ele falou sem emoção provavelmente torcendo para encerrar logo o assunto.

- Sua filha? – Ele falou confuso até que me reconheceu. – Há Ravena, o meu filho Lucius vai para o quinto ano, vai ser monitor. Já tem ideia de para qual casa irá Ravena?

- Eu não me importo com a casa, senhor. – Respondi me controlando para não soar ríspida eu realmente odiava essa pergunta.

- Mas tenho certeza que seus pais gostariam que fosse para a Corvinal assim como eles.

- Eu não sou meus pais, traço meu próprio destino.

- Não é difícil de acreditar. – Ele falou e não sei por que senti algo assustador em sua voz, mas preferi ignorar isso.

Assim que conseguimos nos desvencilhar do Malfoy fomos até a loja de animais onde comprei uma coruja negra que dei o nome de Morgana. Depois voltamos para casa e passei o resto das férias relendo meus livros e contando ansiosamente os dias para finalmente ir para Hogwarts.


	2. O começo de tudo parte 1

**Minha primeira fic então, por favor, de um desconto. Nenhum desses personagens me pertence com exceção da Ravena. **

Finalmente o dia primeiro de setembro chegou meu malão já estava arrumado há dias e precisamente as 10 horas eu atravessava a barreira mágica e entrava na plataforma 93/4.

- Vai escrever, não é querida? – Minha mãe perguntou contendo as lágrimas

- Sempre. – Eu respondi a abraçando, eu adorava os meus pais, mas sempre sonhei em conhecer Hogwarts.

- Rave, lembre-se de ser você mesma. – Meu pai falou calmamente e se aproximando mais para que apenas eu escutasse acrescentou. – Não se preocupe com detenções só tente não ser expulsa.

- Pode deixar comigo. – Respondi rindo porque não sou exatamente um anjinho e sou um pouco explosiva.

Eu me despedi mais uma vez deles e entrei na grande locomotiva vermelha que algum tempo depois partiu. Eu comecei a procurar por uma cabine e encontrei uma que me agradou no final do trem, nela haviam dois garotos e uma garota da minha idade.

- Com licença, posso me sentar? – Perguntei abrindo a porta da cabine.

- É claro que pode gracinha. – O garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos falou enquanto o outro abafava uma risada. – Eu sou Sirius, Sirius Black a estrela mais brilhante do céu.

- Sério? Eu não sabia que o ego aumentava o brilho das estrelas. – Eu falei sarcasticamente enquanto o outro agora ria abertamente e apontando para mim acrescentei. – E isso é areia demais para o seu caminhãozinho.

- Gostei dessa garota. – O outro que só agora eu reparava também possuía cabelos pretos, mas estes eram espalhados em pontas para todos os lados, e seus olhos eram castanhos. – A propósito sou James, James Potter.

- Prazer. – Respondi me sentando ao lado do Sirius apesar de tudo ele parecia uma boa pessoa

- E você? – James me perguntou.

- Eu o quê?

- Tem um nome ou vamos ter que chamá-la de garota misteriosa? – Sirius falou já recuperando o seu bom humor.

- Me desculpem. – Falei envergonhada. – Sou Ravena Wikiman. – E me virando para a menina perguntei. – E ela?

- Não sabemos quem é. – James respondeu indiferente.

- Lily Evans. – Ela respondeu em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Perguntei olhando para a bela menina ruiva de olhos verdes sem entender nada.

- Deixa para lá, ela está assim desde que chegamos na cabine. – Sirius falou e mudou o assunto para Quadribol.

Passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre isso já que eles assim como eu eram apaixonados pelo esporte e também queriam fazer parte do time da casa, mas varias vezes durante a conversa meu olhar se voltava para Lily, eu sentia que de alguma forma havia algo errado com ela. Foi de repente um garoto da nossa idade de cabelos pretos, que pareciam não ver um xampu a semanas, e olhos também pretos entrou na cabine sem falar com nenhum de nós três e sentou na frente de Lily.

- Não quero falar com você. – Ela falou mal humorada, mas os meninos nem perceberam e continuaram a conversa.

- Por que não?

- Túnia me odeia porque vimos aquela carta de Dumbledore.

- E daí? – Ele falou e só pude pensar em como ele era uma pessoa sem coração.

- Ela é minha irmã.

- Ela é só uma... – Ele parou, provavelmente a menina era trouxa. – Mas nós vamos! Isso que conta! Estamos indo para Hogwarts!

Ele parecia até eu falando dessa maneira e pela primeira vez pude ver Lily sorrindo.

- Acho melhor você entrar para a Sonserina. – Ele disse animado.

Francamente esse garoto não sabia nada? A Sonserina não aceita nascidos trouxas.

- Sonserina? – James falou entrando subitamente na conversa dos dois. – Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Eu desistiria da escola, vocês não? – Ele perguntou para mim e Sirius, mas nenhum de nós riu.

- Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina. – Ele falou como se aquilo não fosse motivo de orgulho o que realmente não era.

- Meu Merlin. – Exclamei espantada.

- E eu achando que você era legal. – James brincou.

- Talvez eu quebre a tradição, mas e vocês, para qual iriam se pudessem escolher?

- Grifinória, a morado dos destemidos, como o meu pai. – James falou erguendo uma espada imaginaria no ar, mas parou ao ouvir um risinho do garoto estranho. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – Ele falou com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. – Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro.

- Como se as pessoas da Sonserina fossem muito inteligentes. – Eu comentei.

- E para onde você pretende ir já que não tem nenhum dos dois? – Sirius rebateu assim que acabei de falar.

James ria abertamente depois dessa enquanto eu tentava disfarçar o riso e Lily ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento. – Ela falou o puxando para fora.

- Agente se vê Ranhoso. – Sirius e James gritaram enquanto eles fechavam a porta.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e me encaminhei para fora da cabine quando a voz de um Sirius cético me interrompeu.

- Vai mesmo embora por causa de uma brincadeira?

- Não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente. – Eu falei rindo ao entender o que ele pensara. – Eu vou apenas trocar as minhas vestes, não quero chegar com roupas trouxas em Hogwarts, a propósito eu os aconselharia a fazerem o mesmo.

Dito isso eu sai da cabine e fui até o banheiro do trem que provavelmente havia sido aumentando com magia já que era enorme. Eu rapidamente troquei minhas vestes pelo uniforme, prendi meu cabelo em uma trança e voltei para cabine, quando cheguei lá os meninos haviam me escutado e também já vestiam o uniforme, mas agora junto a eles havia mais um garoto de cabelos caramelos e olhos castanhos escuros.

- Oi. – Cumprimentei enquanto sentava. – Sou Ravena Wikiman.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita. – Ele disse sincero enquanto James e Sirius riam. – Eu sou Remo Lupin.

- Parem de rir dele. – Eu os repreendi.

- Não pode ter gostado dessa cantada velha, Ravena. – Sirius disse como se aquilo fosse obvio, coisa que não era.

- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre as mulheres Sirius, pois todos sabem que é muito mais fácil conquistar alguém com gentilezas do que com um ego enorme como certas pessoas fazem. – Eu falei sarcástica enquanto dava uma piscadela para ele que imediatamente fechou a cara.

Nós ficamos conversando e brincando um com o outro durante o resto da viajem, o Remo parecia um pouco perdido a principio, mas rapidamente se enturmou e passou a brincar conosco. Quando chegamos a plataforma fomos levados por um home enorme, que se chamava Rúbeo Hagrid, até o lago uma vez que os alunos do primeiro ano vão de barco e para quem nos visse agora pareceria que havíamos sidos amigos por toda a vida, até mesmo eu estava surpresa com a velocidade com que tudo estava ocorrendo, mas eles eram tão divertidos e carismáticos que era difícil não se entrosar facilmente com eles.

Logo chegamos no castelo, ele era simplesmente lindo, e fomos recebidos pela professora Mcgonagall, que além de dar aulas de transfiguração era diretora da casa Grifinória e vice-diretora de Hogwarts, ela nos explicou sobre as regras da escola e sobre as casas. Depois fomos guiados até um grande salão, que criativamente se chamava Salão Principal, que possuía cinco grandes mesas, uma para cada casa e a outra para os professores.

Mcgonagall foi chamando nossos nomes e um chapéu velho nos dizia para qual casa seriamos selecionados, Remo, Sirius, James e Lily foram selecionados para a Grifinória, mas o garoto Snape foi para a Sonserina.

- Ravena Wikiman. – Ela finalmente me chamou.

Eu me encaminhei para o banquinho com aparente calma, mas por dentro um grande medo me consumia, assim que o chapéu foi colocado em minha cabeça começou a falar em minha mente.

- Onde vou colocá-la? Possui talento que agradam a dois fundadores, você possui a audácia e a coragem requeridas por Gryffindor.

- Coragem? – Eu pensei analisando o medo que sentia internamente.

- Deve entender que a coragem não é a ausência do medo, mas sim a força para enfrentá-lo. Entretanto você também é ambiciosa e orgulhosa, coisas que agradam muito a Salazar.

- Sonserina não! – Eu implorei mentalmente, minha vida acabaria se eu fosse para lá.

- Agora entendo. – Ele falou depois de alguns segundos. – Você possui um segredo que eles jamais aceitariam se descobrissem. Nesse caso melhor que seja... Grifinória. – Ele falou dessa vez para que todos ouvissem.

Eu devolvi o chapéu para a professora Mcgonagall e me encaminhei para a mesa de minha nova casa onde era recebida com aplausos principalmente vindos de James, Remo e Sirius. Eles abriram espaço para que eu me sentasse entre eles, infelizmente acabamos ficando de frente para mesa da Sonserina da onde o Malfoy filho me encarava com raiva, que eu sinceramente não sabia da onde vinha.

- É bom que tenhamos ficados todos na mesma casa. – Remos falou fazendo minha atenção voltar para eles.

- Com certeza. – Respondemos juntos.

Nós comemos uma refeição maravilhosa e conhecemos alguns colegas que cursariam o primeiro ano conosco, depois fomos levados até o nosso salão comunal pelo nosso monitor (Artur Wesley), a passagem ficava atrás do quadro da mulher gorda. A sala era bastante aconchegante, toda decorada em vermelho e dourado, com poltronas, uma lareira e ótimas mesas para se jogar xadrez de bruxo.

- Boa noite rapazes. – Eu me despedi deles enquanto ia para o dormitório feminino. – Nos encontramos amanhã para tomarmos café juntos?

- Tudo bem. – Eles responderam e foram para seus próprios dormitórios.

Eu subi as escadas e entrei no quarto que tinha o meu nome na porta, dentro dele já haviam quatro meninas e dentre elas pude reconhecer Lily graças ao cabelo ruivo. Elas não me deram muita atenção, coisa que não me incomodou, e fui até o meu malão onde comecei a arrumar minhas coisas.

- Meninas. – Uma garota gordinha de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos chamou as outras. – Acho que acabamos ignorando alguém.

- Não se preocupem comigo.

- Sou Alice Greent, e você? – Ela falou ignorando meu comentário.

- Ravena Wikiman.

- Você era a garota do trem. – Lily disse me reconhecendo. – Seus amigos não são muito simpáticos.

- Sinto muito por aquilo, parece que a língua deles é mais rápida que o cérebro. – Eu brinquei.

- Sou Marlenne Mackingdon. – Disse a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

- E eu sou Dora Meadowers. – A garota loira de olhos esverdeados se apresentou por fim.

Depois disso o clima melhorou consideravelmente, ficamos conversando sobre coisas qualquer e um pouco sobre nós mesmas, como eu suspeitava Lily era nascida trouxa. Por fim perto das onze horas decidimos dormir, mas o meu sono não vinha de forma alguma, sempre tive dificuldade para dormir quando fico ansiosa então nem se fala. Resolvi escrever para os meus pais antes que mamãe tivesse um ataque de nervos e logo que terminei de escrever fiquei observando Morgana voar noite a fora sendo reconhecida apenas pelo envelope branco que carregava. Novamente tentei dormir, mas foi apenas as duas da manhã que consegui tal proeza. De manhã fui acordada por Lily.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse sorridente já usando as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Bom dia. – Respondi me levantando e pegando minhas roupas. – Estou atrasada?

- Não, têm uma hora ainda, mas eu achei melhor acordar todas cedo. – Ela falou se encaminhando para a cama seguinte que era da Alice.

Eu tomei o meu banho e quando sai tanto Alice quanto Dora também estavam terminando de se arrumar, haviam cinco chuveiros para evitar brigas. Eu prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e voltei para o quarto onde uma Lily irritada tentava acordar a Marlenne.

- Quer uma ajuda?

- Agradeceria, essa daí tem o sono mais pesado que uma pedra.

Eu pequei um copo d'água que estava no criado mudo da Lily e joguei em cima da Marlenne o que a fez acordar gritando.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes. – Lily disse batendo com a mão na própria testa.

- RAVENA! – Marlenne gritou quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido e começou a correr atrás de mim.

Nós continuamos nossa perseguição pelo quarto apesar de Lily quase implorar para pararmos, no fim o que realmente deu fim a perseguição foi termos trombado com Alice e Dora que saiam do banheiro, conclusão fomos as quatro para o chão e começamos a rir. Me levantando peguei minha mochila e me despedi as meninas que esperariam a Marlenne.

Eu desci as escadas do dormitório correndo acreditando que havia deixado os meninos esperando, mas não encontrei nenhum deles quando cheguei ao salão comunal, depois de uns cinco minutos eles finalmente apareceram e vinham acompanhado com mais um garoto, baixinho, com cabelos loiro palha e olhos miúdos quase pretos.

- Ravena. – Eles me cumprimentaram e se virando para o menino que eu não conhecia acrescentara. – Essa é a menina da qual lhe falamos.

- Uau, já falam de mim pelas costas, assim eu me sinto importante. – Eu falei sarcástica fingindo enxugar uma lágrima o que os fez rir.

- Sou Pe... Peter Pet... Pettigrew. – Ele disse gaguejando.

- Não precisa ter medo dela, Peter, ela não morde. – Sirius disse.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – Eu falei brincando, mas aparentemente Peter levou isso a sério. – É só uma brincadeira.

- O que acham de irmos comer? – Sirius falou mudando de assunto e colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

Nós fomos para o Salão Principal rindo com as palhaçadas que um ou outro falava, Peter ainda não tinha se adaptado a nossa troca de "carinhosos nomes", mas pelo menos parara de gaguejar. Uma vez no salão recebemos nossos horários, a primeira aula seria a de feitiços junto com a Corvinal, conseguimos chegar lá sem problemas e foi bastante divertido, eu fiz dupla com o James, Sirius com o Remo e o Peter com um menino da Corvinal que eu não sei o nome. Todas as aulas foram tranqüilas com exceção da de poções, não porque tenha sido com a Sonserina, mas porque fiz dupla com o Sirius e ele quase explodiu o caldeirão na minha cara. [Nota mental: nunca mais sentar com ele em poções se eu prezar a minha vida]


	3. O começo de tudo parte 2

Os dias foram passando da mesma maneira, durante o dia eu ficava com os meninos, Peter agora fazia parte do nosso grupinho apesar de não se parecer com nenhum de nós, e a noite conversava com as meninas. Todas as aulas eram incríveis, mas minhas preferidas eram Astronomia, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração sem esquecer o fato que James, Sirius e eu somos muito bons voando e pretendemos fazer o teste para a equipe no ano que vem, já que alunos do primeiro ano não podem jogar Quadribol.

Claro que nem tudo são flores, Malfoy por algum motivo inexplicável decidiu que vai transformar me atormentar em seu passatempo preferido, e o Seboso fica cada dia mais irritante e implicante [Lily que não mês escute], mas digamos que sabemos como mantê-los afastados.

Agora estamos indo para uma aula de História da Magia com o professor Bins, para ser sincera essa aula só serve para dormirmos, quando o Sirius, que está de toda maneira tentando demorar o máximo para chegar na sala, resolveu se pendurar em uma das estátuas de Hogwarts e o inacreditável aconteceu, uma porta se abriu por trás da estátua.

- Que incrível! – James exclamou assim que se recuperou do susto.

- Onde será que vai dar? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei, mas podemos descobrir. – Sirius falou já entrando no espaço.

- Mas temos aula daqui a pouco. – Remo disse preocupado de todos nós ele é o mais certinho.

- Relaxa Remo, temos tempo. – Eu falei seguindo Sirius e James que já haviam entrado.

Estava muito escuro lá dentro, mas pude ouvir os passos de Remo e Peter atrás de mim ou pelo menos eu esperava que fossem eles.

- Aí! – Sirius gritou quando se chocou com uma parede.

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum sem luz. – Peter falou com sua voz baixa e assustada, definitivamente eram eles que estavam atrás de mim.

- Amadores, saiam da frente e deixem o caso com os profissionais. – Eu falei passando a frente dos quatro. – Lumus. – A ponta da minha varinha acendeu iluminando o local.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – James perguntou surpreso.

- Em uma coisa chamada livro, não que eu espere que você conheça James. – Eu respondi irônica e pude escutar as risadas escandalosas do Sirius. – Sirius, não sei por que você está rindo se também não conhece.

Sirius imediatamente ficou mal humorado o que me fez rir enquanto seguíamos o caminho que fazia algumas curvas e subia alguns lances, até que finalmente chegamos a uma porta, está pelo lado de fora se escondia atrás de uma tapeçaria e imaginem nossa surpresa quando percebemos que estávamos no corredor do sétimo andar perto do quadro da Mulher Gorda, sendo que quando entramos na passagem estávamos no terceiro andar perto da sala de DCAT.

- Incrível, levamos quinze minutos para percorrer uma caminho que teria levado no mínimo vinte, normalmente. – Remo falou surpreso ao consultar o relógio.

- Mas poderia ser mais limpo. – Peter reclamou enquanto todos nós comemorávamos.

- É fácil dar um jeito nisso. – Falei dando um passo a frente e com um aceno da varinha a passagem ficou instantaneamente limpa.

- Tem que nos ensinar esses feitiços. – James falou com os olhos brilhando por de trás dos óculos que ele havia acabado de ajeitar.

- No fim de semana quem sabe, mas agora temos que fechar isso.

Nós encostamos a porta que desapareceu na parede como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Como abrimos de novo? – Sirius perguntou decepcionado.

- Alohomora. – James falou hesitante para a parede, mas essa logo fez a porta surgir novamente.

- Vou anotar para não esquecermos. – Falei tirando uma pena e um pergaminho da mochila e anotando todos os detalhes possíveis sobre a passagem. – Agora não corremos o risco de esquecer.

Eu guardei tudo na mochila e corremos para a sala de História da Magia incrivelmente conseguimos chegar junto com o professor.

Durante as semanas que se seguiram passamos todo o tempo que não estávamos estudando explorando o castelo em busca de novas passagens, até agora já conseguimos achar mais duas e eles facilitaram muito a nossa vida. Mas as coisas não permaneceram nessa calmaria, o Remo parece estar doente só que não quer nos contar o que tem, eu adoraria ajudá-lo, mas no momento tenho meus próprios problemas, além do Malfoy estar cada vez mais interessado em mim amanhã começa a lua cheia. E não, eu não sou um lobisomem, mas podemos dizer que também sou afetada pelas fases da lua.

- Rapazes, preciso falar com vocês.

A sala comunal estava vazia com exceção de nós cinco, não haveria um momento melhor para contar a verdade a eles, mas estão por que ainda estou com medo? Eu acredito ser a hora certa e confio neles para revelar o meu maior segredo, mas e se eu estiver errada e isso estragar toda a nossa amizade? Não eles ainda não estão prontos para isso, ou melhor, eu não estou.

- O que foi Rave? – James perguntou me despertando de minhas reflexões.

- Encontrei uma nova passagem. – Contei, não era uma mentira, mas passava longe das minhas intenções originais. – Ela fica perto da estufa e da direto nas masmorras, mostro para vocês amanhã.

Os quatro comemoraram se terem a menor ideia que eu lhes escondia uma coisa.

- Se continuarmos nesse ritmo vamos descobrir milhares de passagens até o sétimo anos. – Sirius falou animado.

A conversa durou por mais uma hora, ou quase isso, mas apenas uma pequena parte de minha mente estava voltada para ela e pela a primeira vez eu me senti aliviada quando me separei dos meninos para ir até o meu dormitório. Para minha sorte as meninas já dormiam quando cheguei lá em cima, me deitei na cama e fiquei rolando nela, sinceramente não sei que horas eram quando consegui dormir.

No dia seguinte Lily me acordou como sempre, eu me arrumei e prendi meu cabelo em um coque bem apertado sem nenhum fio solto, isso seria importante nos dias que se seguiriam. Tomei café com os meninos e assistimos às aulas juntos, Remo parecia ainda pior hoje, mas durante todo tempo uma sensação de que algo daria errado preenchia minha mente. Porém foi só quando saímos da aula de Transfiguração que meu pressentimento se realizou, pois assim que saímos para o pátio vimos Lucius Malfoy lançando feitiços em Frank Longbotton, o outro colega de quarto dos meninos, e Xenófio Lovegood, um aluno do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Agora vocês devem saber uma coisa sobre mim, tenho a paciência muito pequena e durante os dias de lua cheia ela consegue diminuir ainda mais se é que isso é possível.

- Deixe-os em paz Malfoy. – Eu falei me metendo na frente dele com os garotos bem na minha cola.

- Se não o quê? – Ele falou sarcástico. – Você e seus amiguinhos acham mesmo que podem fazer alguma coisa contra um aluno do quinto ano?

Ele não sabia, mas tínhamos muitas coisas que poderíamos usar contra ele e metade delas não eram feitiços.

- Eu não acho que o professor Slughorn vá gostar de saber o que o monitor da casa dele anda fazendo com os alunos mais novos e o seu pai vai gostar muito menos ao saber que o filho perdeu o cargo por causa desse comportamento. – Eu rebati no mesmo tom enquanto os meninos riam.

- Você não ousaria contar para ele ou o seu segredo, sangue ruim, será revelado para toda a Hogwarts. Fui claro Líbia? – Ele falou ameaçadoramente e eu senti meu sangue gelar, não porque tivesse medo do Malfoy, mas pele fato que ele não podia fazer e mesmo assim ele sabia.

- Sua mãe não te deu educação? – Sirius perguntou já com a varinha em punho apesar de que todos ali sabiam que a mãe do próprio Sirius não hesitaria em chamar alguém de sangue ruim.

- E da onde você tirou essa ideia? A família Wikiman é sangue puro. – James me defendeu mesmo que eu soubesse que o sangue não fazia diferença para ele.

- Não contou para eles Líbia? – Ele perguntou sarcástico enfatizando no nome. – Quem é o mentiroso agora?

- Petrificus Tolales. – Eu gritei o feitiço que fez o Malfoy congelar imediatamente.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi os meninos, assim como vários alunos, me encararem confusos, mas eu estava tão assustada que simplesmente saí correndo, eu precisava organizar meus pensamentos, eu precisava ficar sozinha. Quando me dei conta estava na torre de Astronomia e são fosse o momento teria rido da ironia da situação, eu sentei no peitoril da janela e encarei o céu com o sol brilhando lá fora. Pude sentir algumas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, mas as dissolvi rapidamente, eu não chorava, não chorei quando cai da vassoura enquanto jogava Quadribol com o meu pai, não chorei quando aos sete anos um bicho papão entrou em meu quarto e me mostrou meus maiores medos, não ia ser agora que eu começaria a chorar.

- Rave! – Ouvi James gritar e fiquei tentada a fugir, mas resisti ao impulso e permaneci sentada. – Graças a Merlin te achamos, você corre muito rápido sabia?

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, minha rápida velocidade era apenas um efeito colateral do que eu era.

- O que aconteceu? – Remo perguntou preocupado.

- Não liga para o Malfoy, ele é um idiota. – O Sirius cortou a fala do Remo. – Chamar você de sangue ruim, que loucura.

Novamente eu gelei como eu queria ter tido coragem para contar tudo na noite passada, mas agora não tinha mais jeito é melhor eles saberem por mim do que pelo Malfoy.

- Por favor, não fiquem zangados por eu ter escondido de vocês. – Eu implorei. – Eu só nunca tive ninguém para contar antes.

- Do que você está falando Rave. – Peter perguntou confuso.

- É melhor vocês se sentarem, é uma longa história. – Eu falei me forçando a ter calma enquanto eles faziam o que pedi.

**Desculpem por qualquer erro e, por favor, me avisem se algo estiver errado. Sugestões, elogios e criticas são muito bem vindas.**


	4. Contando a verdade

_**- É melhor vocês se sentarem, é uma longa história. – Eu falei me forçando a ter calma enquanto eles faziam o que pedi.**_

- O Malfoy não mentiu, eu não sei como ele descobriu, mas eu sou uma nascida trouxa.

- O quê? – Os quatro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- A família Wikiman é mágica por gerações. – James argumentou.

- Eu não sou uma Wikiman por nascimento, James, eu sou adotada e meus pais biológicos eram trouxas. Meu nome era Líbia Sapecto e os Wikiman eram nossos vizinhos, com dois meses eu comecei a fazer coisas estranhas e meus pais biológicos tiveram medo de mim, John e Rilary perceberam o que eu era e me adotaram. Entendem agora, legalmente eu sou Ravena Wikiman, mas não sanguineamente.

- Eu só não entendi como você pode ter demonstrado magia com 2 meses se a idade padrão é entre seis e sete anos. – Remo falou enquanto os outros assimilavam o que eu havia contado.

- Isso aconteceu por que... – Eu parei hesitando e me forcei a respirar fundo antes de continuar. – Porque eu sou uma filha da lua.

- Você é uma o quê? – Remo e Peter perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto James e Sirius me encaravam admirados.

- Filhos ou filhas da lua são crianças que nascem durante um eclipse solar total e são bruxas, só que...

- Só que uma criança filha da lua não tem só os poderes normais de bruxaria, elas possuem uma magia a parte que é regida pelas fases da lua. – Sirius explicou me cortando.

- Exatamente, durante a lua nova e minguante esse poder é bem fraco, mas na lua crescente ele aumenta e na lua cheia é quase incontrolável. – Falei apontando para o coque. – Sei que não faz o menor sentido, mas a tentação de usar o poder, assim como o próprio poder, fica mais forte com meu cabelo solto como se ele fosse uma espécie de ponto de ligação com a lua ou algo parecido.

- Mas Rave isso é fantástico, você pode usar seus poderes sem que ninguém descubra. – James disse animado.

- Pensem nas pegadinhas que poderíamos fazer sem que ninguém descobrisse. – Sirius completou o pensamento de James.

- Número um, Dumbledore sabe que sou uma filha da lua, jamais teria aceitado uma aluna como eu sem saber a verdade, podemos dizer que sou um pouquinho instável. – Eu respondi rindo. – E número dois, que na minha opinião é um ponto um pouco pior, essa magia não é como a que estão habituados, ela não é canalizada através de nenhum item mágico e sim das minhas energias.

- Mas isso quer dizer que... – Remo começou a falar, mas não encontrou coragem para terminar.

- É, se eu abusar da magia usando-a sem qualquer controle, se por um erro mínimo eu realizar um feitiço que use um pouco mais de minhas energias, há uma chance de 99 para 1 de que eu morra devido a um esgotamento mágico.

Os quatro me encararam agora assustados, é isso que dar ser uma aberração até no mundo bruxo, pior que isso só se eu descobrir que sou ofidioglota.

- Sabem vou entender se não quiserem mais falar comigo, não deve ser muito fácil ter uma aberração como amiga. – Eu disse evitando encará-los e foi então que senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- E que disse que gostamos dos caminhos mais fáceis? – James falou confiante enquanto com a mão livre ajeitava os óculos. – Não sei quanto aos outro Rave, mas você confiou em nós para contar seu maior segredo e para mim essa pequena prova já basta, minha amiga.

- É isso aí Rave, amigos para o que der e vier. – Sirius gritou me fazendo rir.

- Se eu contar que um Black ficou amigo de uma nascida trouxa que ainda por cima é uma filha da lua ninguém acredita.

- Eu sou o Black quebra tradições esqueceu? Sou Sirius Black, o mais incrível membro que a Grifinória já teve a honra de possuir.

- E o mais egocêntrico também. – Remo falou empurrando Sirius e me dando um abraço apertado. – Conte comigo Ravena.

- Você também Remo. – Falei me referindo a sua aparência doente, mas ele me ignorou.

Peter continuava sentado, depois de todo o trabalho que tive para ele perder o medo de mim parece que vou ter que começar tudo de novo.

- E quanto a você Peter? – Sirius perguntou na lata.

- A delicadeza não é o seu forte, não é? – Eu falei, mas fui ignorada por ele apesar das risadas de James e Remo.

- Claro. – Ele conseguiu responder sem gaguejar o que me impressionou apesar de eu saber que ele só buscava conseguir nossa proteção com essa resposta e não que ele realmente gostasse de mim ou que não tivesse medo.

Mesmo assim isso já é mais do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter esperado, até algumas semanas eu não tinha sequer um amigo, sou estranha demais para os trouxas, e agora tenho três amigos incríveis que gostam de mim pelo que sou.

Apesar de não ter medo achei mais prudente evitar o Malfoy pelo resto do dia, a tarde o Remo finalmente foi para a enfermaria e hoje também não apareceu para a aula, nós tentamos varias vezes, mas em nenhuma delas nos deixaram ver nosso amigo. Madame _Pomfrey_ diz que ele precisa apenas de descanso, mas não sei não, bem lá no fundo sinto que há mais do que apenas isso, porém quem sou eu para julgá-lo? Se ele tiver que contar será na hora em que julgar certo assim como eu fiz.

A partir do fatídico dia em que contei a verdade sobre mim tenho tentado evitar o Malfoy, vai saber o quanto da verdade ele sabe, mas só para variar a minha sorte não é lá muito boa.

- Droga! – Eu exclamei enquanto mexia rapidamente na mochila.

- O que houve Rave? – James me perguntou distraído.

- Esqueci o livro de DCAT no dormitório, vou ter que voltar para buscá-lo.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – Sirius falou dando meia volta.

- Não precisam vir comigo, já estamos na metade do caminho mesmo, vocês vão para a sala, eu vou voltar, pegar o livro, uso a passagem do sétimo andar e encontro com você lá.

- Tem certeza? – Sirius e James perguntaram juntos, eles sabiam que eu estava tentando a todo o custo me manter afastada do Malfoy e isso era bem mais fácil com eles por perto.

- Tenho sim, o Malfoy não me assusta, eu só... fiquei surpresa ao descobrir o quanto ele sabia sobre meu passado.

- Então está bem, mas toma cuidado viu? – James me instruiu, eles eram um pouco protetores em relação a mim, afinal nenhum deles tem irmã.

- Não precisam se preocupar, eu sei me cuidar. – Falei girando a varinha em minhas mãos e subi as escadas correndo enquanto os meninos ainda riam de minha confiança.

Logo cheguei ao dormitório e encontrei o livro jogado sobre minha cama, eu o estivera lendo durante a noite, fazer o que se eu sou uma pessoa que sofre direto de insônia? Para resumir, enquanto a maioria das pessoas precisa de mais ou menos oito horas de sono para ficarem bem durante o dia eu preciso de duas ou três, isso sem contar que nas noites de lua cheia eu basicamente não durmo.

Eu sei que vivo reclamando de quem eu sou, mas a verdade é que tem umas vantagens ótimas, como essa, e eu realmente gosto de ser uma filha da lua, me torna diferente, me torna quem eu sou não que isso sempre seja uma coisa boa.

Eu estava pensando sobre isso enquanto me encaminhava para a passagem quando esbarrei com a doninha albina.

- Olhe por onde está andando, Wikiman. – Ele disse ríspido provavelmente ainda com raiva do feitiço que lancei nele.

- Engraçado, eu poderia dizer o mesmo que você, mas prefiro guardar minha saliva para fins mais lucrativos. – Eu disse com meu habitual sarcasmo enquanto recolhia os livros que haviam caído no chão com o encontrão.

- Eu se fosse você teria mais respeito ao falar com os superiores.

- Sério? Mas eu não estou vendo nenhum professor por aqui então com quem eu devo ter respeito? – Falei dando meu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Eu estava falando de mim. – Ele gritou vermelho de raiva.

- Sinto muito Malfoy, mas não posso fazer isso, meus pais me ensinaram a não mentir.

- Sua sangue ruim, mancha o nome de Hogwarts quando pessoas da sua espécie vem para a escola. – Ele disse cuspindo cada palavra.

- Sabe o que é curioso, eu sempre achei que fosse ao contrario e pessoas metidas, arrogantes e mimadas como você sujassem essas paredes, mas por sorte todas elas acabam na Sonserina então só uma casa de Hogwarts fica contaminada e mal falada.

- Eu não ficaria tão confiante se fosse você, Sapecto.

- Primeiro de tudo Malfoy, eu fui legalmente adotada pela família Wikiman, portanto esse é o meu sobrenome e não Sapecto assim como meu nome é Ravena e não Líbia. Segundo se quer contar para a toda escola que não sou sangue pura fique a vontade nunca disse que era e nunca direi porque tenho orgulho de quem sou e a Grifinória, ao contraio de sua preciosa Sonserina, não se importa com a linhagem sanguínea de seus estudantes.

- Você e todos aqueles que apóiam os sangues ruins ainda irão se arrepender desse pensamento.

- Que sonho louco de grandeza é esse Malfoy?

- Não é sonho Wikiman, ele está se preparando para o ataque mais poderoso, muito em breve o Lorde das Trevas vai eliminar todas essas raças impuras e colocar os sangues puros em seu lugar de direito.

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo ouvindo isso. – Falei tentando ir embora, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Mas o Lorde pode ser misericordioso com aqueles que têm algo a oferecer, como você Ravena. – Ele falou e de súbito eu entendi a onde ele queria chegar com essa conversa.

- Eu preferiria morrer a compartilhar meu poder com pessoas como você. – Falei furiosa e pisei no seu pé.

Isso foi o suficiente para ele se distrair e liberar o caminho, aproveitando a chance, eu corri e entrei na passagem rapidamente antes que ele visse para onde eu fora. Uma vez lá dentro eu comecei a analisar a situação com clareza e logo tudo fez sentido, o Malfoy vivia me perseguindo por causa dos meus poderes, provavelmente o pai dele descobriu a verdade sobre mim e contou ao filho para que pudessem me chantagear e me usar, mas isso não vai ficar barato. Eles não fazem à menor ideia de com quem se meteram. Eu sou Ravena Ciaran Wikiman e irei fazer com que Lucius Malfoy se arrependa do dia em que entrou em meu caminho.

Quando me dei conta já estava no final da passagem e ao sair cuidadosamente de lá vi os meninos me esperando na porta da sala.

- Ainda bem que chegou, já estávamos a ponto de mandar aurores atrás de você, achamos que alguém tinha te matado. – O exagerado do Sirius falou.

- O único assassinato que vai acontecer nessa escola é o do Malfoy se ele continuar atrás de mim.

- O que foi dessa vez? – James perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

- Nada de mais, só me ameaçou, mas muito em breve ele vai descobrir com que está lidando.

- Você me assusta, sabia? – Peter perguntou.

- E é por esse seu lado que nós lhe amamos. – Sirius falou bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Mas vendo pelo lado positivo pelo menos agora sei qual é o motivo da perseguição.

- Jura? Qual? – James perguntou enquanto entravamos na sala.

- Ganância meu caro James, nada mais do que isso.

- O que isso quer dizer Rave? – Sirius perguntou confuso se sentando atrás de James e de mim.

- Quer dizer que o Malfoy está atrás do meu lado regido pelas faces da lua.

- Ele está encrencado? – Peter perguntou distraído.

Eu lancei meu melhor olhar de "O que você acha" que o fez tremer e me voltando para James e Sirius acrescentei com um olhar maligno.

- Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- Conte conosco. – Sirius respondeu e pude perfeitamente escutar quando ele murmurou para James. – Me lembre de nunca irritá-la.

- Ainda bem que você descobriu isso a tempo, não é Sirius? – Eu murmurei de volta fazendo ele engolir em seco enquanto eu e James riamos.

**Desculpem por qualquer erro e, por favor, me avisem se algo estiver errado. Sugestões, elogios e criticas são muito bem vindas.**


	5. Dando o troco

Os meninos prometeram me ajudar em meu plano de vingança contra o Malfoy, mas achamos melhor esperar o Remo melhorar para que ele não perdesse a diversão e enquanto isso trabalhávamos nos detalhes do plano para que nada desse errado. Era a ultima noite de lua cheia e nós estávamos sentados sozinhos no salão comunal.

- O Malfoy vai aprender a não mexer com Ravena, James, Sirius, Remo e Peter. – Sirius disse convencido.

- Seu trasgo, sabe muito bem que ninguém pode saber que fomos nós ou estaremos muito encrencados. – Eu o lembre pela milionésima vez na noite. – Agora passa as anotações do plano.

Sirius me passou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho que pela letra logo percebi não ser o meu. Como imaginava era a ideia que o Sirius vinha tentando nos convencer a usar o dia todo.

- Sirius, pela a milionésima vez, não vamos pintar o cabelo do Malfoy de rosa. – Eu falei pausadamente.

- Mas é uma ideia brilhante. – Ele reclamou fazendo birra e eu bati com a minha mão na testa, às vezes o Sirius parecia uma criança de cinco anos.

- Sirius, é uma ótima ideia realmente, mas para esse caso a da Ravena e muito melhor. – James disse calmamente tentando convencê-lo.

- Isso não é justo. – Ele falou cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

- Se isso te deixar mais feliz podemos fazer o seu plano com o Snape depois. – Eu falei cautelosamente e o Sirius se jogou em cima de mim, que estava sentada no braço do sofá, e logicamente nós dois caímos no chão.

- Ops. – Ele falou sem esconder que tinha feito de propósito.

- Sirius Black, saia de cima de mim AGORA. – Eu berrei para o desgraçado que estava sentado em cima da minha barriga.

- Mas Ravena, está tão confortável aqui.

- Pelas cuecas samba canção de Merlin, Sirius, você é pesado. – Eu falei, mas ele nem se moveu. – Se não sai por bem sai por mal.

Antes de tudo precisam saber que apesar de ter um corpo pequeno eu sou bem forte por isso foi relativamente fácil empurrar o Sirius, que caiu de cara no chão, e voltar a me sentar no sofá.

- Como eu estava dizendo. – Continuei ignorando as risadas do James. – Podemos usar o _Vingardium leviosa _para arrastar a mochila.

- É muito arriscado, outra pessoa pode nos ver. – Peter argumentou e eu sabia que essa era a falha no plano.

- E se trocarmos apenas a mochila? – James perguntou os olhos brilhando de empolgação. – Fazemos um feitiço de copia e só trocamos uma pela outra.

- É uma ideia brilhante Jay, mas onde colocamos a mochila original depois? – Perguntei quase visualizando o plano pronto em minha mente.

- Isso é fácil. – Sirius respondeu normalmente. – Colocamos a verdadeira mochila dentro da falsa com um feitiço redutor e de tempo, ela vai voltar ao normal e ninguém consegue provar a troca.

- Mas vai ficar uma mochila dentro da outra. – James lembrou.

- Encolhe só o material então.

- E se fizermos ao contrario? – Eu disse com os olhos brilhando. – Reduzimos o material trouxa do jeito que o Six sugeriu e colocamos dentro de uma mochila só, vai nos dar muito menos trabalho.

- Eu gosto do modo como você pensa Ravena. – James disse malignamente. – Desse modo vamos conseguir dominar o mundo.

- Está bem o Grande Dominador, eu vou me retirar de sua ilustre companhia. – Falei entrando na brincadeira e dando um beijo na bochecha do James.

- Ei! Eu não ganho não? – Sirius reclamou.

- Ciumento. – Murmurei apesar de repetir o gesto nele e em Peter.

...

No dia seguinte Remo foi liberado da enfermaria e o colocamos a par de todos os acontecimentos, ele apesar de relutar um pouco concordou em nos ajudar m nosso brilhante plano de vingança, sem querer me gabar. Nós demos mais alguns dias para a poeira baixar e apesar de uma longa, porém indispensável, espera o dia D finalmente chegou.

- Todos sabem o que fazer? – Perguntei e os quatro assentiram. – Então vamos.

- Esperem. – Sirius berrou quando já estávamos saindo do salão comunal. – Vamos acrescentar isso.

Ele nos passou um pequeno envelope.

- Sirius, já combinamos que ninguém pode saber que fomos nós. – Remo falou cansado, eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes dissemos isso para ele.

-Leia antes de recusarem. – Ele suplicou com aquela cara de cachorro pidão que na maioria das vezes era irresistível.

Eu peguei o envelope das mãos do James e me certificando que apenas nós estávamos no salão o abri e li o conteúdo em voz alta.

Com os melhores votos.

Marotos

- Eu passei a noite inteira pensando em um nome para assinar.

- Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas é brilhante Sirius. – Eu falei realmente surpresa.

- Obrigado... espera aí, o que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nada, eu não quis dizer nada. – Respondi enquanto os meninos riam e íamos para o salão principal.

Como previsto encontramos o Malfoy no meio do caminho já saindo do salão comunal.

- Black, eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. – Ele falou ignorando o resto de nós, só que isso não estava previsto em nosso plano.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Sirius perguntou fazendo com a cabeça para que continuássemos, inconscientemente o Malfoy estava nos ajudando a acabar com a própria vida social.

- Como já deve saber estou namorando a sua prima Narcissa Black e você já arruinou o nome da família Black ao entrar para a Grifinória e se associar com sangues ruins então nem pense em fazer algo para agravar isso ou ira se ver comigo.

Sirius olhou discretamente para nós que indicamos que já estava tudo pronto, ele, então, se virou com o seu sorriso mais, não acredito que vou dizer isso, maroto na direção do Malfoy e acrescentou:

- Me ignore Malfoy, mas pode me fazer um favor, quando se casar com a Narcissa leva a Belatriz junto assim me livro de duas primas irritantes de uma vez só.

Acho que o Malfoy ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação do Sirius porque não falou mais nada enquanto nós íamos embora. A etapa 1 estava pronta, graças ao próprio Malfoy acabou sendo muito mais fácil do que imaginávamos, ele não perdia por esperar.

Tivemos que esperar por algumas horas até a etapa 2 entrar em ação e não me sinto culpada em dizer que dizer que não prestei a menor atenção na aula de História da Magia, menos até do que o normal, já que ela preenchia exatamente o pedaço da minha espera. Eu dei graças a Merlin quando ela finalmente acabou e saímos correndo para cegarmos até a sala de DCAT onde ficamos esperando pelo Malfoy, assim que ele passou por nós com os gorilas 1 e 2 que ele chama de amigos eu desfiz o feitiço e corremos para o salão principal, afinal seria impagável ver o que acontecerá se tudo der certo.

Como chegamos cedo conseguimos um lugar privilegiado bem de frente para a mesa da Sonserina. Não demorou muito o salão começou a se encher de alunos e no meio deles estava o Malfoy trocando a mochila de um ombro para o outro devido ao peso extra. Até agora tudo bem.

Eles sentaram no banco e vimos o Malfoy pegar a mochila para ver o que tinha de errado, minha mente era uma comemoração só, ele estava agindo exatamente como havíamos imaginado. Só tenho duas explicações para isso ou nós somos muito bons ou Merlin e Morgana adoram uma boa brincadeira, pensando bem pode ser um pouco dos dois, mas o importante é que tudo está dando mais do que certo. Eu fui despertada de meus devaneios por um cutucão do Sirius que estava ao meu lado.

- Cinco. – Ele falou apontando para o Malfoy abrindo a mochila.

- Quatro. – James continuou com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Três. – Peter falou com os olhos fixos na comida, até agora não sei se ele estava contando para o plano ou para começar a comer.

- Dois. – Remo disse com um sorriso no rosto apesar de ser o mais certinho de nós cinco.

- Um. – Eu falei e sorri vitoriosa quando alguns segundos depois ouvimos um grito, meio afeminado, vindo da mesa da Sonserina.

Sem brincadeira o Malfoy só estava piorando o lado dele, o que eu adorei é claro, porque depois desse gritinho todo o salão parou o que estava fazendo para ver o show na mesa da Sonserina e os colegas da casa dele como são muito solidários foram logo ajudar, quem eu quero enganar eles foram ver a mias nova fonte de fofocas e imagine a surpresa deles quando viram a mochila de Lucius Malfoy cheia de artefatos trouxas. Lucius pode até conseguir provar sua inocência algum dia, mas por um bom tempo ele estará no limbo social da Sonserina. Conseguimos ver quando ele por fim achou o bilhete do Sirius e tenho certeza que tentava desesperadamente descobrir quem eram os tais marotos, mas como normalmente alunos do primeiro ano não faziam feitiços tão complexos nós estávamos fora da lista de suspeitos, por enquanto, mas eu avisei ninguém mexe com os marotos, não é que o nome é legal, e sai ileso.

- Nós vamos tocar o terror nessa escola. – Sirius falou convencido enquanto íamos para a aula de Trasfiguração.

- Menos Sirius, quase nada. – Remo falou desinteressado.

- Mas que foi incrível foi. – James falou animado.

Continuamos conversando bobagens até chegarmos à sala onde nos deparamos com vários primeiranistas, grifinorios e sonserinos, conversando sobre o ocorrido no almoço, até que ouvimos uma voz irritante que vinha do nosso querido amigo Severo Snape ou como o chamávamos Ranhoso apesar de eu achar que Seboso combinava mais.

- Tenho certeza que isso não passou de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – Ele falou olhando diretamente para nós.

- Ranhoso, não é só porque você tem um caso secreto com o Malfoy que precisa defendê-lo sempre. – James falou normalmente enquanto todos os alunos riam e Snape adquiria um tom cada vez mais vermelho.

- Limpe bem a sua boca antes de falar de mim seu traidor do sangue Potter e o mesmo vale para você Black, ficam aí andando com esse mestiço nojento, essa rolha de poço que mais parece um rato e essa sangue ruim imunda.

- Olha só como você fala dos meus amigos, Ranhoso. – Sirius falou já sacando a varinha.

- Sirius, não vale apena. – Eu falei segurando o braço dele e de James que imitara o gesto.

Com a ajuda de Remo e Peter consegui fazê-los virar para irmos, mas o Snape não gostou muito disso.

- Onde está a coragem Grifinória de vocês agora?

Para mim aquilo fora de mais, podiam me xingar, me humilhar, mas nunca se devia falar algo que desmerecesse meus amigos.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas nós quatro puxamos as varinhas simultaneamente e lançamos o mesmo feitiço, parecia até que tínhamos combinado, de alguns segundos para agora o cabelo do Snape passaram de preto para rosa choque, enquanto isso o Peter estava escondido atrás de nós.

- Basta. – Ouvimos a professora Mcgonagall falar, agora sujou. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Esses malucos me atacaram sem motivo algum. – Snape falou inocente e Remo e Peter tiveram que me segurar para eu não dar uns bons socos na cara do Snape.

- Senhorita Wikiman, senhores Black, Potter, Lupin e Snape detenção na minha sala hoje à noite. – Ela falou apenas para nós cinco depois de ter mandado toda a turma para dentro.

- Mas professora...

- Senhor Snape eu não tolero atitudes preconceituosa em minha sala então não tente se justificar ou será pior para o senhor. Agora se sentem e espero vê-los pontualmente às sete horas.

Nós fomos para as aulas seguintes, conseguimos alguns pontos para fazer uma pequena média com os professores e as sete nós estávamos em frente à sala de transfiguração.

No final não foi tão ruim assim, apenas tivemos que ajudá-la a corrigir algumas tarefas e podemos ter descoberto isso apenas muito tempo depois, mas essa pequena detenção iniciou um reinado delas que só conseguiriam igualar mais de uma década depois.

**Desculpem por qualquer erro e, por favor, me avisem se algo estiver errado. Sugestões, elogios e criticas são muito bem vindas.**


	6. Meninos X Meninas

Quando voltamos para o salão comunal depois da detenção tudo estava vazio e silencioso, também pudera, já passava da meia noite, mas não tínhamos nenhum sono, apesar da detenção que acabamos recebendo nosso plano funcionou perfeitamente.

- Os marotos arrasam! – Sirius exclamou dando pulinhos de alegria. – Nem acredito que tudo funcionou.

- Não graças ao seu plano, não é? – James o provocou, mas Sirius estava feliz de mais para retrucar.

Nós estávamos comemorando nossa vitória sobre os alunos da Sonserina e implicando uns com os outros, quando ouvimos passos vindos da direção do dormitório feminino, nos viramos rapidamente e nos deparamos com minhas colegas de quarto nos encarando de forma furiosa.

- Então o Sev estava certo, vocês são os marotos. – Lily disso horrorizada.

- Por que fizeram aquilo com o coitado do Malfoy?

Nós cinco nos entreolhamos, era a mesma pessoa que havia me ameaçado e atacado alunos inocentes que agora estava sendo defendida por primeiranistas grifinórias? Pelas barbas de Merlin o que está acontecendo aqui?

- O que nós fizemos exatamente Lily? – Remo perguntou cauteloso.

- Fizeram parecer que ele estava traindo a namorada. – Dora respondeu furiosa e eu ficava cada vez mais confusa.

- Não fizemos isso não, se ele está traindo a namorada e ela descobriu a culpa não é nossa. – Eu falei nos defendendo, mas acho que tomei a atitude errada porque três pares de olhos raivosos se viraram para mim, apenas Alice continuava a observar a cena desinteressada.

- Como pode se meter no meio disso tudo? – Lily me acusou. – Prejudicando a vida de pessoas inocentes.

- Para começar o Malfoy está longe de ser alguém inocente e vocês não sabem do que ele é capaz de fazer para arruinar com a vida de alguém. – Eu me levantei do sofá ficando frente a frente com elas.

- Então nos diga. – Marlene provocou, mas eu não confiava nelas a ponto de contar o maior segredo da minha vida, e como poderia se elas nem ao menos acreditavam em minha palavra? Meu silêncio foi como uma confirmação de que elas estavam certas.

- Eles estão sendo uma má influencia para você, Ravena. – Dora falou fuzilando os meninos com um olhar.

- Vai ter que escolher ou nós ou eles.

Eu olhei para trás, os meninos me encaravam de forma atônica e eu simplesmente soube a resposta, podia ser que minha vida virasse um caos, afinal eu teria que dividir o dormitório com elas durante sete anos, mas foi nos marotos que eu encontrei uma segunda família, foi neles que confiei segredo de toda uma vida.

- Não é justo a fazerem escolher. – A voz de James me despertou de meus pensamentos. – Todos nós tínhamos motivos para fazer o que fizemos a Rave a cima de todos.

- Tudo bem James, se é isso que elas querem. – Eu falei com uma calma anormal. – Eu escolho os meninos.

- O que? Mas... – Nenhuma delas sabia o que dizer para mim, ao que tudo indica elas não esperavam que eu escolhesse os meninos.

As meninas saíram da sala sem dirigirem mais nenhuma palavra para mim e ainda me fuzilavam com os olhos, apenas Alice acenava e sorria ao segui-las, talvez as coisas não fiquem tão ruins como previra, afinal parece que Alice compreende minha decisão.

- Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que você iria escolhê-las. – Peter falou depois de um pequeno silêncio entre nós.

- E destruir os recém formados Marotos? Nem pensar.

Nós continuamos a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas seria tolice acreditar que nada mudaria a partir desse dia, fui obrigada a escolher entre meninos e meninas, não posso voltar atrás com uma escolha dessas.

...

O ano passou mais depressa do que eu poderia imaginar, em poucos meses toda a escola já havia descoberto quem eram os Marotos, o que nos fez ganhar o ódio eterno da Sonserina e a simpatia e admiração das demais casas, bem exceto de três garotas que por acaso dividiam o dormitório comigo.

Nenhuma das três voltou a falar comigo e se não fosse por Alice provavelmente seria completamente ignorada enquanto estivesse no quarto, mas não se pode querer tudo. Recebemos algumas detenções, achamos algumas passagens, ganhamos alguns pontos nas aulas para compensar os que perdemos, assistimos a jogos de Quadribol [Grifinória ganhou da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, mas perdeu para a Sonserina por 10 pontos] aprontamos mais "algumas" travessuras e quando percebemos já era hora de voltar para casa e comemorar o natal.

Nenhum de nós ficaria em Hogwarts esse ano, até mesmo o Sirius, que estava meio brigado com a família por ter entrado na Grifinória foi convencido a não ficar. No trem permanecemos juntos brincando e comento feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, quando percebemos o trem já parava na estação de King Cross e mesmo em meio a multidão pude distinguir a voz dos meus pais.

- Rave.

- Vamos manter contato durante o feriado. – Eu falei para os meninos enquanto os meus pais tentavam chegar até mim.

- Não precisa nem falar duas vezes. – Falou me abraçado e se despedindo de todos saiu à procura da sua família.

- Peter também se despediu porque achara a sua mãe, enquanto isso meus pais conseguiam se aproximar juntamente com outro casal que não reconheci.

- Vou escrever se não for morto por ter entrado na Grifinória. – Sirius falou assim que avistou a sua mãe do outro lado da estação.

- Morto? É mais provável você fugir antes de te pegarem. – James retrucou enquanto bagunçava o cabelo já arrepiado, um péssimo habito que adquirira durante o ano.

- Minha casa estará sempre aberta.

- E a minha também. – James concordou.

Sirius pareceu satisfeito com isso e foi atrás de sua "adorável" família.

- Rave. – Meus pais gritaram novamente.

Eu corri me jogando em seus braços, nunca pensara que sentiria tanta saudade, mas foi só quando nos separamos que percebei que James conversava com o casal acompanhante dos meus pais.

- Essa é a pequena Ravena, Charlus. – Meu pai falou me colocando a sua frente.

- E esse é o James. – O homem falou repetindo o gesto.

- Vocês conhecem os pais do James? – Eu perguntei e pude ouvir o James fazendo o mesmo.

- Trabalhamos juntos no Ministério. – O pai do James explicou para nós dois. – Imagine a minha surpresa quando o James a mencionou em suas cartas.

- O mesmo aconteceu quando li as suas Ravena. – Meu pai acrescentou.

- Espero que tenha falado bem de mim, Rave.

- A consciência está pesada, Jimy?

- Não, na verdade nem sei por que me preocupo se só há coisas boas a falar sobre mim.

- Coitadinho tempo de mais com o Sirius vem afetando o seu cérebro, mas lembre-se que um já é de mais para qualquer um aturar.

James riu assim como eu, nós vivíamos implicando com o Sirius porque ele era convencido de mais.

- Rave, vamos? – Meu pai me perguntou já segurando a minha mala.

- A gente se vê James. – Me despedi seguindo os meus pais até o carro.

- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido fazer amigos, principalmente pessoas como o James, a família dele é muito amigável. – Minha mãe falou depois de entrarmos.

- O James é uma ótima pessoa assim como os outros meninos, é uma pena que não os tenham conhecido.

- E então como foi Hogwarts? – Meu pai perguntou não se contendo mais, eu sabia que ele estava doido para saber o que aprontamos, afinal ele é muito parecido comigo, mas teríamos que esperar até ficarmos longe dos olhos de águia da mamãe.

Mesmo tendo limitações quanto aos assuntos eu não parei mais de falar, contei cada detalhe que me lembrava e acabava de passar pela metade quando chegamos em casa, só nos mudamos do carro para a sala e quando terminei a tarde já tomava o céu. Minha mãe estava um pouco frustrada por eu ter brigado com as meninas, acha que ela ainda alimenta uma esperança que eu me transforme da noite para o dia em uma boneca de porcelana.

- Eu acho que tenho umas fotos em algum lugar. – Falei enquanto revirava minha mochila.

Afinal minha procura foi recompensada, pois bem no fundo da mochila achei algumas fotos, dentre elas uma minha sentada na torre de astronomia, uma dos quatro no campo de Quadribol e uma de nós cinco ao lado do lago da Lula Gigante, Frank Longbotton, colega de quarto dos meninos, tirou para nós. Nós acenávamos na foto e eu mostrava cada um dos meus amigos através dela, olhando agora tenho que admitir que formamos um grupo esquisito.

- Eu quase ia me esquecendo. – Minha mãe falou pegando minha mão e me guiando para o andar de cima onde paramos em frente ao meu quarto. – Temos uma surpresa para você.

Eles abriram a porta e o meu rosto se iluminou de alegria, meu quarto havia sido completamente redecorado, as paredes brancas possuíam flâmulas e escudos da Grifinória, minha cama estava forrada com um edredom preto e dourado, meu armário branco e enorme ainda estava lá, mas minha escrivaninha foi aumentada e por trás dela se encontravam os seguintes dizeres: Minhas memórias, uma estante repleta de livros estava ao lado junto com uma poltrona vermelha, quebrando um pouco o estilo, em cima da minha cama havia uma cheia de minhas antigas bonecas, meus desenhos continuavam colados atrás da porta e o teto continuava a imitar o céu com direito a estrelas se mexendo e tudo o mais.

- Você gostou? – Mamãe perguntou hesitante.

- Se eu gostei? Mãe eu amei, é o melhor presente que vocês poderiam me dar.

- Ainda não acabou. – Meu pai falou sorrindo. – A parede escrita memórias tem um feitiço que permite você colar o que quiser nela. Vamos deixar você se divertir agora.

Eles saíram do quarto rapidamente enquanto eu corria para o meu armário e tirava do fundo dele uma caixa decorada com estrelas, que eu fizera aos cinco anos, dentro dela havia todas as coisas que eu julgava importantes sobre o meu passado, provavelmente eles acharam enquanto eles arrumavam tudo. Sentei na cama e comecei a separar as minhas favoritas, por fim me decidi por uma foto minha de quando eu era bebê logo depois de vir morar com os Wikiman, umas três minhas no período de quatro a seis anos, eu e meu pai na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, uma saindo da escola trouxa em que estudei e uma no ano passado no meu aniversario de 11 anos. Além de, é claro, diversos recortes de jornal sobre as Harpias de Holyhed, meu time de quadribol desde sempre, os ingressos da Copa de Quadribol e de um jogo das Harpias, minha carta de Hogwarts e minha passagem.

Eu as colei na parede admirando meu trabalho depois voltei até minha mochila e peguei as três fotos que mostrei aos meus pais e mais duas que eram do aniversário do Sirius e do Peter respectivamente. Eu sei que não havia muita coisa, mas os meninos são meus primeiros amigos, antes deles eu era só mais uma garota esquisita e isolada.

De noite, depois que mamãe foi se deitar, eu e papai ficamos conversando por varias horas de forma que consegui lhe colocar a parte de todas as brincadeiras que aprontamos e ele até me deu sugestões para umas novas. Os dias seguintes se passaram de forma agradável, eu acordava cedo, tomava café com os meus pais e normalmente ia jogar Quadribol à tarde. Todos os dias chegavam novas cartas dos meninos e por incrível que pareça nunca nos faltava assunto. No dia de Natal eu enviei presentes para cada um deles, um livro para o Remo, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para James e Sirius e sapos de chocolate para o Peter. Ganhei doces deles também e novos livros dos meus pais.

Entretanto dois dias depois quatro corujas, que eu conhecia muito bem, chegaram à janela do meu quarto bem cedo, jamais poderia imaginar que eles realmente se lembrariam, mas ao que parece eu estava errada, meu aniversário não passou despercebido. O primeiro pacote que abri foi o do Remo:

_Rave,_

_Meus parabéns, espero que goste do presente, para a fã mais maluca de Quadribol que eu conheço._

Eu ainda ria da carta quando abri o pacote e me deparei com um porta retrato com uma foto minha berrando para os jogadores, Sirius meio que xingando ao meu lado, James querendo bater com a cabeça em algum lugar e o Peter comendo, como sempre, Remo havia tirado essa foto no jogo Grifinória x Sonserina.

O pacote seguinte foi o do Sirius, demorei um bom tempo para entender o que estava escrito na carta devido à letra horrorosa que tem o meu amigo.

_Ravezinha,_

_Você gosta de livros, por algum motivo inexplicável, e de Quadribol então imaginei que você iria gostar._

_Do seu inesquecível amigo, Sirius Black._

Dentro do envelope havia um livro intitulado "Quadribol através dos séculos", eu mal podia espera para começar a lê-lo. Depois abri o pacote enviado pelo James.

_Rave,_

_Não pude resistir quando vi isso na loja. Espero que goste e entenda a piada._

De dentro do embrulho caiu um pequeno colar com uma lua como pingente, eu ainda ria do duplo sentido do presente quando abria o pacote do Peter de onde caíram varias caixas de doces e um pequeno bilhete.

_Parabéns._

_Peter_

Eu ainda estava admirando os meus presentes quando os meus pais entraram no quarto, minha mãe trazia um grande bolo e o meu pai uma caixa vermelha.

- Parabéns, querida. – Ela falou sentando ao meu lado na cama. – Faça um pedido.

Eu assoprei a vela enquanto desejava que nada mudasse depois disso com um aceno da varinha ela mandou o bolo de volta para a cozinha e papai me estendeu a caixa, que abri rapidamente, dentro dela havia uma câmera novinha.

- Achamos que chegou à hora de ter uma, afinal parece que agora tem muitas situações para você registra com fotos. – Meu pai falou me abraçando. – Estou orgulhoso de você, pequena.

- Pelo visto seus amigos se lembraram.

- Eles não ousariam esquecer. – Falei brincando.

O resto do feriado passou de forma normal, mas meu coração estava dividido entre a alegria de estar com meus pais e a saudade de Hogwarts e dos meninos, por isso foi com alegria e tristeza que retornei a plataforma 93/4 e para Hogwarts.

**Desculpem por qualquer erro e, por favor, me avisem se algo estiver errado. Sugestões, elogios e criticas são muito bem vindas.**


	7. O teste de Quadribol

O resto do nosso primeiro ano passou sem muitas surpresas, no feriado de páscoa permaneci na escola porque meu pai tinha uma reunião com o primeiro ministro, mesmo que não tenha me contado o motivo eu podia de alguma forma sentir que havia algo errado, não que tenha gasto muito do meu tempo pensando nisso porque uma vez que estávamos quase que sozinhos, aproveitamos para vasculhar os mínimos cantos do castelo e para nossa felicidade encontramos a melhor passagem de todas levando diretamente até os porões da Dedos de Mel em Hogsmeade, para a completa alegria do Peter. De resto a única coisa interessante foram as provas de final de ano, as quais passamos com notas quase máximas, bem exceto em Herbologia, mas francamente eu não precisava saber sobre plantas para me tornar uma auror, por algum motivo inexplicável [cof, cof] as pessoas ficaram surpresas quando viram o meu nome, o de James, Sirius e Remo na lista dos melhores rendimentos do ano, só um pouco abaixo do de Lily Evans, acho que nunca perceberam que é preciso ser esperto para bolar uma brincadeira na qual você não será apanhado, ou pelo menos na maioria das vezes.

Com isso voltamos para casa e em minha opinião as férias passaram rápidas até de mais, pois dei por mim já embarcava no trem juntamente com os meninos. Uma vez lá dentro pegamos a nossa cabine [ fomos nela em nosso primeiro ano todo e continuaríamos a ir por todos os restantes] e depois de um tempo vimos um grupo de garotas que quase entraram na cabine, mas desistiram ao nos ver lá dentro, bem todas menos uma que entrou alegremente cumprimentando a todos nós, não preciso nem dizer que era a Alice, certo? Essa baixinha com o tempo conseguira ganhar a confiança dos meninos e do colega de quarto deles, Frank Longbotton, por quem ela tem uma quedinha, logo as meninas do lado de fora eram ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minhas "queridas" colegas de quarto Lily, Marlene e Dora, que ainda estavam brigadas comigo.

- Meu Merlin, a Evans está ficando uma gatinha. – James falou assim que elas saíram.

- A Mackingdon também mudou muito. – Sirius acrescentou.

Esse é o único problema de ter amigos meninos, você não pode falar de garotos com eles ou sai roxa da conversa, mas tem que escutá-los falando das garotas, coisa que meus queridos amigos precoces [lê-se James e Sirius] fazem com muita freqüência principalmente depois que descobriram que as garotas de Hogwarts são gamadas neles, fala sério se eles já são assim com doze anos eu não quero nem imaginar quando ficarem mais velhos.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? Caso tenham se esquecido eu ainda tenho que dividir o dormitório com elas.

- Pobre Ravena. – Remo falou com um falso tom de pena o que me fez tacar uma caixa de sapos de chocolate nele.

- Vocês não têm jeito. – Resmunguei o que fez com que eles começassem a rir.

...

- Ravena você precisa comer alguma coisa. – Remo me disse pela milionésima vez nessa manhã. – Ou vai acabar desmaiando no teste.

Como acho que me esqueci de comentar, James, Sirius e eu vamos fazer o teste para entrar no time de Quadribol da Grifinória, coisa que acontecerá daqui a algumas horas. E o que eu podia fazer se estava completamente nervosa sobre isso?

- Não estou com fome. – Rebati devido ao meu estado de nervos eu sabia muito bem que nada pararia em meu estomago nesse momento.

- Não acredito que a grande Ravena Ciaran Wikiman está com medo. – Peter falou me encarando.

- Volte a comer e me deixe em paz, Peter.

- Não sei por que está tão nervosa, somos os melhores jogadores. – Sirius falou convencido, como sempre.

- Para você é fácil falar, não vai ser a primeira menina em Hogwarts a tentar se tornar goleira do time.

- Eu ia suspeitar se o Sirius estivesse nessa situação, Rave. – James comentou com um sorriso maroto que todos nós conhecíamos muito bem. – Não que eu já não tivesse as minhas duvidas.

Com essa nenhum de nós conseguiu conter o riso, na verdade o Sirius estava xingando o James, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Vai se sair bem, já vi você treinando. – Remo falou colocando a mão no meu ombro enquanto os outros estavam distraídos, de todos nós ele sempre fora o mais sensível. – Tenho certeza que pode ganhar de todos que ousarem competir contra você.

- Obrigada, Remo. – Eu murmurei enquanto seguíamos para o campo.

Quando chegamos lá haviam apenas algumas pessoas na arquibancada, onde Remo e Peter foram se sentar levando a câmera que eu tinha ganho de aniversário. Em compensação o campo com os candidatos para o teste estava lotado, de despedi de James, que se juntou ao grupo de aspirantes a apanhador, e de Sirius, que se juntou aos batedores, eu segui na direção dos goleiros e não só era a única menina ali como também era a mais nova e a menor, nessas horas eu odeia ser tão baixinha.

- O grupo de artilheiros fica do outro lado, docinho. – Um dos brutamontes me disse, pois é, nem todos da Grifinória são legais.

- Por quê? Quer que eu te mostre o caminho? – Respondi de forma inocente o que fez ele corar muito e as pessoas que estavam próximas abafarem risinhos, eu acho que ele iria responder alguma coisa, mas nesse momento o capitão da Grifinória, Jordan Wood, um dos maiores artilheiros que a Grifinória já possuiu entrou no campo.

Depois de um curto discurso os testes começaram primeiro foram os artilheiros, que depois de algum tempo foram escolhidos, dois meninos chamados Kristan Macgarden e Adolf Patil, depois foram os batedores e tenho que dizer que o Sirius se saiu incrivelmente bem, por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele conseguiu a vaga, além dele foi escolhido um garoto chamado Luke Darcy.

Então o teste de goleiros teve inicio e depois de esperar um tempo, muito longo na minha opinião, Wood finalmente chamou o meu nome e apesar do meu nervosismo assim que levantei vôo uma completa calma me dominou, aquele era o meu lugar, e não sou de me gabar, mas de vinte arremessos eu consegui pegar dezoito, eu simplesmente arrasei. Quando voltei para o chão todos me encaravam com um misto de surpresa e admiração, bem todos menos os meninos que sorriam para mim.

- E o goleiro da Grifinória é... – Wood começou a falar depois do último candidato e apesar das chances meu coração começou a bater de forma rápida. – Ravena Ciaran Wikiman.

Não pude conter um suspiro de alivio antes de um sorriso iluminar meu rosto e começar a ouvir varias palmas, de uma hora para outra muitos decidiram torcer para mim. Agora só faltava o teste para apanhador e quando o James conseguiu capturar o pomo em quinze minutos o resto do teste foi apenas uma formalidade, pois obviamente ele foi eleito o novo apanhador. No fim das contas nós três conseguimos entrar sem problemas e foi só então que eu percebi novamente ser a única menina em um grupo de garotos, sinceramente não sei porque ainda me surpreendo, acho que quando nasci Merlin decretou que me daria melhor no mundo masculino, quem não ia gostar nem um pouco dessa noticia era mamãe, mas o que os olhos não vem o coração não sente.

Nós voltamos para o castelo para nos trocarmos, os treinos começariam na semana seguinte e mal podíamos esperar, depois fomos fazer os nosso deveres ou pelo menos Remo e eu já que os outros ficavam em nossos ouvidos implorando para que emprestássemos para eles copiarem fazendo só pequenas mudanças e depois de tanto falarem acabamos cedendo, como sempre, só para fazê-los calar a boca.

Quando fui para o meu dormitório, recebi palavras apenas de Alice e de Dora que aos poucos voltava a falar comigo, mas sinceramente eu até que estava curiosa para ver até quando elas iram continuar com essa besteira. Assim que elas dormiram eu me sentei na janela do lado da minha cama e comecei a escrever uma carta para os meus pais, afinal havia muito o que contar.


	8. Descobrimos a verdade sobre o Remo

Os meses vieram e se foram, mas pegadinhas foram feitas assim como mais detenções, pontos foram ganhos e perdidos, há e Dora voltou a falar comigo, mas Marlene e Lily não, aquelas duas são mais cabeças duras que um dragão. Por falar em Lily o James tentou convidá-la duas vezes para um encontro e levou os foras mais bonitos de toda a história, coisa pela qual está sendo zuado até hoje. Fui para casa no Natal e na Páscoa esse ano e ganhei de presente uma nova vassoura devido ao meu desempenho no time de Quadribol, estou evitando que mamãe descubra que sou a única menina a jogar no time porque se não o tempo vai fechar, o que me lembra que ganhamos as duas partidas que disputamos, contra a Corvinal (250 a 20) e contra a Lufa-Lufa (150 a 50), como podem ver temos nos saído muito bem e apesar de ser uma menina já consegui conquistar o respeito de todo o time devido aos ótimos resultados.

Hoje é a tão esperada final Grifinória versus Sonserina e sem querer ser chata, mas tenho uma péssima sensação quanto a esse jogo, uma vez que Lucius Malfoy faz parte do time e ele ainda não se esqueceu da nossa pequena vingança no ano passado.

- Vamos time. – Wood falou enquanto nos guiava para o campo que estava lotado de gente, até os pais dos jogadores estavam lá, PERÁ AÍ, MEUS PAIS? Minha mãe vai querer me matar quando descobrir.

- Como está? – Sirius perguntou voando perto de mim enquanto esperávamos a chegada do time da Sonserina.

- Prestes a ser morta.

- Por quê? – James perguntou se metendo na conversa.

- Minha mãe vai surtar quando perceber que jogo contra e com meninos, afinal eu sou tão frágil e delicada.

- Dá onde sua mãe tirou isso? Você é mais durona que muito garoto por aí. – James falou confuso.

- Fala isso para ela então. – Eu resmunguei enquanto ia para o gol já que o jogo estava para começar.

Depois que o apito soou iniciando o jogo fiz minha mente esquecer de todo o resto e se concentrar no campo. Já fazia um tempo que estávamos jogando e o placar estava o seguinte: Grifinória 60 e Sonserina 10, pois é fazer o que se eu sou de mais e só deixei uma goles entrar? [Meu Merlin falei igual ao Sirius agora. Que medo]. Eu estava prestando atenção em Wood que estava próximo de fazer mais um gol quando um balaço acertou o lado esquerdo do meu corpo, o que inclui braço e costelas. No momento em que Wood marcava o gol meus olhos localizaram o Malfoy com um bastão nas mãos sendo que ele é artilheiro e ao mesmo tempo Madame Hoot apitou parando assim o jogo. Quando se deram conta do que tinha acontecido meus colegas de equipe voltaram para me acudir enquanto a torcida prendia o fôlego em expectativa, que belo dia para minha mãe vir ver um jogo.

- Eu nunca vi nada igual, não se pode jogar balaços no goleiro a não ser que a goles esteja na área. – Ela brigava com os membros do time da Sonserina.

- Rave! – James e Sirius gritaram sendo os primeiros a chegar até mim. – Como você está.

- Dolorida.

- Deixe-me ver. – Adolf falou se aproximando junto com o resto do time, ele pretendia ser medi-bruxo quando se formasse em Hogwarts e já havia passado nos NOM's. – Rave posso estar enganado, mas acho que seu braço esta quebrado e vai ficar com um hematoma desse lado do seu corpo.

- Vai precisar sair. – Wood disse decepcionado. – Não pode continuar no jogo nesse estado.

- Ficou maluco? Se eu sair a Grifinória fica sem goleiro, não podemos fazer substituições depois do começo da partida.

- Eu conheço as regras, Ravena, mas não temos escolha, você está muito machucada. – Wood claramente se esforçava para não gritar.

- Eu sei que meu braço esquerdo está ruim, afinal eu estou sentindo a dor, mas ainda tenho o braço direito e uma vassoura, minhas defesas não serão tão boas quanto antes, mas será melhor do que nada. Eu vou continuar.

- Tem certeza? – Kristan perguntou me analisando.

- Tenho, vamos ganhar esse jogo. – Eu falei e pude ver as expressões de surpresa até em meus amigos, mas fazer o quê? Eu sou dura na queda.

- Grifinória o tempo de vocês acabou, a jogadora vai continuar?

Wood olhou uma última vez para mim que confirmei com a cabeça, então se voltando para a platéia continuou.

- Ela vai.

Gritos de alegria ecoaram por toda a platéia enquanto os sonserinos me encaravam atônicos.

- Você vai ficar mesmo bem? – James perguntou antes de voltar para o seu lugar.

- Não se preocupe só tente ser rápido para capturar esse pomo. – Eu falei os fazendo rir e me virando para o Sirius acrescentei. – Pode mandar um balaço no Malfoy por mim?

- Com todo o prazer. – Sirius responde com um sorriso maroto seguindo o James.

Enquanto Wood cobrava a falta para a Grifinória eu buscava a melhor posição na vassoura, é claro que o meu braço estava doendo, mas depois de tudo que o Malfoy fez eu não ia dar o gostinho de deixar a Sonserina ganhar, era uma questão de honra.

Não demorou para começar o contra ataque sonserino que depois de desvia de todos os artilheiros lançou a goles no aro esquerdo que obviamente era defendido pelo meu braço avariado, conclusão eles fizeram o ponto e mais três dessa maneira, preciso dizer que estou ficando muito irritada? É claro que ninguém está me culpando afinal eu levei uma balaço em uma área do meu corpo que não tem proteção, mas estou pegando o jeito da coisa, entretanto o jogo está quase empatado.

A Sonserina só cometeu um erro que foi mandar o Malfoy finalizar a jogada, eu fiquei com tanta raiva que dei a volta nos aros chegando a tempo de bloquear com a vassoura e apanhar a goles com o braço direito a lançando para Wood. O Malfoy ficou vermelho grifinorio de raiva [não resisti a piada] e o publico foi a loucura, juro que ouvi minha mãe gritar:

- Essa é a minha garota.

Depois dessa defesa eu reencontrei o meu ritmo e isso aumentou a moral do nosso time o que intensificou os ataques, claro que perdi varias goles, mas levando em conta o meu estado até que me estava me saindo relativamente bem. Porém tudo piorou quando o Malfoy [sempre ele] fez um novo ataque, o placar estava 90 a 100, se ele conseguisse o ponto empataria conosco e não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade, por esse motivo me joguei na frente da bola sem me importar com os machucados, não havia como protegê-los se quisesse impedir o gol, infelizmente a goles atingiu o meu braço machucado e apesar de conseguir mandá-la para Wood a dor ficou quase insuportável, minha única era James porque eu não conseguiria fazer mais nenhuma defesa.

- James Potter acha logo a droga desse pomo. – Eu berrei para ele enquanto tentava me preparar para uma nova bola.

Essa, porém nunca veio porque, Merlin devia estar com pena de mim, James deu um mergulho capturando o pomo sem deixar nenhuma brecha para o apanhador Sonserino. Com cuidado desço minha vassoura até o chão e o rosto do time corria para fazer o mesmo. Quando estávamos todos em solo as comemorações começaram e o tio Dumby [apelido inventado pelo Sirius] entregou a taça de Quadribol para o Wood que chamou todo o time para uma foto e depois passou, junto com os outros jogadores, o troféu para James e para mim.

- Eu nunca vi tanta determinação quanto a sua Ravena e nem tanta habilidade quanto a sua James. – Ele falou sorrindo. - Vocês merecem.

Nós ainda comemorávamos quando Remo e Peter conseguiram se aproximar de nós sendo arrastados pelo Sirius que se jogou em cima de mim me abraçando fortemente o que me fez gritar de dor e todos se lembraram de que eu estava machucada.

- Levem-na para a enfermaria. – Wood instruiu os meninos que saíram me guiando pelo caminho que se abrira para nós.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Rave, eu juro que esqueci. – Sirius se desculpava depois que deixamos a multidão.

- Sirius não foi sua culpa, eu sei que não teria feito de propósito não precisa se culpar.

Como o castelo estava vazio não demoramos para chegar na enfermaria onde fui atendida por Madame Polferm que rapidamente curou o meu braço e costelas, quando ela terminou meus pais estavam entrando na enfermaria e sendo seguidos pelos Potter.

- Como você está querida? – Mamãe perguntou preocupada.

- Estou bem, foi apenas um balaço, mãe.

- Você foi incrível, foram umas das melhores defesas que já vi na minha vida. – Papai me elogiou afagando meus cabelos.

- Podia ter sido melhor, ela quase deixou empatar. – Sirius falou aparentemente tinha recuperado seu bom humor.

- Vá voar em um hipogrifo, Sirius.

- Ravena! – Minha mãe me repreendeu, eu esqueci que ela estava aqui. – Que linguagem é essa minha filha?

- Desculpa mãe. – Falei enquanto todos, incluindo meu pai, prendiam o riso, digamos que nunca fui conhecida por ser boca limpa.

Depois de algum tempo eu fui liberada da enfermaria e os meus pais foram embora, sei que parece inacreditável mais estou devendo uma ao Malfoy, pois graças ao balaço que ele mandou em cima de mim mamãe nem se preocupou com o resto do time ser composto inteiramente de meninos, voltamos a sala comunal da Grifinória onde acontecia uma festa de comemoração pela vitória do campeonato, com muita música, comida, [Já contei que descobrimos a entrada para a cozinha, para alegria do Peter?] cerveja amanteigada e wisk de fogo preciso comentar que contrabandeamos isso do Três Vassouras para Hogwarts?

Obviamente nós trocamos de roupa para a festa, eu usava um vestido vinho, sapatos de salto [problema de ser baixinha] e o cabelo bem preso em um coque, sabe como é, primeira noite de lua cheia e tal. Eu estava dançando quando dei falta do Remo, o que é muito estranho já que ele estava conosco a alguns minutos, eu o procurei por todo o salão e frustrada me sentei no beiral da janela [todas as poltrona estavam ocupadas] e foi quando vi a coisa mais estranha da minha vida, Remo sendo guiado pela professora Mcgonagall e por Madame Polferm até algum lugar que não consegui ver.

Não foi preciso pensar muito e corri atrás dos outros, afinal vínhamos tentando descobrir o por que do desaparecimento do Remo uma vez por mês o ano inteiro [Apesar de eu ter uma leve suspeita do motivo]. O primeiro que encontrei foi o James, meio que cantando uma terceiranista.

- James, eu vi o Remo lá fora indo na direção da Floresta Proibida. – Sussurrei para que a menina não ouvisse.

- Acha que está indo por aquele motivo?

- É o que parece.

- Vou buscar a capa. Chame os outros.

Eu concordei e fui atrás do Sirius e Peter, mas acho que devo uma explicação sobre a capa, no Natal desse ano o senhor Potter a deu para o James, achávamos que era uma capa comum até o James jogá-la por sobre o seu corpo e ele desaparecer, descobrimos dessa forma que tínhamos diante de nós uma legitima capa da invisibilidade, como aquela do conto dos três irmãos, o senhor Potter assim como o papai adorava ajudar em nossas atividades, digamos que ilícitas. Como nós cinco não cabíamos de baixo da capa fui incumbida de fazer um feitiço de expansão, mas ele tem que ser renovada a cada mês porque aparentemente a capa suga a energia acabando com o feitiço.

Agora voltando ao presente, não foi difícil achar o Peter parado ao lado da mesa de comidas e o Sirius cercado de garotas e com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão, reboquei os dois até o quarto deles onde o James já nos esperava e repeti o que tinha visto.

- O que estamos esperando? – Sirius perguntou pegando a capa de James e jogando-a sobre o seu corpo, desaparecendo totalmente.

Eu e James demos de ombro e entramos sob a capa, o Peter não queria muito ir, mas o convencemos a nos seguir por livre e espontânea pressão. Uma vez que todos estávamos invisíveis foi extremamente fácil sair do castelo e não demoramos a chegar a borda da Floresta Proibida, estávamos prestes a entrar nela quando escutamos um barulho vindo, acreditem se quiserem, do salgueiro lutador, mas não era um barulho qualquer, parecia um tipo de uivo, um som muito comum vindo de um...

- Lobisomem. – Sirius falou antes que eu completasse o raciocínio.

Eu não precisava olhar para o céu para ter certeza da lua cheia, afinal eu era filha dela, mas isso era um mal sinal porque queria dizer que as minhas teorias sobre o desaparecimento do Remo estavam corretas.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo. – James falou nos puxando nessa direção.

Assim como quando fomos não tivemos problemas para voltar e nos encontrávamos no dormitório dos meninos, o colega de quarto deles ainda estava na festa, Sirius estava jogado na cama dele, James brincava com um pomo de ouro que nós demos de aniversário para ele, Peter, para variar, comia compulsivamente e eu estava sentada na janela.

- Isso não pode ser verdade. – James murmurou pela milésima vez. – Ou pode?

- É o que parece. – Respondi.

- Mas por que ele não contaria? Somos amigos dele e ele devia confiar em nós.

- Não é tão fácil assim contar um segredo desses, deve ter achado que não aceitaríamos, que teríamos medo dele.

- E não temos? – Peter falou pela primeira vez desde que voltamos.

- Mas você contou. – Sirius lembrou ignorando Peter completamente.

- Primeiro de tudo, não temos medo do nosso amigo, Peter, ele ainda é o mesmo Remo que conhecemos. – Falei enquanto o fuzilava com os olhos. – Segundo, há uma grande diferença entre contar ser uma filha da lua e um lobisomem.

- Não sei por que se todos são ligados a lua. – James falou me fazendo rir, mas depois continuou sério. – E o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos esperar a lua cheia acabar e conversaremos com o Remo, precisamos tirar essa história a limpo.

- Você fala como se não estivesse surpresa. – Peter me acusou.

- Eu tinha uma ideia de que poderia ser isso, afinal andei pesquisando na biblioteca, por isso tenho uma sugestão para pormos em pratica o quanto antes.

James, Sirius e eu trocamos olhares marotos, já havíamos combinado tentar e o Remo sendo lobisomem ainda nos dava mais motivos, eu só não entendi porque o Peter engoliu em seco depois do que eu disse. Assim fica parecendo que ele não gosta dos nossos planos.


	9. Conversinha entre marotos

Durante o período de lua cheia eu passava a maior parte da minha noite pesquisando mais informações para que a minha ideia desse certo e a outra parte preocupada com o Remo, apesar de entender porque ele não nos contou eu preferia que o tivesse feito, mas é como minha mãe sempre diz, não adianta chorar pelo suco de abóbora derramado.

Ontem foi a última noite de lua cheia e ficamos esperando pelo Remo no salão comunal, ainda bem que era sábado e os alunos ou estavam enfurnados na biblioteca por causa das provas que iram começar em breve ou aproveitando o belo dia no jardim. Era por volta de umas onze horas quando o Remo finalmente apareceu.

- Sinto muito ter ido embora sem avisar a vocês, mas o meu pai ficou doente e tive que voltar para casa para ajudá-lo.

Nós nos entreolhamos pensando em um modo de contar a ele o que tínhamos descoberto. Impressão minha ou o Peter está tremendo?

- Sabemos sobre o seu problema peludo. – Sirius falou sem rodeios o que se a gente para pensar é bem a cara dele, mas ao escutar isso o Remo se tornou ainda mais pálido, se é que isso é possível.

- Eu... eu... não sei... do... que vocês... estão falando. – Remo falou tremendo e não sei a quem ele pretendia convencer com essa resposta.

- Remy, de gago nesse grupo já basta o Peter. – Eu falei tentando amenizar o clima. – Por que não nos contou?

- Não precisam continuarem sendo meus amigos se não quiserem, mas não contem para ninguém, por favor. – Ele falou me ignorando e porque mesmo que eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa com isso? Me lembrei, porque eles sempre fazem isso.

- Número 1 por que cargas d'água nós contaríamos para alguém?- Sirius falou com um dedo levantado, indicando o número, como se falasse com uma criançinha ou com ele mesmo, vai saber? – E número 2 o que a gente faz se ainda quiser ser seu amigo?

- Eu sou um lobisomem. – Ele falou como se para enfatizar a verdade.

- Sim, Remo você é um lobisomem e eu uma filha da lua, será que somos mesmo tão diferentes?

- Eu tive medo. – Ele finalmente respondeu minha pergunta. – Você, melhor do que todas as pessoas, sabe como é isso.

- Eu sei que é difícil, Remo, mas tem que confiar em nós somos seus amigos independente do que você se transforma nas noites de lua cheia, se não pudermos confiar em nossos amigos em quem poderemos?

- Muito bem se alguém tiver mais algum segredo sombrio para revelar fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – James falou brincando.

- Muito bem se insistem precisam saber que eu sou um assassino em série. – Sirius falou imitando... bem eu não sei o que ele estava imitando. – Mas é serio galera, mais uma revelação toda melosa desse tipo e eu juro que vomito.

O Remo por ser uma pessoa muito pacifista se limitou a virar os olhos e não falou nada, mas quanto a mim, creio que já devam ter percebido que não sou exatamente um posso de delicadeza, bem podemos dizer que eu apresentei o meu punho ao estomago do Sirius.

- O que aconteceu com toda aquela história de sexo frágil. – James perguntou entre risos.

- Sei lá, deve ter ido para o mesmo lugar que o cavalheirismo de vocês.

- Cruel. – O Remo comentou, parece que inconscientemente estávamos fazendo ele voltar a ser ele mesmo.

- Eu faço o melhor que eu posso.

- Falando em poder temos outra novidade para você, Senhor Lua. – Sirius falou de forma calma.

- Senhor Lua? – Todos nós perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- É o novo apelido do Remo, o da Ravena pode ser Senhorita Lua.

- Sabe qual vai ser o seu, Sirius? – Eu falei com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Vão chorar sobre o meu tumulo se eu não calar a boca.

- Não acha que ele é um pouco grande, Rave?

- Quer que eu apresente a minha mão a sua cara também. – Eu rebati o que o fez ficar quieto por um instante.

- Agora voltando ao assunto, daqui a algum tempo você terá companhia em suas transformações. – Sirius terminou de explicar depois de eu não ter espancado ele.

- O quê? – Remo e Peter berraram juntos. – É perigoso.

- Não para todos, nós andamos pesquisando e aparentemente lobisomens só atacam seres humanos. – James começou a explicar.

- Desculpe, eu parei de ouvir depois que você disse que pesquisaram. – Remo falou como se saísse de um transe.

- Muito engraçado, Remo, mas é a verdade, por mais que eu também tenha achado estranho ver James Potter e Sirius Black na biblioteca.

- Ravena!

- Sinto muito se só falo a verdade, mas graças a essas pesquisas e que fique bem claro que eu as comecei, nós descobrimos que os lobisomens não atacam animais.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Peter perguntou voltando a tremer enquanto eu, James e Sirius trocávamos olhares cúmplices.

- Isso que dizer meu caro Peter. – Sirius começou de forma solene. – Que vamos nos transformar em animagos.

**Olha eu sei que a fic não é nenhuma das sete maravilhas do mundo, mas eu agradeceria bastante de vocês deixassem algum comentário, nem que seja para dizer só um bom ou me criticar. Não vou ameaçar parar de postar a fic porque eu odeio projetos inacabados, mas vocês deixariam uma autora muito feliz se deixassem uma review.**


	10. Viramos animagos

Nada muito importante aconteceu no último mês do segundo ano, exceto pelo fato da Marlene, que é uma fanática por Quadribol, ter voltado a falar comigo depois de termos ganho o campeonato para a Grifinória. Durante as férias nos encontramos varias vezes principalmente com o Sirius, pois aparentemente ele brigara com a mãe e acabou passando as duas últimas semanas de férias na casa do James.

Ao voltarmos para Hogwarts o número de garotas caídas pelos meus amigos, excluam o Peter dessa frase, triplicou de tamanho e eu estou falando sério, perdi a conta de quantas garotas foram atrás de mim para que eu tentasse marcar um encontro com os meninos em nome delas. Claro que eu entendia a situação delas, o que não as fazia ficar menos cômicas, mas encaremos os fatos: eles são populares, inteligentes, marotos, no caso do James e do Sirius jogam Quadribol e são os três são bonitos. O que foi? Não é só porque eles são meus amigos que eu fiquei cega. Para ser sincera não posso dizer que eles não gostem, bem talvez o Remo realmente não goste, mas James e Sirius tem uma nova garota toda a vez que eu olho. Acho que posso com orgulho dizer que também já atrai olhares de vários membros da ala masculina de Hogwarts, mas infelizmente tenho amigos muito ciumentos e super protetores que não deixam nenhum desses pretendentes chegarem perto de mim [Pior de tudo é que estão começando a subir no conceito da minha mãe por causa disso] e quase me esqueci, James continua tentando convencer a Lily a sair com ele, mas acho que nunca vai rolar principalmente levando em conta que quase todas as nossas brincadeiras tem como alvo o Ranhoso que é o melhor amigo da Lily.

Esse também foi o nosso primeiro ano em Hogsmeade, ou seria mais correto dizer, nosso primeiro ano legalmente em Hogsmeade, o que foi bem divertido já que pudemos tomar cerveja amanteigada sem nos preocuparmos em sermos pegos.

Como devem ter imaginado continuamos no time de Quadribol e a Grifinória foi novamente campeã da taça. Apesar do que todos dizem sobre a animalia ser difícil até que estamos conseguindo um avanço bastante rápido, ser bom em trasfiguração deve ajudar um pouco, e de alguma forma eu sabia que conseguiríamos nos transformar ainda esse ano*.

Eu estava certa, na ultima semana antes do final do ano letivo nos escondemos novamente sob a capa do James e seguimos até a Sala Precisa, uma de nossas descobertas mais recentes, uma sala que assume a "forma" do que você mais deseja, ou uma explicação melhor, nos dá o ambiente que desejamos. A única coisa que a sala não oferece é comida, mas somos amigos dos elfos domésticos que trabalham na cozinha e da dona do Três Vassouras, o melhor pub de Hogsmeade, logo foi fácil conseguirmos muitas guloseimas e muita, mas muita, cerveja amanteigada, afinal pretendíamos passar a noite toda lá. Uma breve explicação:

O colega de quarto dos meninos, Frank, já está acostumado com o desaparecimento deles e desde que prometi ajudá-lo a conquistar minha amiga Alicie ele até nos da cobertura [O plano vai muito bem por sinal, dou no máximo mais dois meses antes deles começarem a sair] e graças a minha habitual insônia e o grande período de rixa entre eu e minhas colegas de quarto [Lily teimosa como uma mula empacada ainda está de birra comigo por algo que aconteceu há três anos] não é um habito desconhecido que eu deite depois delas e já esteja fora do quarto quando elas acordam, mas agora voltando à história original.

- Faça a sua mágica, James. – Sirius falou brincando.

- Queremos um lugar aconchegante que nos permita treina em paz.

O James realmente sacava como a sala funcionava porque quando as portas apareceram permitindo assim nossa passagem nos deparamos com um grande salão com grande e fofas almofadas no canto e duas grandes mesa de madeira, o local ideal para o que pretendíamos fazer durante a noite.

- Cavalheiros, temos trabalho a fazer. – Falei entrando na sala e colocando nossas anotações sobre uma das mesas.

Os meninos me seguiram e colocaram a cerveja amanteigada e os doces na outra mesa.

- Quem quer começar? – Remo perguntou pegando a varinha era ele que supervisionava nossas tentativas de transformação.

- Eu vou, cheguei muito perto da última vez, hoje com certeza eu consigo. – Sirius falou todo convencido enquanto ia para o meio do salão. – Animalia.

Por um instante nada aconteceu, mas depois o Sirius começou a desaparecer e em seu lugar começou a surgir um mundo de pelos pretos que formaram... Aquilo era um cachorro?

- Por que será que não estou surpresa? – Perguntei de forma distraída enquanto os meninos riam, o Sirius tinha fama de pegador e estava com uma garota nova todo o dia.

- Eu fiquei surpreso. – James disse me encarando sério.

- Jura? – Perguntei confusa enquanto o Sirius voltava à forma humana.

- Claro, eu estava esperando ele virar uma galinha.

- Muito engraçado James, estou morrendo de rir. – Sirius falou mal humorado enquanto Peter quase se engasgava com o bolo que comia, [Inacreditável, que estejamos aqui a menos de uma hora e o Peter já tenha atacado a comida] Remo chorava de tanto rir e eu rolava no chão descontroladamente.

- Você pode não ter achado graça, mas eles sim. – James falou sorrindo e apontando para o resto de nós.

- Quero só ver no que você vai se transformar James, aí a gente conversa e veremos que vai rir por último. – Sirius falou com um sorriso maligno que me fez parar de rir rapidinho.

- Tudo bem, vou ser um leão mesmo. – James falou confiante. - Animalia

Pelos dourados começaram a surgir e eu quase acreditei que ele havia acertado o animal, mas prestem atenção ao quase, porque tudo mudo de figura quando as galhadas apareceram, dessa vez era o Sirius que rolava no chão de tanto rir, mas se recompôs quando o James voltou para a forma humana.

- Muito másculo esse seu veado. – Sirius falou se contendo para prender o riso.

- É cervo, eu sou um cervo. – James gritou na defensiva.

- Não se preocupe James, eu sempre soube que você jogava no outro time. – Eu falei bancando a inocente.

- Cala a boca, Ravena.

- Sabiam que a animalia revela o verdadeiro ser interior das pessoas. – Remo comentou como quem não quer nada e mordi o meu lábio para não ter uma nova crise de risos.

- Sendo assim aposto que a Ravena vira uma linda e delicada borboleta. – James falou claramente implicando comigo.

- Ou uma libélula. – Sirius falou dando a sua risada, que se a gente para pensar, parece mais com um latido que com outra coisa.

- Vocês não perdem por esperar. – Eu falei furiosa, odiava que me chamassem de delicada, e sabia que meus olhos estavam puxando mais para o prata do que para o azul. – Animalia.

No começo nada aconteceu e comecei a pensar que não seria capaz de me transformar quando um calor repentino passou pelo meu corpo, meu tamanho foi um pouco reduzido enquanto uma plumagem escura recobria o meu corpo que já possuía garras, cauda e assas. Ao termino da transformação constatei que havia virado uma ave de porte grande, uma fênix para ser mais precisa e por pura ironia me transformei em uma fênix negra, o mesmo animal cuja pena formava o núcleo da minha varinha e o senhor Olivaras acreditava ser parecida comigo.

Encarei as faces espantadas de meus amigos enquanto voltava para a forma humana.

- Um pouco maior que uma borboleta, não acham? – Perguntei sarcástica.

- Uma fênix negra, sério Rave? – Remo me perguntou surpreso.

Nós cinco sabíamos, na verdade não tenho muita certeza se o Peter sabia, mas tudo bem, o quão perigoso ou amável esse animal podia ser, afinal aprendemos sobre ele na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, nosso amigo meio gigante, Hagrid, nos convenceu a nos inscrevermos nessa aula, mas até que ela é legal. Acho que nunca comentei, mas como estamos no terceiro ano temos que escolher matérias optativas, além dessa que nós cinco cursamos eu estou fazendo Runas Antigas, Remo está fazendo Aritimancia e James, Sirius e Peter estão cursando adivinhação porque de acordo com eles é a aula mais fácil da lista. Remo, Peter e eu tentamos convencer a dupla sangue puro a fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, porque eles não conseguem entender nada sobre esse mundo e eu sei o que estão pensando, mas apesar dos meus pais serem bruxos devido as minhas origens eles fizeram questão que eu conhecesse o mundo trouxa também.

- Só falta você, Peter. – Falei me virando para ele, que só para variar ainda estava comendo.

- Não posso deixar para a próxima?

- NÃO! – James, Sirius e eu gritamos em resposta.

Foram precisas muitas tentativas e muita da nossa ajuda para que o Peter começasse a muda, ele começou a encolher, ganhou um pelo cinza e um rabo longo e rosado, o Peter se transformara em um rato o que me fez começar a acreditar na teoria do Remo de que a animalia revelava o verdadeiro interior das pessoas.

- Um rato? – Sirius perguntou indignado.

- Não fui eu que escolhi. – Peter retrucou depois de volta a forma humana, ele precisou da minha ajuda e da do Remo para isso.

- Não tem problema você ser um animal pequeno, isso vai facilitar vocês a abrirem a passagem para a casa dos gritos. – Remo o consolou.

- Eu tinha um rato chamado Rabicho. – Comentei distraída ao me lembrar do meu pobre mascote.

- Qual o motivo disso? – James perguntou confuso.

- Nenhum, eu apenas me lembrei dele quando vi o Peter em forma de rato.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Um dia eu esqueci a porta aberta e ele fugiu do meu quarto enquanto eu estava na escola e a coruja do papai o comeu pensando que era o almoço.

- Apesar do final trágico eu gostei desse nome. – Peter comentou distraído enquanto voltava para perto das comidas.

- Então vamos te chamar de Rabicho. – Sirius falou vitorioso. – Agora só faltam quatro apelidos.

- Menos Sirius quase nada. – Eu falei enquanto pegava uma garrafa de cerveja amanteiga e me jogava nas almofadas. – E por Merlin que tara por apelidos é essa, achei que já tivesse desistido dessa ideia levando em conta que você na cria nada que preste.

- Não enche Nix. – Sirius rebateu e do que foi que ele me chamou?

- O que você disse? – James perguntou mais rápido do que eu.

- É o novo apelido da Ravena, fênix era muito grande então eu abreviei para Nix.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, você está reclamando de fênix quando o apelido do Peter ficou sendo Rabicho? – Remo perguntou confuso com a lógica do Sirius.

- Mas sabem que eu até que gostei afinal na mitologia grega Nix é a deusa primordial da noite e apesar de ter certeza de que o Sirius não sabia dessa parte. – Eu falei enquanto Sirius me dava a língua fazendo os outros rirem. – Esse é um nome bastante adequado já que eu sou uma fênix negra, ou seja, da noite e Ravena quer dizer negra enquanto Ciaran significa negra como a noite.

- Tem razão o Sirius jamais teria pensado nisso sozinho. – Remo constatou fazendo todos rirem ainda mais.

- Você fica quietinho Senhor Lua. – Sirius rebateu irritado.

- Por Merlin esse apelido é muito ruim mesmo, será que você não consegue nada melhor? – Peter perguntou entre um bolinho e outro.

- Você quatro só sabem reclamar, mas dar ideias que é bom, nada. – Sirius resmungou se jogando nas almofadas quase me acertando. [Apesar de eu achar que a intenção era essa]

- Que tal Aluado? – Perguntei me afastando do Sirius antes que ele fizesse alguma loucura.

- Esse é bom, pode continuar. – James falou interessado.

- Quer dizer aquele que é afetado pela lua. – Expliquei.

- Adorei, ficamos com esse. – Remo gritou antes que o Sirius pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Muito bem agora sobramos eu, o lindo, perfeito Sirius Gostoso Black e o nosso querido veado James Potter.

- Eu já falei que é um cervo. – James berrou.

Enquanto os dois discutiam uma ideia começou a se formar em minha mente devido ao jeito vaidoso, egocêntrico e mal ou bem filinho do papai do Six.

- Ei Six, o que acha de Almofadinhas? – Perguntei inocentemente enquanto via James e Remo prenderem o riso por trás dele ao entenderem o trocadilho.

- Parece bom, mas por quê? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Suas patas parecem almofadas quando você se transforma em cachorro. – Peter falou convicto me poupando de ter que inventar uma desculpa, louvada seja a ignorância dele.

- Parece um bom apelido, mas e quanto ao James?

- Bambi? – Perguntei rindo e depois tive que desvia de um soco do James por ter dado essa ideia.

- O James já está meio velho para esse. – Remo falou entre riso.

- Chifrudo? –Sirius sugeriu.

- Resolveram fazer um complô contra mim hoje? – James perguntou indignado olhando de Sirius para mim.

- Que tal Pontas? – Peter perguntou hesitante.

- Perfeito, vou ficar com esse antes que algum de vocês tenha outra ideia brilhante. – James falou nos fuzilando com os olhos.

- Eu proponho um brinde aos marotos. – Sirius falou levantando a sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e sendo copiado pelo resto de nós. – Um brinde a Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Nix.

**[*Eu sei que na história oficial os marotos só conseguem se transformar em animagos em seu quinto ano, mas aqui eles conseguem isso o mais cedo possível, apesar disso vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível a história original de J. K. Rowling]**


	11. Notícias do mundo bruxo

Essas férias não foram exatamente como eu esperava, quero dizer, quanto a minha família e os meninos foi ótimo como em todos os anos, mas um cleptomaníaco que atende pelo nome de Voldemort tem aterrorizado o mundo bruxo ao assassinar com seus seguidores vários nascidos trouxas. Admito que na primeira vez que li a reportagem no Profeta Diário me lembrei da ameaça que o Malfoy me fez em meu primeiro ano e confesso que temi pela minha vida e das pessoas próximas a mim.

Enquanto isso meu pai só sabia reclamar, ao que parece esse louco já vinha cometendo diversas atrocidades contra os trouxas e o Mistério não havia feito nada alegando não ser problema deles, novamente me lembre de meu primeiro ano durante as férias de páscoa quando nem eu nem o James fomo para casa porque nossos pais estavam em reunião com o primeiro ministro, hoje tenho quase certeza de que eles discutiam sobre Voldemort.

Ao que tudo indicava teríamos mais um bruxo das trevas disposto a livrar o mundo das criaturas que sujam a imagem dos bruxos como trouxas, nascidos trouxas, mestiços e traidores do sangue. Claro que isso é uma completa idiotice, mas estávamos prestes a ver a reprise de Grindelwald, provavelmente em alguns anos tudo estaria acabado e as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Quisera eu ter percebido que seria muito, mas muito, pior e que dali a alguns anos eu estaria dando todas as minhas economias para trazer Grindelwald de volta porque esse pelo menos nós sabíamos como derrotar.

**Eu sei que esse capítulo está curtinho, mas é só para mostrar que eles começaram a ter consciência do que acontecia no mundo fora de Hogwarts, a partir de agora os capítulos vão começar a ser mais dinâmicos, porque aos poucos eles vão começar a se envolverem com a guerra.**


	12. Sirius enlouquece de vez

Nós cinco concordamos que precisaríamos de uma ajuda para conseguirmos mais informações além das presentes nos livros e eu só conhecia uma pessoa que seria capaz de entender e nos ajudar, meu pai. [Os aurores precisam fazer uma matéria dedicada inteiramente a lobisomens durante o curso] Assim um dia antes da volta as aulas nos reunimos na minha casa e papai nos deu varias dicas sobre como controlar o Remo além de ter ficado bastante impressionado com o fato de termos conseguido nos transformar em animagos com a penas 14 anos. Sei que provavelmente nesse momento devem estar achando que somos malucos em confiar esse segredo, ilegal, a alguém, principalmente para uma pessoa que trabalha no Ministério, mas meu pai é muito parecido conosco, o Sirius até diz que se ele ainda estudasse em Hogwarts seria um maroto, e como já comentei precisávamos de alguém com experiência para que não acabássemos machucado o Remo acidentalmente e sabíamos que ele jamais contaria o nosso segredo.

Faz duas semanas desde que tivemos essa conversa e é noite de lua cheia, além de ser a primeira vez que vamos com o Remo até a Casa dos Gritos, papai também nos ensinou um feitiço que permite nos comunicarmos através de pensamentos mesmo quando estivermos na nossa forma de animal. Mas voltando ao assunto, Remo como de costume foi levado até o Salgueiro Lutador por Madame Polferm e mais ou menos uma hora depois nos encontramos no dormitório dos meninos, vestimos a capa e fomos nos encontrar com nosso amigo lobisomem.

- Pode ir Peter. – James falou quando chegamos em frente ao salgueiro.

Se transformando em um pequeno rato Peter deixou a proteção da capa e apertou o pequeno nó de madeira que imobilizava os galhos da árvore. Rapidamente o seguimos e nos esgueiramos pelo túnel que nos levaria até o interior da casa que muitos julgavam mal assombrada.

- Não sei como deixei vocês virem, pode ser perigoso. – Remo falou assim que despimos a capa, ele estava desse jeito desde que percebera que não abandonaríamos a ideia como ele ainda tinha esperança que fizéssemos.

- Relaxa Aluado, nós sabemos dos riscos. – Eu falei o abraçando, mas me afastei rapidamente enquanto conferia se meus cabelos estavam bem presos. – Vai começar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Sirius perguntou enquanto James e Remo reviravam os olhos.

- Filha da lua, já esqueceu Six? – Eu perguntei enquanto sentia meus sentidos e poderes aumentarem. – Temos que nos transformar. Agora.

Em alguns instantes demos lugar a um rato, [Peter havia voltado a forma humana depois que entramos] um cachorro, um cervo e uma fênix negra e alguns minutos depois a transformação do Remo começou.

"É horrível." Pensei enquanto tentava inutilmente desviar os olhos.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Nix, estamos com ele agora" Sirius pensou enquanto passava o focinho sobre minha assa em uma tentativa inútil de me acalmar.

"Fique atrás de mim, eu aviso quando terminar" James pensou se colocando na minha frente e bloqueando minha visão.

Nós podíamos implicar um com o outro e não falar quase nada que prestasse, mas somos verdadeiros amigos e fique grata por eles saberem que apesar da minha aparência de garota durona eu odiava ver as pessoas que eu amava sofrendo e vamos combinar a transformação em lobisomem não é algo muito agradável.

"Você já pode olhar Rave" James e Sirius pensaram ao mesmo tempo e eu voe por sobre eles para poder ver o Remo.

Bem ele não era mais o mesmo parecia com um lobo, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda tinha um pouco de humanidade, principalmente quando olhávamos para seus olhos. Passamos a noite toda controlando o Remo para que ele não se ferisse e assim também fizemos por todas as noites até a lua cheia dar lugar a uma minguante. Para que os outros não morressem de cansaço eu lhes dava uma pequena parcela da energia da lua, eles a principio ficaram preocupados, mas era uma quantidade muito pequena que não me causaria mal algum.

Hoje estamos voltando para o castelo junto com o Remo uma vez que a lua cheia já chegou ao fim e o sol nascia por entre as torres do castelo.

- Ravena pegue sua câmera. – Sirius falou enquanto os quatro se juntavam lado a lado em uma foto que eu prontamente bati.

- Nix, você tem que estar na foto. – Remo falou, eu quase nunca estava nas fotos já que preferia batê-las.

- Alguém tem que tirá-las, Aluado. – Eu rebati.

- Você é ou não é uma bruxa, Ravena? – James perguntou me puxando para o meio deles enquanto o Sirius com a varinha fazia a maquina levitar e a disparou enquanto eu segurava nos dois para não perder o equilíbrio.

- Pronto, a primeira foto oficial dos marotos depois que viramos animagos. – Sirius falou me devolvendo a câmera e chegando propositalmente para o lado, eu ainda estava me apoiando neles, conclusão eu cai com tudo no chão.

- Eu vou te matar Sirius Black. – Eu gritei correndo atrás dele enquanto os outros só faziam rir da cena e estranhamente tenho a sensação que o James tirou uma foto com a câmera que eu tinha deixado para trás.

Eles as vezes, ou melhor quase sempre, eram uns idiotas, mas aqueles idiotas eram os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter pedido a Merlin.

...

Faltam um pouco mais de duas semanas para o Natal e para a sorte do Remo a lua cheia não vai atrapalhar o seu feriado nesse ano já estamos indo, hoje, para a Casa dos Gritos. Era uma noite como outra qualquer até o Remo começar a ficar mais agitado do que de costume e sem nenhum motivo aparente.

"O que será que há com ele?" Peter pensou.

"Não faço a menor ideia" James respondeu.

"Deve ser o Sirius, papai disse que os lobisomens começam a se descontrolar quando sentem cheiro de carne humana."

"Por falar no Sirius por que ele não veio com a gente?" James perguntou e com as assas fiz um movimento que acredito se assemelhar a um dar de ombros.

"Ele falou que tinha que ver uma coisa na biblioteca"

Os olhos de cervo do James encontraram com o meu de fênix e de imediato soubemos que isso era uma mentira, nos viramos para Peter e pensamos ao mesmo tempo:

"Espere aqui"

Um pouco atrapalhados nós subimos pelo túnel ainda em nossa forma animaga e imagine nosso espanto quando ao sairmos da passagem demos de cara com um grande cachorro negro também conhecido como Almofadinhas ou Sirius Black.

"Onde você estava?" James perguntou, mas enquanto isso meu cérebro já trabalhava em busca de uma resposta e foi quando eu percebi.

"O que você fez?"

"Do que você está falando, Ravena?"

"O Remo está sentindo cheiro de humano e não é o seu como pensamos a principio então eu vou repetir só mais uma vez o que você fez? Ou seria melhor perguntar que você trouxe?"

"Snape" Ele pensou a contra gosto.

"Você é louco?" Mandei em uma onda de pensamentos que se assemelha a um grito "Ok, não me responda. O Remo pode matá-lo seu cabeça oca."

"Que diferença faria se ele morresse?"

"O Remo seria um assassino Sirius e poderia ser expulso da escola quando os outros descobrissem que ele é um lobisomem, nem todos são mente aberta como nós." James falou não só sério, mas também com um tom de fúria que eu nunca tinha escutado ele usando para nenhum de nós principalmente se fosse o Sirius.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" Sirius perguntou para si mesmo percebendo pela primeira vez as conseqüência do que fizera, nos podíamos aprontar, mas tínhamos um lema de nunca machucar ninguém ao menos que fosse estritamente necessário.

"Ainda temos tempo de consertar tudo isso, mas precisa nos dizer exatamente o que você falou para o Ranhoso."

"Que se ele usasse um galho para apertar um nó do Salgueiro Lutador ele conseguiria entrar em um túnel que mostraria porque o Remo desaparecia uma vez por mês."

As engrenagens do meu cérebro trabalhavam freneticamente para bolar um jeito de nos livrarmos dessa enrascada quando um pensamento do James em tom de desespero invadiu a minha mente.

"Ravena, o Snape vai entrar pelo túnel a qualquer minuto, ele já está levitando o galho"

"Temos que voltar a nossa forma humana, Sirius você vai chamar o Dumbledore e eu e o James tiramos o Ranhoso de lá."

"Estaremos desprotegidos em nossa forma humana." Sirius reclamou.

"Já estamos enrascados para sair dessa confusão, que lembre-se você nos meteu, ainda quer que o Ranhoso, ou pior, o professor Dumbledore descubra que somos animagos ilegais?"

"Eu sou um completo idiota."

"É sim, mas ainda é nosso amigo e temos um pouco de tempo para consertar tudo isso então anda logo"

Sirius saiu correndo em direção ao castelo ainda em sua forma animaga e se transformou em humano enquanto ainda fazia isso, ao mesmo tempo James e eu, já em nossas formas humanas, corríamos na direção oposta para salvar o Snape. [Não acredito que acabei de dizer isso] Eu acho que nesse momento corri mais rápido do que jamais correra em toda a minha vida e por milagre divino de Merlin conseguimos puxar o Snape de dentro do túnel antes que o Remo acabasse com ele.

- Me larguem! – Snape gritou ainda sendo segurado pelo ombro por James enquanto eu fechava a passagem, afinal não podíamos correr o risco que o Remo saísse.

- Não até Dumbledore chegar aqui. – Eu falei me levantando e o encarando com meus olhos que no momento deviam estar muito prateados.

- Ainda bem que ele está vindo, quero só ver o que ele vai fazer com você e com seus amiguinhos quando ele descobrir que o Lupin é um lobisomem, sua sangue-ruim.

- Já fui chamada de coisa pior Snape. – Respondi dando de ombros, o que eu dissera não era mentira, enquanto isso o James revirava os olhos por trás do Snape e não era por causa da minha fala.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dumbledore perguntou caminhando em nossa direção ao lado de um aliviado Sirius por ver que ainda estávamos vivos.

- Remo Lupin é um lobisomem. – Snape falou confiante crente que acabara de ferrar com as nossas vidas, mas acho que nem parou para pensar que Dumbledore jamais seria maluco de permitir que um lobisomem estudasse em Hogwarts sem ele saber disso, por isso volto a repetir, esse pessoal da Sonserina não pensa.

- Eu sei disso senhor Snape e quero que saiba que não poderá contar isso para ninguém, fui claro? – Ele falou olhando Snape por cima dos oculinhos de meia lua e se virando para nós três acrescentou. – Imagino que os senhores também saibam disso?

- Faz mais de um ano. – James respondeu por todos nós.

- Compreendo, sinto que terei de lhes dar uma detenção por toda essa confusão senhores e senhorita. – Ele falou enquanto dávamos de ombros, já esperávamos por isso e vamos combinar, qual é a diferença de uma detenção a mais ou a menos para quem já têm tantas.

- Mas eu quase morri professor.

- Fomos nós que te salvamos seu idiota. – James falou apontando para si próprio e para mim, mas Snape o ignorou.

- Creio que já deva ter ouvido o ditado, a curiosidade matou o gato, senhor Snape, portanto o senhor tem quase tanta culpa no que aconteceu quando os senhores Black e Potter e a senhorita Wikiman. – Dumbledore falou fazendo o Snape calar aquela boca grande. – Agora devem voltar para dentro do castelo.

- E o Rabicho. – James sussurrou para nós enquanto dávamos de ombros, não tínhamos como voltar para buscá-lo

Voltamos a caminhar um pouco atrás de Dumbledore e do Ranhoso e meus olhos vagavam pelo terreno, já tão conhecido, distraidamente quando vi uma bola de pelos cinza se aproximar de mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rabicho? – Perguntei surpresa afinal tínhamos pedido para ele ficar com o Remo.

- O que disse senhorita Wikiman? – Dumbledore perguntou se virando para me encarar.

- Nada professor. – Respondi calmamente e depois que ele parou de prestar atenção em mim retirei Peter de dentro do casaco onde havia o escondido e mostrei para os garotos.

- Você realmente é um rato, Peter. – Sirius comentou brincando.

- Sempre fugindo de tudo. – Eu murmurei o escondendo novamente, era melhor que Dumbledore não o visse ou teríamos problemas maiores que uma detenção.


	13. A loucura do Sirius deve ser contagiosa

Nós estávamos no salão principal tomando calmamente o nosso café da manhã, o período da lua cheia graças a Merlin já acabou e dessa por isso ele também está aqui conosco. Por falar nisso depois do trágico acidente com o Snape não tivemos maiores problemas, mas tivemos que passar a tomar o dobro do cuidado ao sair do castelo e concordamos por unanimidade que precisamos bolar um jeito de poder monitorar as pessoas para que nada parecido acontecesse novamente, só não sabemos como fazer isso, ainda, afinal para quem conseguiu virar um animago com apenas 14 anos de idade não poderia ser muito difícil.

Mas voltando ao assunto original, [Será que só eu percebi que tenho a mania de ficar pulando de um assunto para o outro?] nós estávamos agindo normalmente, Remo lia um livro, Peter comia mais do que três pessoas juntas, James brincava com um pomo de ouro que lhe demos de aniversário, o Sirius cantava alguma garota que estava sentada perto dele e eu tentava com a ajuda da Alice ensinar alguma coisa de poções para o Frank, ele era quase tão ruim quanto o Sirius, mas pelo menos nunca explodiu um caldeirão na minha cara. Acho que me esqueci de comentar, mas ele e a Alice começaram a namorar serio a alguns meses, graças a uma pequena ajudinha da minha parte.

Então nós estávamos fazendo tudo isso quando chegou o correio coruja e Morgana, minha coruja negra não a sacerdotisa, pousou na minha frente trazendo no bico uma carta de minha mãe, até ai tudo completamente normal, mas foi o conteúdo da carta que quase me fez cair do banco.

_Rave querida,_

_Eu estava pensando em convidar os meninos para passarem as férias de Natal aqui em casa, seu pai já concordou, e assim poderão comemorar o seu aniversário com você. Por favor, não demore a escrever com a resposta se eles poderão vir ou não._

_Com amor Mamãe_

Quero dizer, não é que eu não tenha gostado, mas mamãe não morria exatamente de amores pelos meus amigos e olha que ela não sabia nem metade das coisas que já fizemos. E fala sério, juntar cinco marotos em uma mesma casa por mais de uma semana sendo que minha mãe é a pessoa mais certinha e ordeira que eu já conheci, [Pensando bem ela e a Lily são páreo duro] ela só podia estar controlada pela maldição impérios o que nesses dias não é assim tão improvável.

- Ravena, o que houve? – Alice perguntou me analisando atentamente. – Você está mais pálida do que normalmente.

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco surpresa, minha mãe deve ter endoidado. – Falei estendendo a carta para que eles lessem o que se seguiu por uma série de risos.

- Isso é mesmo sério? – Remo perguntou me encarando confuso.

- É o que está parecendo.

- Sua mãe conhece os seus amigos? – Frank perguntou.

- O pior é que ela conhece mais ou menos, mas meu pai sabe muito bem com quem está lidando, vamos ver no que vai dar. – Falei rindo, essas férias seriam no mínimo interessantes. – Então como é que vai ser, vão poder ir?

- To dentro, qualquer coisa para fugir de minha família maluca. – Sirius falou sorrindo já se imaginando fora das garras da mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black, de acordo com ele a cada ano ficava pior.

- Só preciso perguntar para o meu pai, mas é quase certo que eu vá. – Remo me respondeu calmamente.

- Meus pais com certeza vão deixar, mas se preparem para passarem o próximo feriado lá em casa, sabem como a minha mãe é ciumenta. – James falou rindo e era verdade conhecíamos o ciúme da senhora Potter muito bem.

- Acho que meus pais não vão se importar. – Peter falou entre um bolinho e outro, se houvesse uma modalidade na olimpíada para maior comilão o Peter levava a medalha de ouro.

- Querem ir? – Perguntei me virando para Frank e Alice afinal eles estavam se dando muito bem conosco.

- Adoraríamos Ravena, mas vou conhecer os pais da Alice nesse Natal.

- Boa sorte com o sogrão, Romeu. – Eu falei brincando.

- Ravena Ciaran Wikiman. – Alice gritou me repreendendo, mas pude notar que prendia o riso, enquanto meus amigos muito discretos estavam rindo bem na cara do coitado do Frank que tremia de tanto nervoso, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu estava rindo muito da reação deles também.

Enquanto James e Sirius se divertiam ainda mais o Frank, não que eles já tenham passado por alguma experiência parecida, já que nenhum de nós alguma vez namorou a sério, no meu caso a culpa é dos meninos que nunca me permitiram tal coisa, [Ter amigos ciumentos é fogo] mas o James ainda tentava chamar a Lily para sair, eu acho que ela seria a única garota que ele faria questão de conhecer a família porque posso estar enganada, entretanto tenho a impressão de que ele realmente gosta dela, [Tadinho do meu amigo não tem a menor chance] eu escrevia a carta de resposta;

_Mamãe e Papai,_

_Eu acho que será incrível passar o Natal com os meninos, todos eles já concordaram e irão. Acho que por hora é a penas isso._

_Até o Natal, com amor de sua filha Ravena_

_P.S Papai por acaso a mamãe está sendo controlado por alguma maldição quando teve essa ideia?_

**Eu sei que esse capítulo não estar muito bom, mas é só uma introdução para o próximo onde eles vão aprontar na casa da Ravena.**

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz.**


	14. O melhor Natal de todos

- Lembre-se de passarem uma boa primeira impressão porque isso vai convencer a minha mãe. – Eu os instrui pela milionésima vez durante o percurso até King Cross.

- Para que tudo isso? – Sirius perguntou entediado. – Sua mãe já nos conhecesse.

- Não quando vocês estão sozinhos, tem ideia de como ela vai ficar falando no meu ouvido se achar que vocês não são uma companhia adequada?

- Tudo bem já entendemos que a sua mãe quer uma boa companhia para o bebê dela.

- Diz isso de novo e vamos começar mal, porque você vai chegar com um olho roxo, Pontas.

- Tá estressadinha Ravezinha? – Sirius falou com aquela voz de bebê.

- Não provoca Sirius, depois vai ficar reclamando. – Remo falou calmamente.

- Não enche Remo.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- Você não me respondeu, Ravezinha.

Discretamente puxei minha varinha para fora do bolso da calça jeans e murmurei um feitiço que fez o cabelo do Sirius, seu motivo de maior orgulho, ficar preso em Maria chiquinhas com fitas cor de rosa e a roupa dele também ficou dessa cor.

- Ravena Ciaran Wikiman. – Sirius gritou se jogando em cima de mim enquanto James só faltava cair do banco de tanto rir. – Desfaz isso agora.

- Vai ter que me pegar primeiro. – Gritei enquanto pulava de um banco para o outro.

Continuamos nessa perseguição por um bom tempo, agora imaginem cinco pessoas de quatorze quase quinze anos em uma cabine minúscula, agora duas delas estão correndo por esse mesmo espaço. Na verdade tudo só terminou porque nós cinco acabamos parando no chão, mas tenho que admitir que foi bastante engraçado. Eu acabei desfazendo o feitiço e o Sirius não demorou para voltar a falar comigo, quando me dei conta o trem já parava na estação e eu voltava a ficar nervosa.

- Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. – Remo falou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Espero que esteja certo.

Não demoramos para encontrar os meus pais e tenho que admitir que os meninos foram uns doces de pessoas até chegarmos lá em casa, depois disso voltaram ao normal, mas aí eu já estava tranqüila porque eles já haviam ganho a minha mãe.

- Rave, por que não mostra a casa para os meninos enquanto eu preparo o almoço? – Minha mãe falou da cozinha.

- Tudo bem. – Eu respondi e me virando para os meninos acrescentei. – Vamos.

Eu mostrei a sala de estar, jantar, jogos, biblioteca, jardim e subi para o segundo andar onde apontei o quarto dos meus pais e entrei no quarto de hospedes, sinceramente estava louca para ver o que mamãe tinha feito e ela não decepcionou, mas foi uma brincadeira do meu pai que nos fez rola de tanto rir. Sob cada cama , mamã havia colocado quatro, havia uma animal de pelúcia que representava o animal no qual nos transformávamos, só para matar a curiosidade o animal que representava o Remo era um lobo.

- E onde fica o seu quarto Rave? – Peter perguntou depois que paramos de rir.

- Vocês não vão querer vê-lo.

- Tá brincando eu vim aqui só por causa disso. – Sirius falou o que fez com que eu tacasse uma almofada nele.

- Está bem eu vou mostrar, mas só porque o Peter pediu.

Nós atravessamos o corredor e entramos no meu quarto, ele continuava o mesmo do que quando voltei das férias em meu primeiro ano, na verdade agora haviam mais fotos coladas na parede e uma fênix de pelúcia sobre a minha cama.

- Estamos em quase todas as fotografias. – Remo constatou depois de olhar a parede por alguns minutos.

- O que esperavam, são meus melhores amigos e, além disso, só tenho a vocês e a meus pais.

- E o resto da sua família? – James perguntou confuso.

- Meus avós maternos morreram antes de eu nascer e o resto da família, tanto do meu pai quanto da minha mãe, cortaram relação com os meus pais depois que eles me adotaram, porque, vocês sabem, são um bando de preconceituosos, sangue purista como os Malfoys, e eu sou apenas uma nascida trouxa abandonada pela família biológica.

- Não se esqueça de incluir minha família nessa lista. – Sirius falou deprimido, mas voltando ao seu humor habitual acrescentou. – Mas Nix, você tinha mesmo que torcer pelas Harpias?

- Qual é o problema, Sirius?

- Você tinha que torcer pelo Chude Cannios como eu.

- E você ainda tem a coragem de criticar o meu time? Fala sério Sirius pelo menos o meu time ganha os campeonatos que disputa.

- Podia ter dormido sem essa, Almofadinhas. – James falou rindo.

Posso resumir essa semana em uma palavra, perfeita, nós jogamos quadribol quando meu pai estava em casa ou então fazíamos guerra de bolas de neve e passávamos o dia todo inventando coisas para fazer lá fora. À noite nos reuníamos na sala com a lareira acesa tomando chocolate quente, mamã não nos deixava tomar cerveja amanteigada, e jogávamos partidas de xadrez de bruxo, snap explosivo e alguns jogos trouxas que tentávamos ensinar ao Sirius e ao James. Depois quando todos já estavam dormindo eu buscava um jeito de colocarmos nosso plano em prática, eu até já tinha algumas ideias, mas iria esperar até voltarmos para Hogwarts onde eu estaria longe do olhar repressor da minha mãe.

Mas hoje é véspera de Natal, eu estava no meu quarto terminando de me arrumar para a ceia quando ouvi leves batidas na porta.

- Entra. – Eu gritei enquanto tentava inutilmente ganhar uma guerra contra o meu cabelo que resolveu não ficar nem cacheado e nem liso hoje.

- Sua mãe pediu para você não demorar a descer... – Remo falou da porta, mas parou quando me levantei da penteadeira, havia desistido da guerra e prendido o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. – Você está linda.

- Jura? – Perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem, eu estava usando um vestido azul marinho com saia em babados vindo até meu joelho, para completar uma sandália prateada com um pequeno salto e um pouco de maquiagem.

- Alguma vez eu já menti para você?

Neguei com a cabeça e nos encaminhamos para a sala onde os outros nos esperavam, logo vi os meninos que assim como o Remo usavam calça jeans e blusa social, sentado em umas poltronas estavam o senhor Potter [Convidamos os pais do James para a festa] e o meu pai, já mamãe e a senhora Potter estavam terminando de arrumar a mesa.

- Meu Merlin, não sabia que a Ravena tinha uma irmã gêmea. – Sirius falou quando chegamos perto deles.

- Muito engraçado, você sabe que sou eu.

- A Nix jamais seria tão feminina. – Sirius falou com seu jeito debochado e os outros me encaravam esperando uma reação que foi dar um tapa na cara do meu querido amigo Almofadinhas. – Retiro o que eu disse essa com certeza é a Ravena.

- Você é um perfeito cavaleiro, Sirius. – Eu falei fingindo estar furiosa, e antes que me chamem de maluca, sim eu estava magoada, mas eu entendia a reação dos meninos, quero dizer, eu não andava por Hogwarts toda maquiada e eles me conheciam desde onze anos, para eles eu era simplesmente Nix, sarcástica, agressiva, um tanto quanto louco e completamente marota. Nenhum deles estava acostumada a me ver como uma boneca de porcelana frágil e delicada, e nem eu queria que eles me vissem dessa forma.

O clima voltou ao normal depois que eles perceberam que ainda era eu, só que mais arrumada do que de costume, para um pequena explicação, eu sempre me arrumo para as festas que vamos em Hogwarts, mas esses eventos são os únicos em que não ficamos colados então eu acho que eles nunca repararam no que eu vestia, mas voltando ao assunto, papai havia conseguido convencer mamãe a nos deixar beber cerveja amanteigada e nos prometeu que tentaria contrabandear um pouco de uísque de fogo para nós. Algumas horas depois nós comemos, mamãe e a senhora Potter são cozinheiras de mão cheia, e assim que terminamos os adultos se reuniram na sala para conversas chatas sobre o Ministério e, por causa disso, nós fomos para o jardim que permanecia coberto de neve.

- O que é aquilo? – James perguntou apontando para uma grande árvore que havia no fundo do jardim e todos olharam para a direção em que ele apontava, menos eu, que sabia muito bem o que se escondia ali.

- É uma casa na árvore.

- Uma o quê? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Os trouxas costumam criar lugares assim quando criança para brincarem. – Estranhamente quem respondeu isso foi o Peter.

- Mas você é bruxa. – Sirius rebateu.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar que meus pais me criaram conhecendo o mundo trouxa e bruxo? – Respondi rindo o Sirius podia até ser a ovelha negra da família, mas ainda era um Black.

- Podemos ver? – James perguntou com aqueles olhos de cervo pidão.

- Tudo bem, mas se fizerem alguma piadinha jogo vocês lá de cima e sem vassoura. – Respondi os fazendo engolir em seco.

Com cuidado nós subimos os pequenos degraus de madeira pregados à árvore e logo chegamos na casinha que de inha não tinha nada já que era bem grande. Tudo continuava da mesma maneira da qual eu me lembrava, as paredes brancas com replica das minhas constelações preferidas, um caixote com meus bichinhos de pelúcia, uma pequena estante com as coisas que eu colecionava como pedras e conchas, um mapa estelar, o grande e felpudo tapete azul que recobria todo o chão de madeira e jogado em um canto um caderno preto com um R dourado desenhado na capa.

- Que legal, parece que é mesmo um pedaço do céu. – Remo falou analisando as paredes.

- Olha o que eu achei, o diário da Rave. – Sirius falou levantando o caderno preto.

- Não vão querer ler isso.

Os quatro me encararam com olhares descrentes e eu fui obrigada a revirar os meus porque é claro que eles iriam querer ler, na verdade eu nem sei por que eu ainda tento convencê-los do contrario.

- Está bem, podem ler.

Não acredito que chegamos a isso, mas estamos sentados no chão acarpetado e empoeirado enquanto o Sirius abre o meu velho diário em uma página aleatória.

- "Querido diário" Por que sempre se começa a escrever com isso? – Sirius me perguntou interrompendo a leitura.

- Não faço à menor ideia, é apenas uma convenção. – Falei dando de ombros e Sirius retomou a leitura.

"Hoje Justine tentou bater em Marieta outra vez e eu fui defendê-la, mas Marieta estava furiosa e me chamou de aberração. Eu sei que já deveria estar acostumada, mas é completamente diferente quando e a sua melhor e única amiga que lhe diz isso, parece muito pior principalmente quando mesmo depois de calma ela não se desculpa com você. Não me entenda a mal, eu adoro ser quem eu sou, uma filha da lua, uma bruxa, mas na maioria das vezes me sinto tão sozinha que chego a pensar que você é meu único amigo, claro que eu sei que mamãe e papai me amam, só que sinto tanta falta de ter alguém com quem conversar, nunca consegui manter nenhum amigo até hoje e sinto que talvez não tenha nascido para alguém me querer por perto. Nenhuma criança quer brincar comigo, o resto da família abandonou meus pais por minha causa e nem mesmo os meus pais biológicos me quiseram.

Tudo o que quero é ser aceita, será isso tão difícil? Mas a esperança é a última que morre por que sem ela o que temos para esperar?

Ravena Ciaran Wikiman"

- Eu disse que não iam querer ler. – Eu falei para quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que não escreveu mais? – Sirius perguntou ao folhear o caderno.

- Como assim?

- Você parou de escrever depois de primeiro de setembro.

- Use o cérebro Sirius, o que aconteceu no dia primeiro de setembro?

- Fomos para Hogwarts. – Peter concluiu.

- Foi mais do que apenas ir para Hogwarts, foi quando conheci vocês, foi o dia em que Merlin finalmente ouviu as minhas preces e encontrei um lugar onde me senti aceita.

Os quatro se jogaram em cima de mim me abraçando. Aqueles meninos completamente insensíveis foram as primeiras pessoas a me estenderem a mão depois de meus pais. Naquele dia Merlin me deu o maior presente que eu poderia querer, ele me deu verdadeiros amigos.

...

Eu estava dormindo calmamente quando senti alguma coisa colidir contra a minha barriga e levantei assustada.

- Parabéns. – Sirius gritou, ele é que estava sentado em cima de mim enquanto os outros riam.

Como já devem ter percebido hoje é 27 de dezembro, meu aniversário e os meninos ainda estão aqui em casa devido ao feriado de natal.

- Podia ter simplesmente me chamado. – Disse o empurrando para o lado para que os outros pudessem se sentar na cama.

- Não teria tido a mesma graça.

- Espera que ainda vai ter volta.

Enquanto praticávamos nossa atividade favorita, implicar um com os outros, meus pais, ainda de pijama assim como nós, entraram no quarto.

- Que bom que já estão acordados. – Mamãe falou me entregando um embrulho prateado que logo abri revelando diversos livros de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci, eles seriam realmente muito úteis.

- Esse ano nós resolvemos variar e compramos um único presente para você. – James falou me entregando um caixinha.

- Só lembre-se de não fazerem isso no meu aniversário.

- Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas, não vamos dar nenhum no seu aniversário. – Remo falou brincando enquanto eu abria a caixa.

Com cuidado retirei o conteúdo da caixa e quase cai da cama de tanto rir, em minhas mãos havia uma pulseira prateada com cinco pingentes: um cervo, um cachorro, um rato, um lobo e uma fênix. Papai também ria abertamente enquanto mamãe encarava a todos nós com aquela cara de "Qual é a piada?".

- É um dos melhores presentes que eu já ganhei rapazes.

Daquele dia em diante eu passei a usar aquela pulseira o tempo todo porque me lembrava que sempre teríamos uns aos outros.

**Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo e espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-lo, principalmente de descobrir um pouco mais sobre o passado da Ravena.**


	15. O Mapa do Maroto

- Eu tive uma ideia para montarmos o mapa. – Falei depois de já estarmos confortavelmente instalados em uma cabine do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Pode falar. – James falou se ajeitando para ouvir melhor.

- Encontrei um feitiço que traça locais exatos, outro que consegue seguir as pessoas e um que é um tipo de senha. – Expliquei calmamente. – São bastante complexos, mas acho que comum pouco de esforço devemos conseguir juntar todos eles em um pergaminho e assim criar o mapa.

- O que estamos esperando? O Mapa do Maroto está a um passo de ser realizado. – Sirius falou como se isso fosse o evento do século.

- Primeiro de tudo, parece que andou bem ocupada com as suas pesquisas, em Rave? E segundo, "Mapa do Maroto"? Sirius você não tem a menor criatividade para dar nomes. – Remo reclamou.

- Se deixarem esse nome eu juro que não dou nenhum palpite durante a senha.

- Até que não é um acordo tão ruim. – James falou nos olhando. – Está bem Sirius, você venceu. Será o Mapa do Maroto.

...

Faz cinco meses que voltamos para Hogwarts e o final de mais um ano letivo se aproxima, nós pela a primeira vez estávamos bastante ansiosos para isso, pois o Senhor Potter conseguiu ingressos para nos levar à Copa Mundial de Quadribol que acontecerá durante as férias, mas para ser totalmente sincera existe outra coisa ocupando nossas mentes enquanto ainda estamos aqui, o Mapa do Maroto está em sua reta final, por isso estamos na sala precisa hoje e se tudo der certo iremos finalizá-lo antes que a noite termine.

- Prontos? – Perguntei encarando os meninos, nós formávamos um circulo ao redor de um pergaminho em branco perfeitamente dobrado de acordo com o que aprendemos em nossas tentativas anteriores. – Agora

- Mapelios. – Dissemos juntos e finas linhas começaram a preencher o pergaminho.

Depois de esperarmos por quase duas horas o desenho estava acabado e nos mostrava todos os cantos dos terrenos de Hogwarts o que incluía as passagens secretas, esse feitiço de certa forma também se baseava em nossas próprias memórias. Há apenas um lugar em todo o castelo que não aparece no mapa, como descobrimos em nossas tentativas anteriores, a sala precisa como só existia com a ajuda de alguma pessoa não era capaz de aparecer em nosso mapa.

- Vamos começar a segunda parte. – Remo falou chamando a atenção de todos nós.

- Segulos animalis personales. – Gritamos novamente juntos, descobrimos na trigésima terceira tentativa que criando o mapa primeiro não precisávamos especificar um localização para o segundo feitiço porque ele reconhecia e apenas seguia as pessoas que estivessem dentro do limite previamente selecionado.

- Funcionou! – James gritou ao ver os vários pezinhos tomando conta do mapa.

- Agora começa as partes complicadas e estou falando da frase de abertura, não da senha.

- Que tal os nossos nomes? – Peter perguntou.

- Só isso? Vai ficar muito sem graça. – James reclamou.

- O que acham desse: Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Nix orgulhosamente apresentam o Mapa do Maroto.

- Eu gostei. – Os meninos concordaram e eu me mantive quieta até eles terminarem de se manifestarem.

- Eu achei que não iria mais optar se deixássemos se chamar o Mapa do Maroto.

- Eu disse que não daria nenhum palpite durante a senha, Nix. – Sirius rebateu.

- Bom saber disso, agora senhor Nix? Sério mesmo, Sirius?

- Qual é o problema, Ravena?

- Eu não sei se você nunca reparou, mas eu sou uma garota. – Reclamei, em horas como essa eu realmente me arrependia de ser a única no grupo.

- Agora que você comentou... – Sirius começou, mas parou ao ver minha varinha apontada em sua direção e provavelmente se lembrando do que acontecera no Natal onde seu cabelo ficara rosa. – Está bem, colocamos senhorita Nix, satisfeita?

- Muito, mas quem vai escrever?

- Você tem a melhor letra e é a que desenha melhor então... – Remo falou me entregando uma pena enfeitiçada que havíamos criado.

Com cuidado a segurei e escrevi a ideia do Sirius no topo "Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e a senhorita Nix orgulhosamente apresentam." em cima disso desenhei um tipo de brasão com os dizeres _Itinerarium maraudentium _(jornada marota) desenhei uma imitação fajuta do castelo com uma bandeira escrito Hogwarts, o salgueiro lutador e alguns caminhos até o lago negro formados por séries de palavras aleatórias e o toque fina, no meio do desenho do castelo derramei um pouco de tinta e com a ponta da pena contornei dando a forma das seguintes palavras "O Mapa do Maroto" depois de seca a tinta passara a lembrar um lacre de cera.

- O que acharam? Foi o melhor que deu para fazer.

- Está muito bom, Nix. – Peter me elogiou.

- E a senha para revele-lo? – Remo perguntou, para fazer o conteúdo do mapa aparecer bastaria encostar a varinha e dizer a senha como se o feitiço fosse um tipo de cadeado.

- Não farei nada de bom. – Peter falou brincando.

- Até que não é uma ma ideia, principalmente se fizermos algo mais formal, algo como, juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – James sugeriu e todos nós adoramos de forma que o James repetiu a fala pressionando a varinha contra o pergaminho, agora toda vez que quiséssemos abrir bastava recitar o juramento com o varinha sob o mapa.

- E para fechá-lo? – Sirius perguntou.

- Malfeito, feito? – Remo sugeriu.

- Brilhante. – Sirius falou incentivando o Remo a fazer o mesmo que James. – Agora o toque final Repeliun Curioson.

Esse feitiço faria qualquer um que não soubesse o juramento e tentasse ler o mapa ter no lugar da apresentação e do mapa em si uma resposta ao estilo maroto.

- Eu proponho um brinde, rapazes. – Falei estendendo o meu copo de cerveja amanteigada e os meninos me imitaram. – Aos marotos e ao seu mais novo invento.

- Que nos ajude em muitas pegadinhas e a nunca ser pego. – James acrescentou.

- Saúde. – Remo falou batendo com o seu copo nos nossos.

- Saúde. – Respondemos tomando um grande gole em seguida.

Agora era completamente oficial, com a capa da invisibilidade do James e o Mapa do Maroto, mais ninguém conseguiria nos segurar. Nós somos Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Nix. Nós somos os Marotos.


	16. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

Eu estava em casa comendo calmamente o meu almoço com o meu pai e a minha mãe, como sempre as minhas notas em Hogwarts foram excelentes o que deixava a mamãe de bom humor. Nos conversávamos animadamente quando ouvimos batidas na porta, eu sai correndo para abri-la já que o Senhor Potter tinha combinado de chegar cedo para podermos ir para a Grécia onde ocorreria a Copa de Quadribol nesse ano, só para esclarecer faz duas semanas que nós entramos de férias.

- Já está pronta, Nix? – James me perguntou.

- Só vou pegar a minha mochila, Pontas. – Respondi e pondo a cabeça para fora da porta cumprimentei os outros. – Senhor Potter, Aluado, Rabicho.

- Rave, cadê o Sirius? – Remo me perguntou, nosso amigo viria de pó de flu até a minha casa.

- Não sei, mas deve estar chegando.

- E se não chegar nós vamos até a casa dele o tiramos de lá a força. – James falou sorrindo para mim, havíamos realmente prometido ao Sirius que faríamos isso se ele não aparecesse.

Eu subi as escadas correndo e peguei minha mochila vermelha que graças a minha mãe e ao seu feitiço extensível acomodou tudo que eu precisava levar, antes de sair ainda de me olhei uma última vez no espelho, eu usava uma calça verde exército, uma blusa azul, um casaco preto e um all-star também preto.

- Rave, o Sirius chegou. – Meu pai me gritou da sala e novamente sai correndo.

- Comporte-se Ravena, entendeu? – Ela falou me olhando atentamente. – Pensando melhor, vocês dois se comportem. – Ela concluiu virando para encarar o papai que carregava uma mochila igual a minha.

Como nem a mamãe nem a Senhora Potter gostavam de Quadribol iriam apenas os meninos, eu e o papai e o Senhor Potter como responsáveis.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Rilary. – Papai falou e diminuiu o tom para acrescentar, mas por sorte eu ainda estava perto o bastante para ouvir. – Ele não vai atacar ninguém em eventos públicos, ainda está tentando agir nas sombras e além do mais Charlus e eu somos capazes de proteger as crianças.

Eu sabia muito bem do que falavam, Voldemort vinha reunindo cada vez mais seguidores e atacava com uma intensidade muito maior, apesar do Profeta Diário estar tentando esconder um pouco esse número, mas nós cinco sabemos que isso é verdade, principalmente sobre os aliados porque a família do Sirius quase inteira estava se bandeando para o lado dele, exceto o Sirius, um tio e uma prima dele que se casou com um nascido trouxa. Por esse motivo o Sirius vai passar quase as férias inteiras conosco.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação ele agora não está perseguindo apenas os nascidos trouxas, apesar desse ser o principal foco, mas também mestiços e qualquer um que se oponha a ele, mesmo que sejam sangues puros, como os aurores.

- Nix, vamos? – Sirius chamou me livrando dos pensamentos sobre Voldemort.

Nós caminhamos por algum tempo no qual Sirius nos colocou a par do que estava acontecendo na casa dele e como a situação havia piorado, ao que parecei até o irmão caçula do Sirius, o Regulo, só estava esperando completar a idade apropriada para se juntar aos Comensais da Morte [Como esses idiotas encapuzados se alto denominam] e o Sirius está desesperado porque apesar de não admitir ele ainda gosta do irmão, só que eles se distanciaram muito principalmente depois que um entrou para a Grifinória se tornando a ovelha negra da família e o outro entrou para a Sonserina se tornando assim o filho perfeito. Quando nos demos conta já estávamos no topo de um morro onde havia um pente quebrado no chão, na verdade esse era o nosso meio de transporte, uma chave de portal.

- Muito bem, faltam exatamente dois minutos, segurem a chave. – O Senhor Potter falou depois de consultar o relógio.

Cada um de nós segurou em uma parte do pente que começou a girar nos levando junto com ele.

- Soltem. – Os dois adultos gritaram e nós obedecemos.

Nós caímos no chão com um banque enquanto os adultos desciam suavemente.

- Um dia ainda aprendo a pousar daquele jeito. – Peter falou apontando para os dois o que nos fez rir enquanto nos levantávamos.

Caminhamos mais um pouco até chegarmos ao campo enfeitiçado que impedia a entrada e a visão dos trouxas e começamos a buscar o local indicado para montarmos a nossa barraca. Quando finalmente achamos o Senhor Potter tirou um embrulho da mochila e os dois montaram a barraca com um aceno da varinha e meu Merlin, ela era enorme havia um quarto com quatro beliches, um para James e Sirius, outro para Remo e Peter, um para o meu pai e o Senhor Potter e um exclusivo para mim, uma das poucas vantagens de ser a única menina; dois banheiros uma sala bem grande e uma cozinha.

- Por que vocês não tomam um banho e trocam de roupa enquanto preparamos uma surpresa para vocês. – Papai sugeriu e todos nós rapidamente concordamos, pois quem é que não gosta de uma surpresa?

Levamos um bom tempo para que nós cinco tomássemos banho e quando terminamos não havia qualquer sinal dos adultos na barraca, preocupados saímos correndo e assim que deixamos a barraca quase o derrubamos porque montado em frente à porta estava uma fogueira com os dois sentados ao redor dela.

- Quem quer marshmallow? – O Senhor Potter perguntou nos mostrando vários pacotes fechados.

Essas foram as palavras mágicas para Six e Peter saírem correndo para pegar o doce e o resto de nós ainda rindo sentou ao lado de nossos amigos esfomeados. Nós passamos o fim da tarde e uma boa parte da noite em frente a fogueira comendo marshmallow e chocolate, sei que nesse momento nenhum de nós sequer se lembrava da existência de Voldemort.

Na manhã seguinte fomos dar uma volta pelo o acampamento já que o jogo só ocorreria a noite e acabamos encontrando com vários amigos e conhecidos de Hogwarts, como por exemplo Jordan Wood, o antigo capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória que havia se formado no ano passado e já havia sido contratado como artilheiro reserva dos Vespas. Ele fez uma festa quando nos viu e ficamos conversando com ele por quase uma hora, de acordo com Jordan um de nós três seria selecionado para ser o capitão esse ano, eu sinceramente apostava que seria o James.

Também encontramos com a Marlene que veio toda animada falar conosco e pude perceber o Sirius quase babando por trás de mim, se existia alguém que algum dia conseguiria colocar uma coleira no Sirius, esse alguém era Marlene Mackingdon. Um pouco mais adiante encontramos com Alice e Frank, eles vieram junto com a família da menina que assim como ela era louca por quadribol.

- Parece que o sogrão gostou de você. – Sirius comentou rindo.

- É o que está parecendo. – Frank respondeu sem jeito.

Nós encontramos mais alguns colegas enquanto voltávamos para a nossa barraca e acabamos esbarrando com a professora Mcgonagall, acreditem se quiserem.

- Ei, Minie. – James gritou, eles haviam inventado esse apelido para ela.

- Mas será possível que não consigo me livrar de vocês cinco nem quando estou de férias. – Ela falou se permitindo um sorriso coisa que jamais faria em Hogwarts.

- Você sabe que bem lá no fundo nos ama. – Sirius falou convencido como sempre e o pior era que dessa vez ele estava certo, pois apesar de todas as confusões em que nos metiamos a Minie gostava de nós, não que nos favorecesse ou algo do tipo [Na verdade era exatamente o contrario] ela simplesmente gostava de nós.

Depois que terminamos de conversar com ela voltamos de vez para nossa barraca porque já começava a escurecer e a tão esperada final entre Inglaterra e Irlanda seria dali a algumas horas, mas quando nos demos conta já estávamos indo na direção do camarote do Ministro para ver o jogo, acredito que só tenhamos conseguido esses ingressos porque o papai e o Senhor Potter são amigos dele.

Quando lá chegamos, trajando camisas da Inglaterra, faixas e carregando onióculos, ficamos um pouco intimidados [Pela primeira vez na vida eu crio] pela quantidade de gente importante que estava naquele camarote.

- Relaxem crianças. – Papai murmurou enquanto o Ministro caminhava na nossa direção.

- Charlus, John, que bom que puderam vir. – Ele falou cumprimentando alegremente os adultos. – Quais são os filhos de vocês?

- Esse é o James. – O Senhor Potter falou puxando o meu amigo para frente.

- A minha é a única menina. – Papai falou apontando para mim, não era exatamente difícil de me identificar. – Ravena.

- E os outros quem são?

- Amigos das crianças, Remo Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black. – O Senhor Potter explicou.

- Então sejam bem vindos meus jovens, vai ser bom termos alguém além desses velhos chatos. – Ele falou brincando e posso afirmar que não esperava nada parecido com isso vindo do Ministro da Magia.

Os dois adultos nos guiaram até nossos lugares onde rapidamente nos acomodamos porque os times já estavam entrando em campo. E meu Merlin, que jogo foi aquele, nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a coisa mais INCRIVÉL que eu já havia visto! O jogo durou oito horas, ele também foi o mais longo que já participamos, e terei que repetir foi fantástico, mesmo que o James tenha localizado o pomo varias vezes antes dos apanhadores, e além do mais a Inglaterra saiu vitoriosa o que melhorou ainda mais a partida.

Nós iríamos dormir um pouco antes de voltarmos para casa e era o que estávamos fazendo quando barulhos vindos do lado de fora da barraca nos acordaram.

- O que será que é esse barulho? – Sirius perguntou sonolento enquanto papai e o Senhor Potter iam ver o que acontecia.

- Não sei, mas coloquem os tênis, peguem as varinhas e as mochilas. – Eu falei enquanto amarrava o cadarço, como sairíamos em algumas horas todas as nossas coisas já estavam arrumadas.

- Ravena, o que houve? – Peter perguntou assustado.

- Não estou com um bom pressentimento quanto a tudo isso.

Eles se entreolharam e trataram de fazer o que eu mandara, de alguma forma eu sabia que não teríamos tempo para mudar de roupa e como eu previra alguns segundos depois os dois adultos entravam esbaforidos e assustados na barraca.

- Precisamos sair daqui agora... – O Senhor Potter começou, mas parou bruscamente ao nos ver de pé com as varinhas em punho e as mochilas nas costas. – Como vocês sabiam?

- Ravena. – Os meninos responderam juntos enquanto começávamos a correr.

Admito que era muito esquisito sair correndo por aí com a minha calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa preta folgada que era o meu pijama, mas esqueci dessa preocupação quando vi o caos que se instaurara; pais tentando proteger as crianças, barracas pegando fogo, feitiços voando para todos os lados e no meio de tudo isso havia um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas. Comensais da Morte.

- Vão para a floresta, os encontraremos lá, precisamos ajudar aqui. – Papai falou nos empurrando na direção oposta a do conflito.

- Mas Senhor Wikiman... – Sirius tentou argumentar, apesar de não termos idade não agradava a nenhum de nós partir sem lutar, bem talvez ao Peter.

- Vão. – Papai gritou e acredito que pela primeira vez os marotos acataram a uma ordem.

Nós corremos para dentro da mata fechada e só paramos depois de um tempo para recuperarmos o fôlego e planejarmos nosso próximo passo.

- O que faremos? – Peter perguntou desesperado olhando para cada um de nós, nessas horas ele não precisava da animalia para se transformar em um verdadeiro rato.

- A grande questão é, poderemos usar magia? Afinal ainda somos menores de idade. – Remo falou pensativo.

- Acho que em caso de defesa é permitido, mas me preocupa o fato de mesmo que nós sejamos bons nossas habilidades não sejam suficientes para dar conta de muitos desses caras. – James falou anormalmente sério enquanto arrepiava ainda mais os cabelos.

- James está certo, eles não irão hesitar em usar maldições imperdoáveis contra nós. – Sirius falou pesaroso.

- Quietos e se escondam, vem vindo alguém. – Eu falei rapidamente, de alguma maneira inexplicável eu havia feito com que meus sentidos se tornassem mais potentes.

Eu sinceramente não sei por que, mas no fundo ainda alimentava a esperança que fossem apenas papai e o Senhor Potter procurando por nós, entretanto não foi difícil aceitar que ali se encontrava um grupo de dez Comensais. Muito mais do que cinco adolescentes de quatorze/quinze anos poderiam enfrentar sozinhos, mas com sorte não perceberiam que estávamos ali. Bem, basta dizer que Merlin não quis nos ajudar nesse dia.

- O que temos aqui? – Um deles falou enquanto puxava o Peter para a clareira.

Pode parecer estranho para algumas pessoas o que aconteceu a seguir, mas todos nós pensávamos da mesma forma e jamais deixaríamos que um amigo morresse ou se ferisse para nos salvar, então para mim pelo menos foi meio obvio que deixássemos nossos esconderijos para ajudar nosso amigo ou morrer tentando.

- Parece que há mais deles, tadinhos deviam ter permanecido escondidos. – Outro disse com sarcasmo.

Nós nos entreolhamos, não tínhamos exatamente um plano, mas eu pessoalmente só conseguia pensar em uma maneira de nos tirar dessa, ou pelo menos a maior parte de nós, quando alguns segundos depois escutei papai e senhor Potter gritando soube que era a única maneira deles não nos matarem antes que os adultos chegassem. Os Comensais já se preparavam para nos atacar quando gritei mentalmente para os meninos "Abaixem-se", acredito que nenhum deles tenha entendido o motivo da ordem ou teriam tentado me impedir, mas por sorte fizeram o que eu mandei e os comensais nos encararam confusos por alguns segundo, tempo suficiente para eu fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Eu jurara nunca mais tentar fazer isso depois que quase morrera tentando fazer algo muito parecido quando tinha sete anos, eu sabia que essa realmente não era a melhor época para essa magia, mas era a única opção que tínhamos.

Eu senti os meus olhos se tornarem cada vez mais prateados conforme eu absorvia os raios e a energia do luar, podia sentir que minha aura se tornava visível e prateada, meus cabelos voavam ao meu redor e meus poderes se acumulavam cada vez mais apesar da lua minguante.

- Ravena, não! – Remo gritou sendo o primeiro a perceber a verdade, mas agora já era muito tarde para me pararem.

- Corram. – Ouvi um dos comensais gritar e reconheci a voz ao mesmo tempo que o cabelo, Lucius Malfoy estava presente e isso apenas aumentou a minha raiva.

Os raios prateados se desprenderam de mim com tamanha força e fúria que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado e acerto cada comensal que nos cercava sem que eles tivessem tempo de escapar. Eles voaram longe e caíram inconscientes ou mortos. [Sinceramente preferia a segunda opção] Assim que terminou senti quase toda a energia do meu corpo desaparecer e cai deitada no chão, esgotada, mas ainda viva, logo que cai os meninos correram na minha direção.

- Você é louca? Podia ter morrido. – Sirius brigou comigo, mas senti que ele estava aliviado.

- Aprendi com você. – Respondi devagar, eu estava cansada até para falar. – Meu pai e o Senhor Potter estão por perto, eu os escutei gritar.

No momento em que dizia isso ouvi o barulho de passos seguidos da frase:

- Ainda bem que estão a salvo. – O senhor Potter falou aliviado até perceber que os meninos estavam protetoramente a minha volta. – John!

- Eu vi uma luz prateada, me digam que ela não fez nenhuma besteira. – Meu pai já chegou gritando isso. – Ravena Ciaran Wikiman!

- Ela está viva, senhor Wikiman. – Remo o tranqüilizou coisa que dei graças a Merlin, já que não estava em condição de responder.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Te explicamos depois pai, mas agora precisamos sair daqui. – James falou ganhando a atenção de seu pai.

- Eu levo a Ravena, Remo e Peter, e você, Charlus, leva o Sirius e o James.

Eu senti quanto as mãos de papai me levantaram cuidadosamente enquanto me arrumava em seu colo.

- Você é louca Ravena. – Ele brigava apesar do meu estado.

- Não brigue com ela, Rave salvou a vida de todos nós essa noite. – Peter falou e a essa altura eu já lutava para me manter consciente.

- Durma minha pequena corajosa, você fez hoje muito mais do que se podia espera de uma bruxinha de quinze anos. – Papai falou docemente e as vezes me pergunto se ele é bipolar.

A última coisa da qual tive consciência foi a sensação de aparatar e depois quando tive certeza de que estavam todos fora de perigo me entreguei ao doce sono.


	17. Surpresas

Eu dormi por muito tempo, uma semana de acordo com os meninos, mas levando em conta que era a lua minguante até que não me sai tão mal. Papai depois de recuperado do susto estava muito orgulhoso de minha proeza e de acordo com ele mamãe também estava, mas não tenho tanta certeza disso uma vez que levei a maior bronca da minha vida. O senhor e a senhora Potter agora também sabem a verdade sobre mim, afinal não tinha muito como escondermos depois do que ele viu.

Uns três dias depois que eu acordei foi proclamado pelo Ministério que os bruxos menores de idade tinham permissão para usar magia em situações de perigo como ser atacado por Comensais da Morte ou Merlin me livre e guarde o próprio Voldemort. Acho que eles foram obrigados a criar essa lei depois que permitiram que um ataque daquele tamanho acontecesse bem de baixo dos seus narizes.

Mas voltando aos assuntos felizes, hoje chegaram nossas cartas de Hogwarts e mal posso acreditar que já estamos indo para o quinto ano, parece que foi ontem que embarquei pela primeira vez na grande locomotiva vermelha. Rapidamente eu, James e Sirius abrimos nossas cartas, desde que Wood mencionara que um de nós muito provavelmente seria o novo capitão do time estávamos loucos para descobrir qual de nós seria e bem eu estava certa, pois na carta do James estava a nomeação. O Sirius ficou um pouco decepcionado a principio, mas logo se recuperou e ficou feliz pelo James.

Mas essas cartas trouxeram uma noticia que nenhum de nós poderia ter imaginado mesmo em nossos sonhos mais loucos, pois quando o Remo abriu a sua carta uma coisa caiu de dentro dela, uma coisa dourada com um grande M no centro, um distintivo de monitor.

- Isso não pode ser possível, o Remo não pode virar um monitor. – James quase gritou. – Por Merlin no que Dumbledore está pensando? O Remo é um maroto.

- Só há uma explicação para isso, meu caro Pontas. – Sirius falou formalmente coisa que na minha opinião não combina nem um pouco com ele. – O Tio Dumby enlouqueceu de vez.

- Ou talvez ele acredite que isso pode nos manter na linha, a maioria das pessoas acreditaria que isso nos faria aprontar menos. – Eu tentei explicar o que possivelmente se passava na mente de nosso diretor.

O Remo ainda estava em estado de choque e, portanto não falou nada, estranhamente quem veio a quebrar o silêncio que se instaurara entre nós foi o Peter.

- Vocês vão fazer exatamente o contrario não é? Vão usar o Remo como cobertura para as armações de vocês.

- Elementar meu caro Peter.

- Muito bem, quem foi que deixou o Sirius ler Sherlock Holmes? – Eu gritei a pergunta, eu sabia que tinha algo errado com o Sirius, mas só agora compreendera o que era.

- Dumbledore acha mesmo que sou capaz de controlar vocês? – Remo falou pela primeira vez desde que abrira a carta. – Ele realmente não os conhece.

- Sabe o que estou percebendo agora. – Falei inocentemente. – Eu já sei porque o Aludo virou monitor, quando o Sirius leu um livro abriu uma corrente temporal que acabou alterando toda a nossa realidade.

- Ravena Ciaran Wikiman! – Sirius gritou começando a correr atrás de mim enquanto os outros riam até não poderem mais.

Bem tem certas coisas que por mais que você cresça ou vire monitor nunca iram mudar, e fugir do Sirius depois de zuar com a cara dele é uma dessas coisas.


	18. O ano dos NOMs

Apesar de ter sido uma surpresa descobrir que o Remo seria um monitor, as coisas não mudaram nada para nós [Bem como já imaginávamos] se bem que não foi por falta de tentativa em alguns pontos, pois uma vez que o James descobriu que a Evans também é uma monitora tentou se aproveitar da posição do Remo para fazê-la falar com ele e convidá-la para sair. Ela por outro lado continuava o ignorando e odiando completamente além de, é claro, continuar a dar os seus históricos foras, na verdade já havia se tornado bem comum ouvi-la aos gritos no corredor em uma de suas brigas com o James. Sirius diz que não consegue entender por que o James não desiste dela quando haviam tantas outras garotas em Hogwarts disponíveis e loucas por um encontro com um dos marotos, Remo acreditava que aquilo representava apenas mais um desafio para o James e o Peter não tinha nenhuma opinião sobre o assunto, eu acredito que por serem meninos eles não percebam o mesmo que eu, que aquela ruiva mandona, estressada e teimosa havia fisgado o coração do nosso querido Pontas.

Quando a mim, bom digamos que eu finalmente consegui arranjar um namorado, no sentido exato da palavra, Amos Diggory, um corvinal muito gentil, não que os meninos tenham gostado muito disso, na verdade creio que o teriam mandado para a Ala Hospitalar se eu não tivesse descoberto o plano a tempo, mas acredito que já estejam um pouco mais acostumados agora ou pelo menos eu espero.

Agora deixando os nossos casos românticos de lado, falarei um pouco da escola em si, pois como estamos no quinto ano e deveremos fazer os N. O. M. s os professores vem ficando cada vez mais rigorosos quanto ao desempenho dos alunos tanto nas aulas quanto fora delas, não que isso fosse um problema para nós, mas cá entre nós era um pouco irritante que a maior parte dos nossos colegas estivessem constantemente tendo ataque de nervos.

Claro que isso não impediu que continuássemos com as nossas famosas brincadeiras e não me recordo de quem foi que teve a brilhante ideia, mas de uns tempos para cá começamos a deixar a casa dos gritos e passear por Hogsmeade nas noites de lua cheia, nem eu nem Remo achamos que isso seria muito seguro, mas os outros conseguiram nos convencer que se três de nós se transformam em animais grandes o bastante para conterem um lobisomem não haveria problema e sejamos realistas somos jovens e um pouco desmiolados. [Ok talvez mais que um pouco] Graças a essas novas expedições não foi apenas uma vez que tivemos um bom trabalho para conter o Remo e voltamos mais machucados que na época da casa dos gritos, mas no final até mesmo isso acabava valendo à pena.

Nessa semana começamos a fazer os N. O. M. s e até agora acredito que tenha passado em todos os que fiz, na verdade não tenho tanta certeza quanto a Herbologia já que nunca gostei dessa matéria, mas hoje fazíamos a prova de uma de nossas matéria preferidas, Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas, que além disso se torna cada vez mais importante dentro do mundo em que vivemos. Devo dizer que foi incrivelmente fácil e já fazia um tempo que eu terminara e passara a brincar com os pingentes da minha pulseira quando ouvi a voz fina do professor Flitwick:

- Descansem as penas, por favor, e continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho os pergaminhos. Accio!

Os pergaminhos voaram com tudo para cima do pequeno professor que logo foi derrubado no chão devido ao peso dos muitos rolos, vários alunos riram da cena, mas logo um grupo o ajudou a se levantar.

- Podem sair. – Ele nos informou depois de conseguir se recompor.

Vi James, que estava sentado ao meu lado, riscar alguma coisa no papel, infelizmente para ele não fez isso rápido o bastante para impedir que eu visse as letras L E.

- LE, sério James? – Perguntei enquanto nos levantávamos. – Seria menos obvio se você escrevesse logo Lily Evans.

- Calada Ravena, Sirius não me deixara em paz se descobrir sobre isso.

- Minha boca será um tumulo.

- Obrigado. – Ele falou antes de nos juntarmos aos outros e seguirmos para o pátio.

- Gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado. – Sirius falou aparentando descaso assim que nos afastamos da sala.

- Adorei "Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem" um excelente pergunta. – Remo comentou como se aquilo nem o interessasse.

- Você acha que conseguiu citar todos eles? – James perguntou fingindo preocupação o que tornou impossível que eu prendesse o riso por mais tempo.

- Acho que sim. – Remo respondeu sério. – Primeiro ele está sentado na minha carteira, segundo ele está usando as minhas roupas, terceiro o nome dele é Remo Lupin.

Todos nós caímos na gargalhada com essa, bem todos nós menos o Peter.

- Eu citei a forma do focinho, a pupila e o rabo peludo, mas não consegui me lembrar de mais nada. – Ele falou de maneira ansiosa.

- Por todo o amor que Morgana dedicava a Merlin em segredo! – Exclamei, eu estava em tal estado de choque que não consegui dizer mais nada.

- Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? – James perguntou impaciente dando voz aos meus pensamentos. – Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

- Fale baixo. – Remo implorou.

Resolvemos deixar o assunto de lado para evitar maiores discussões, mas em meu interior ainda me perguntava como o Peter podia ser tão burro de vez em quanto. Acabou que quando me dei conta já me jogava no gramado sobre a sombra de uma faia a beira do Lago Negro quando James tirou o pomo de ouro do bolso. Eu e Remo pegamos um livro enquanto James brincava com o pomo, Peter o observava impressionado com a destreza do nosso capitão de quadribol e Sirius recostava na árvore olhando ao redor entediado.

- Quer guardar isso antes que o Rabicho molhe as calças. – Sirius resmungou depois de o James fazer uma captura que fez o Peter soltar vivas.

- Se estou incomodando. – James falou enquanto dava de ombros e guardava o pomo novamente no bolso.

- Estou chateado, queria que já fosse lua cheia.

- Você gostaria. – Remo respondeu sombriamente e chegue segurar ainda mais forte o meu livro em uma tentativa de evitar o meu impulso de espancar o Sirius. – Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está tão entediado podia me testar.

- Não preciso olhar essa bobagem, já sei tudo mesmo e vocês dois também Aludo e Nix, não sei por que estão com os livros.

- Ignorando o fato desse seu ego enorme que quase não cabe em Hogwarts eu não estou estudando para Transfiguração seu trasgo e sim para Runas Antigas. – Falei sem desviar minha atenção do livro.

- Isso vai animar você Almofadinhas, olha só quem é que... – James comentou em voz baixa.

- Não dá ideia Pontas ele não fez nada dessa vez. – Resmunguei depois de seguir o seu olhar.

- Excelente Ranhoso. – Sirius falou começando a se animar. – E não seja estraga prazeres Nix, você costumava ser mais divertida.

- Não me importo de acabar com o Seboso quando tenho motivos para isso, mas não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso e vocês sabem que meus pressentimentos nunca erram.

- Devia ter feito adivinhação.

- Quieto Peter, mas não vou impedi-los se é o que querem. – "Até porque não conseguiria mesmo." Acrescentei mentalmente.

James e Sirius se levantaram indo em direção ao Seboso, Peter encarava a cena animado, provavelmente feliz por não ser o alvo da brincadeira, Remo fingia continuar a ler, mas estava tenso de mais para isso, e eu me deite na grama com a varinha em punho e pronta para o pior.

- Eles deveriam se controlar mais. – Remo resmungou por de trás do livro.

- Eu sei, não ligo de aprontar contra aqueles que merecem e o Snape realmente não fez nada hoje, mas até parece que eles me dão ouvidos.

- Não seriam Sirius Black e James Potter se escutassem o que você diz Rave.

- Eu sei disso, mas tenho a sensação de que algo muito ruim vai acontecer.

- Reze Ravena, para Merlin, Morgana ou para o bruxo que você quiser, afinal é só isso que nos resta. – Remo falou no exato momento em que James se dirigia ao Snape.

- Tudo certo, Ranhoso?

O que se seguiu foi muito rápido, Snape largou a mochila e puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes como se esperasse um ataque [Nem sei o porquê disso?] mas James era mais rápido, quando a varinha de Snape estava na metade do caminho a voz do meu amigo já se fazia ouvir por todo o pátio:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Snape voou longe enquanto Sirius ria, mas este logo parou ao ver Snape mergulhar para recuperar a varinha e falou calmamente:

- Impedimenta!

Os estudantes aos poucos iam se juntando para assistir ao espetáculo, até mesmo o Peter foi se aproximando, e apenas eu e Remo continuamos sentados.

- Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – James perguntou.

- Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostado no pergaminho. – Sirius falava maldosamente e eu temia pelo que viria a seguir, para ser sincera eu tinha muito medo dos meus amigos de vez em quanto. – Vai ter manchas de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.

As pessoas que se juntaram ao redor dos três riam descontroladamente, o Snape jamais fora uma figura popular e depois que começou a andar com aqueles projetos de Comensais da Morte mirins podemos dizer que as coisas não melhoram muito para o lado dele.

- Esperem para ver. – Snape dizia com dificuldade devido ao feitiço, mas seus olhos revelavam o mais puro ódio. – Esperem para ver.

- Espere para ver o quê? – Sirius retrucou calmamente, se deliciando com a sensação de impotência do Snape. – O que vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar seu nariz em nós?

Uma nova onda de risos se seguiu depois dessa fala e Snape despejou um monte de palavrões, muitos dos quais eu jamais havia sequer escutado e olha que eu costumo xingar bastante, ele também proferia um monte de azarações, mas com a varinha a três metros dele não adiantava muito.

- Lave sua boca. – James falou friamente. – Limpar!

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, esse era o mesmo feitiço que eu utilizava nas passagens secretas que descobríamos. A espuma preenchei a boca do Snape fazendo-o engasgar e sufocar.

- O deixem em PAZ! – Eu escutei o grito, não precisava me virar para saber a quem pertencia a voz, mas o fiz da mesma maneira e a vi parada a beira do lago com os cabelos ruivos voando ao vento e os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva, Lily Evans se parecia mais com uma guerreira do que com uma inocente aluna.

- Tudo bem Evans? – James perguntou mudando o seu tom de voz para que parecesse agradável e maduro enquanto as mãos iam automaticamente para o cabelo, depois de cinco anos cheguei à conclusão que isso era na verdade um tic nervoso.

- O deixem em paz. – Ela repetiu pausadamente olhando para James com todo o desagrado possível. – O que foi que ele lhe fez?

- Bom. – James começou lançando um olhar em minha direção, como eu previra as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior para ele, pois em qualquer outro dia haveria um justificativa muito boa para a pergunta de Lily, mas não hoje. – É mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

A maioria das pessoas riu, mas Remo continuava lendo e eu me levantara em uma reação instintiva, entretanto não rira e Lily tão pouco.

- Você se acha engraçado, mas não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante. Deixe-o em paz. – Ela falava de maneira mais fria que um iceberg.

- Eu o deixo em paz se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. – James respondeu depressa e bati com minha mão na testa enquanto gritava mentalmente através do feitiço que usávamos como animais "Jeito errado Pontas, jeito muito errado", mas se ele me escutou fui completamente ignorada. – Anda, se sair comigo nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse que escolher entre você e a Lula Gigante. – Lily rebateu e não pude deixar de pensar em como ela era criativa na hora de dizer não para o James.

- Mau jeito Pontas. – Sirius disse animado, não sei porque, e se virou para Snape. – Oi!

Só que já era tarde de mais, distraídos com a cena entre James e Lily ninguém percebeu que Snape pegara a varinha novamente e agora a apontava para James, o que se seguiu foi um lampejo e um corte no rosto do meu amigo que sujou suas vestes de sangue.

- Pontas? – Gritei preocupada e até mesmo o Remo desviou a atenção do livro por um momento, James por outro lado devia estar transbordando de ódio porque com um aceno da sua varinha Snape ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, as vestes pelo avesso revelavam pernas muito brancas e uma cueca encardida. "Terei pesadelos essa noite" pensei não conseguindo me conter e ouvi a risada do Sirius na minha mente, o que indicava que o elo estava funcionando e eles que haviam me ignorado.

Muitos alunos aplaudiram a reação, Sirius, James e Peter davam altas gargalhadas e meus olhos devem ter me pregado uma peça porque eu juro que vi a Lily esboçar um sorriso antes de dizer:

- O coloquem no chão.

- Perfeitamente. – James falou e com um pequeno gesto da varinha suspendeu o feitiço e Snape caiu no chão, arrumando as vestes se levantou com a varinha em punho, mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

- Petrifico Totales.

- O deixem em paz! – Lily gritou novamente e dessa vez tinha a sua própria varinha em punho, James e Sirius se olharam preocupados e eu me aproximei deles apesar de achar pouco provável que o James começasse um duelo justamente com a Evans.

- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – James pediu sério confirmando assim minhas suspeitas.

- Então desfaça o feitiço.

James suspirou antes de murmurar um contra feitiço.

- Pronto. – Ele falou enquanto Snape voltava a se mexer. – Você tem sorte de que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue ruim imunda como ela.

Meu queixo quase caiu com essa, eu compreendia como a Lily devia estar se sentindo, pois uma pessoa que eu julgara minha amiga já havia feito algo parecido comigo, mas para o meu completo espanto ela apenas pestanejou antes de continuar calmamente:

- Ótimo no futuro não me incomodarei e eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.

Se é que isso era possível meu queixo caiu ainda mais, eu realmente havia escutado a santa Lily Evans zuar com alguém? Principalmente quando esse alguém era o Snape que até dez segundos atrás era o melhor amigo dela e a quem ela defendia ferozmente? Meu Merlin, onde nosso mundo vai parar?

- Peça desculpas para a Evans! – James berrou segurando a varinha ameaçadoramente na direção do Snape.

- Não quero que **você** o obrigue a se desculpar. – Lily gritou se voltando para James o que fazia as coisas parecerem normais novamente. – É tão ruim quanto ele.

- Quê? Eu nunca chamaria você ou a qualquer um de... você sabe o que! – Não pude deixar de notar que essa fala se assemelhava ao modo como Voldemort era chamado agora Você-sabe-quem, tudo porque as pessoas passaram a ter medo do nome dele. Ridículo, não é?

- Despenteando o cabelo só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar de uma vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando todos que o aborrecem só porque é capaz... até surpreende que sua vassoura saia do chão com o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá náuseas.

Lily se virou e se afastou depressa sem nem olhar para trás enquanto James gritava:

- Evans! Ei Evans! – Ele se virou para Sirius e para mim e perguntou tentando fingir que não se importava com a resposta. – Qual é o problema dela.

- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela te acha metido, cara. – Sirius falou inacreditavelmente fazendo uma leitura certa sobre o assunto.

- Certo. – James respondeu furioso e houve outro lampejo que fez o Snape ficar pendurado novamente. – Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhos?

- James, não vale à pena. – Eu falei colocando minha mão sobre o seu ombro. – Não vai conquistá-la dessa maneira.

- E eu vou de algum jeito?

- De tempo ao tempo James, talvez algum dia ela perceba que existe mais em você do que você mostra.

James ameaçou abaixar a varinha e acredito que teria feito isso se o Snape, ainda cheio de raiva, não tivesse gritado:

- Não preciso de pena de outra sangue ruim ainda mais imunda.

Eu sinceramente já não ligo mais para esse tipo de insulto, mas James, Remo e Sirius acham inadmissível que chamem as pessoas dessa forma, principalmente quando a pessoa em questão sou eu.

- Feche os olhos, não vai ser uma cena bonita. – James me alertou e sou esperta o bastante para obedecer afinal não quero ficar traumatizada pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu escutei o feitiço e as risadas que se seguiram, mas já me afastava da multidão, eu não queria brigar com eles, mas sabia que o que eles haviam feito hoje era errado.

- Ravena! – Sirius falou segurando o meu braço, ele e James haviam vindo atrás de mim. – Ficou zangada, não é?

- Decepcionada seria uma palavra melhor. – Respondi forçando um sorriso. – Mas o que está no passado fica no passado.

Os dois concordaram entendendo a mensagem, fora a mesma coisa que James dissera a Sirius na noite em que ele quase levara o Snape a morte o atraindo até Remo, nós nunca mais falamos no assunto e eu sabia que o mesmo acabaria acontecendo agora, porque por mais que eu quisesse e eles merecessem, eu não conseguia me zangar com nenhum dos quatro por muito tempo


	19. Mostro ao mundo o meu lado bom

Durante o resto da tarde eu fiquei com os meninos e agimos como se nada tivesse acontecido, depois do por do sol eu fui encontra com Amos para namorarmos um pouco e agora eu estava voltando para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Mas eu quase tive um enfarte quando cheguei ao quadro da Mulher Gorda porque apesar do toque de recolher ser daqui a dez minutos Snape se encontrava sentando em frete a passagem.

- Você não deveria estar nas masmorras junto com os seus amiguinhos Comensais?

- Você é que não devia estar aqui. – Ele rebateu com a varinha já apontada na minha direção.

- Na verdade essa é a abertura para o meu salão comunal como você bem sabe logo eu tenho o direito de estar aqui e de te perguntar exatamente porque **você** está aqui.

- Vim falar com a Lily. – Ele me respondeu apesar de ter sido eu a perguntar.

- Depois do que a chamou hoje? Vai sonhando. – Respondi automaticamente uma vez que conhecia a teimosia de Lily Evans muito bem para saber que ela não o perdoaria facilmente.

- Eu vou falar com a Lily nem que tenha que passar a noite toda aqui fora.

- Boa sorte então. – Eu resmunguei e me virei para a Mulher Gorda. – Xadrez Bruxo.

Quando entrei na sala ela estava vazia, como eram épocas de prova a maioria das pessoas ia dormir cedo ou passava a noite em claro na biblioteca, eu subi as escadas para o meu dormitório tendo um debate mental com a minha consciência, pois por um lado eu deixaria o Snape apodrecer lá fora, mas eu já tive uma amiga que me magoou muito e nunca tentara se desculpar comigo apesar de eu ter desejado o contrario.

- Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso. – Eu murmurei para mim mesma enquanto cutucava a Lily para acordá-la. – Evans?

Ela não me respondeu apesar de agora eu perceber que ela não estava dormindo como eu pensara a principio.

- Não precisa falar só me escuta está bem? O Snape está lá fora ameaçando dormir em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda se você não for lá falar com ele.

- E desde quando você se importa? É por sua culpa e dos seus amiguinhos que isso tudo aconteceu para começo de conversa, se não agissem como se fossem os maiorais nada disso teria acontecido. – Ela explodiu, mas falou comigo o que já é um avanço na nossa relação e por sorte apenas nós duas estávamos no quarto. [A Marlene também estava, mas essa tem um sono tão pesado que nem se uma banda de rock entrasse no quarto ela acordava]

- Eu nunca falei que éramos perfeitos ou santos até porque sei muito bem que não somos, mas quanto a me importar? Bem levando em conta que passou quase cinco anos brigada comigo não imagino que possa me conhecer de verdade, mas acredite quando digo que a muito tempo já estive em seu lugar e gostaria que a pessoa em questão tivesse tentado se explicar ou se desculpa comigo. – Eu explodi também apesar de ter tentado me controlar a principio, mas como já devem ter percebido meu temperamento nunca foi muito estável. – Eu apenas achei que gostaria de saber que está tendo uma chance que poucas pessoas conseguem e por menos que eu goste do Snape ele ainda era seu amigo até hoje a tarde.

Eu me virei dando as costas para a Lily e indo na direção do banheiro, mas quando minha mão tocava a maçaneta ouvi a voz dela me chamando:

- Eu vou falar com ele Ravena, mas só se você for comigo.

- Sinceramente eu não acho que seja a pessoa mais indicada para isso, Evans.

- Me chame de Lily e eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado, mesmo que esse alguém seja você.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi me rendendo, afinal eu não iria desperdiçar a minha primeira chance em cinco anos de reatar minha amizade com a Lily.

Ela vestiu o seu robe e eu a segui para fora da passagem onde o Snape permanecia sentado.

- Me desculpe. – Ele implorou assim que a viu sem ao menos perceber a minha presença.

- Poupe seu fôlego. – Ela o cortou e eu me assustei sinceramente ainda havia pensado que ela lhe daria uma chance devido aos anos de amizade entre eles, mas foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que eu estava presente.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Se não fosse por ela me contando que você ameaçava dormir aqui e me convencendo a vir eu jamais teria saído.

- Mas ela assim como todos os outros marotos me odeia. – Ele disse com raiva, mas um olhar gélido de Lily fez com que ele se esquecesse temporariamente de mim. – Eu realmente teria ficado. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue ruim, simplesmente me...

- Escapou? – Lily completou a frase e não havia o menor traço de piedade em sua voz. – É tarde de mais para isso. Há anos eu dou desculpas para o que você faz, nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer porque ainda ando com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos comensais da morte: está vendo você nem nega que é isso que pretende ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a você-sabe-quem, não é?

Snape abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir som e eu estava em um estado parecido, nunca vira Lily tão furiosa e ao mesmo tempo triste como agora.

- Não posso mais fingir você escolheu o seu caminho e eu o meu. – Ela constatou.

- Não... escute, eu não quis...

- Me chamar de sangue ruim? Mas você chama de sangue ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severo? – Lily falou e percebi que ela teve dificuldade para falar sangue ruim. – Por que comigo seria diferente?

Snape estava prestes a responder, mas parecia que ele não tinha coragem para fazer tal coisa e eu entendi porque Lily era diferente, porque ele a amava, mas Lily com um olhar de desprezo, não sei se havia percebido o mesmo que eu e sinceramente preferia não descobri essa resposta, deu as costas para ele e entrou pelo buraco do retrato me arrastando junto com ela.

Assim que a passagem se fechou ela se apoiou em mim e começou a chorar, com cuidado a levei até um dos sofás e ficamos sentadas enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam o meu uniforme.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo Lily, a culpa é toda nossa. – Eu falei depois de um tempo.

- Um pouco, mas Severo também teve culpa, mais dia menos dia isso acabaria acontecendo.

- Lily eu sei que nos odeia, mas lhe peço apenas que entenda que normalmente temos nossos motivos para fazer aquilo que fazemos, salvo algumas exceções como hoje.

- Eu não estou com raiva de você, não mais, depois do que você fez hoje acredito que começo a perceber que as coisas não são tão pretas no branco como eu pensava, mas não espere que eu seja capaz de perdoar o Potter e o Black.

- Realmente seria pedir muito e eu conheço os limites.

Novamente ficamos em silêncio até que Lily criou coragem para perguntar:

- Não dói mais?

- O que não dói, Lily? – Perguntei confusa.

- Quando te chamam de... você sabe o que, você nunca fica chateada e sempre tem um resposta pronta.

- Não seja tola Lily, é claro que dói eu só tenho uma habilidade maior de esconder isso, meu passado me ensinou lições como essa, as coisas que hoje você julga tiradas brilhantes na verdade não passam de armas de defesa que eu demorei anos para aprender a usar.

- Eu não compreendo, você às vezes parece duas pessoas completamente diferentes.

- Talvez você esteja certa. – Eu respondi depois de um suspiro. – Uma vez você me perguntou por que eu andava com os meninos, apesar de não parecer cada um deles assim como eu possui uma alma escondida, uma alma que é boa, leal, corajosa, e amiga, mas a vida os endureceu, assim como fez comigo, por trás do que mostramos existe muito mais do que as pessoas desconfiam; as brincadeiras que tanto lhe irritam são uma forma de auto-proteção criadas por pessoas que tiveram ou tem muitos mais problemas do que demonstram. – Eu falei calmamente enquanto os olhos verdes de Lily continuavam pregados em mim. – Se conhecesse ao menos metade dos garotos, dos verdadeiros garotos, saberia porque eu ando com eles e porque a as pessoas não conseguem ver o que existe por trás da mascara.

- Eu espero que um dia eu consiga ver as coisas da mesma maneira que você, Ravena.

- Eu sei que vai, Lily.

**Quero desejar a todos um feliz natal, um pouco atrasado, e um feliz ano novo. Nos vemos no ano que vem e espero que tenham gostado de conhecer um pouco mais da personalidade da Ravena.**


	20. A fuga de Sirius

As coisas em Hogwarts mudaram depois daquele dia, por exemplo, Lily e Snape não voltaram a se falar, não por falta de tentativa do último, mas eu melhor do que ninguém conhecia a teimosia de Lily Evans e sabia que ela não perdoava facilmente. Entretanto a conversa daquela noite provou para Lily que eu não sou uma pessoa tão má quanto ela pensava e ela até resolveu dar uma chance para os Marotos, ao menos para Remo e Peter acho que seria de mais querer que ela pensasse em aceitar Sirius e James no momento.

Nos fizemos nossos últimos NOMs naquela semana e voltamos para casa, a Grifinória mais uma vez foi campeã da taça das casas e da de Quadribol. No momento é madrugada, umas três da manhã eu acho, meus pais estavam dormindo e eu estava lendo uma romance trouxa quando uma coruja marrom extremamente familiar entrou pela janela do meu quarto, eu corri para cima dela porque a reconheci como a coruja de James. Eu peguei a carta que ela deixou cair no chão assustada, afinal deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito séria para James me mandar uma carta a essa hora, mas ao desdobrar o papel vejo apenas duas frase com a caligrafia desleixada do meu amigo:

_Nix,_

_O Almofadinhas apareceu aqui em casa hoje a noite, na verdade agora, parece que ele fugiu de casa. Venha assim que puder._

Eu vesti o meu robe por cima do pijama e sai correndo para acordar meu pai, Sirius havia nos avisado que se a família dele continuasse com a fissuração por Voldemort ele não iria continuar em casa e ele cumpriu a promessa.

- Pai. – Falei enquanto o sacudia e tomava cuidado para não acordar a minha mãe. – Pai.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou se levantando sobressaltado enquanto pegava a varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

- É o Sirius. – Falei rapidamente o que fez com que ele relaxasse um pouco. – James acabou de mandar uma carta, Sirius fugiu de casa e está com o James, eu preciso ir até lá.

- Rave não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Pai, um dos meus melhores amigos acabou de fugir da casa repleta de comensais da morte na qual ele vivia, ele precisa de mim. – Falei muito mais séria do que de costume o que fez papai me analisar atentamente.

- Eu levo você, mas vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia. – Papai falou enquanto se encaminhava até a lareira.

Em alguns segundos nós estávamos na sala de estar dos Potter e a senhora Potter estava sentada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira deles como se esperasse por nós.

- Charlus, eles chegaram. – Ela gritou enquanto se aproximava para nos cumprimentar.

Nesse meio tempo o senhor Potter chegou na sala, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse falar alguma coisa eu me adiantei:

- Onde eles estão?

- No quarto do James, querida. – A senhora Potter me respondeu carinhosamente.

Eu sai em disparada, mas ainda fui capaz de escutar o meu pai dizendo:

- Eu tenho que voltar, acabamos nos esquecendo de falar para a Rilary que viríamos. Pode levá-la de volta depois, Charlus?

Já estava longe de mais para escutar a resposta, mas presumo que o senhor Potter tenha respondido que sim. Logo eu já adentrava no quarto do meu amigo meio que gritando:

- Você está bem?

Claro que eu nunca confessaria isso abertamente, mas estava preocupada que por ser a ovelha negra da família Sirius acabasse machucado, afinal a mãe dele nunca foi conhecida por ser delicada ou maternal. No ano passado nós fomos até a casa do Sirius porque este queria irritar a família ainda mais e digamos que conseguiu uma vez que quase voltamos em pedacinhos para casa.

- Eu estou bem, fui embora antes que algo acontecesse. – Sirius respondeu calmamente.

Não pude conter um suspiro de alivio antes de me sentar ao lado deles na cama.

- Pode contar o que aconteceu agora. – James comentou e notando o meu olhar confuso acrescentou. – Eu sabia que você daria um jeito de vir, não fazia sentido fazer o Almofadinhas contar a história duas vezes.

- As coisas até que estavam indo bem, eu não falava com ninguém e ninguém falava comigo, sabem uma convivência normal em família, mas Belatriz foi até o Largo Grimmauld essa tarde.

- Essa não é aquela sua prima psicótica que casou com o Lestrange no ano passado, mas que de acordo com você nutre uma paixão secreta por Voldemort?

- Nix, tirando a Andrômeda todas as minhas primas são psicóticas, mas é ela mesma. – Sirius falou se permitindo uma risada. – Mas continuando, minha querida prima aparentemente subiu no escalão dos Comensais ou qualquer coisa desse tipo e a minha mãe quase surtou com essa notícia porque a família Black continua parada no mesmo lugar uma vez que Regulo só pode se alistar depois que fizer quinze anos. Então ela começou a discutir comigo dizendo que eu tinha que ser útil para a família que tinha que me transformar em um Comensal da morte para compensar todo o transtorno que causei.

- Sua mãe surtou de vez, cara! – James gritou começando a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto enquanto bagunçava os cabelos.

- Então o que aconteceu? – Perguntei apesar de conseguir imaginar muito bem o que aconteceu na Mansão Black.

- Eu gritei que nuca faria isso e ela ameaçou me deserdar, daí eu respondi que preferia isso a me juntar com um cretino, com cara de cobra que sai matando pessoas inocentes só por causa do tipo de sangue corre em suas veias.

- Sirius você é louco? Falar uma coisa dessas bem no ninho das cobras?

- Como se você fosse fazer muito diferente, Ravena Ciaran Wikiman, não é?

- Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço. – Eu respondi me rendendo.

- Eu gostaria de ter tido esse bom senso porque logo que terminei meu lindo discurso, feitiços de todos os membros da família presente voaram para cima de mim. Eu subi correndo para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá, afinal ainda não sou suicida a ponto de enfrentar toda a minha família sem a ajuda da varinha.

- Mas o detector não perceberia que foi você porque todos os membros da sua família são bruxos. – James e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, ambos estávamos acostumados a fazer pequenos feitiços em casa.

- Vocês dois não entenderam, eu não pude usar magia porque havia esquecido a minha varinha no quarto.

- Pelos calções de banho floridos de Merlin, sua família inteira é formada por comensais e você anda sem varinha? – Eu gritei ainda sem acreditar que ele fizera isso.

- Eu não fiz de propósito, Nix, simplesmente esqueci. – Ele gritou de volta, mas logo nós dois conseguimos nos acalmar. – Então eu peguei o meu malão que já estava arrumado, usei um feitiço para encolhê-lo de forma que o coloquei em uma mochila junto com mais algumas roupas e as cartas de vocês, então fui buscar minha vassoura no final do corredor. Pude ouvir as risadas deles no andar de baixo, provavelmente de minha coragem, e por um momento pensei em ir até lá e mostrar quem era o covarde, mas me lembre que se fizesse isso jamais conseguiria ir embora.

- Ainda bem que o seu cérebro funciona às vezes, Almofadinhas. – James falou em uma péssima tentativa de aliviar o clima.

- Eu encontrei com Regulo no corredor e ao contrario do que eu esperava ele não correu para avisar que eu saíra do quarto, ele ficou apenas me encarando antes de me perguntar por que eu estava indo embora. Respondi que essa era a única maneira de manter minha liberdade e disse para ele vir junto comigo.

- O que seu irmão falou?

- Ele apenas sorriu, me entregou a minha vassoura e um saco com dez galões, depois se virou na direção do quarto dele, mas antes de entrar me disse apenas "Eu não sou tão corajoso como você.". Eu voltei para o meu quarto, peguei a mochila e vim para cá, fim da história.

- Parece que seu irmão não é tão mal quanto todos achávamos. – Eu falei tentando consolá-lo, mas nunca fui muito boa nesse departamento.

- Ele é um bom irmão, mas sempre quis agradar a família e temo que um dia isso ainda se volte contra ele, mas ele escolheu o seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu, não a nada que possamos fazer. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso e se virando para nós acrescentou. – E agora?

- Agora você fica aqui. – James falou sem perder tempo. – Nós somos sua família, não vamos te abandonar agora.

- Vocês formam uma família muito melhor do que a que eu deixei, só queria que essa fosse a verdade.

- Mas é Sirius, somos irmãos, não de sangue é claro, mas de coração e de alma o que é ainda melhor. – Eu falei colocando cada uma de minhas mãos no ombro de um deles. – Um irmão pode não ser um amigo, mas um amigo será sempre um irmão.

Nós três nos abraçamos e ficamos assim por um tempo até eu ter que voltar para casa, eu me despedi dos meninos antes do senhor Potter me levar de volta e eu não sei por que, mas comecei a sentir que a guerra estava para começar.

...

O Sirius não demorou nem um pouco para se adaptar a viver com a família Potter e nem essa a conviver com o Sirius, se bem que ele já passava quase todo o tempo das férias com a gente. A senhora Potter estava louca de alegria porque havia arranjado mais um filho e com sua grande mania de decoração arrumou um dos muitos quartos de hospedes da mansão Potter com a cara do Sirius, sério até os pôsteres de motos trouxas estavam pregados na parede.

A outra notícia das nossas férias foi a chegada das notas dos NOMs, o que foi muito divertido porque passamos em todas as matérias com Ótimo e Excede Expectativas, na verdade eu tirei Aceitável em Herbologia e os meninos em História da Magia, mas não continuaríamos nessas matérias mesmo. Nós vamos continuar com quase todas as matérias no ano que vem exceto as já citadas Herbologia e História da Magia e no caso dos meninos Adivinhação e Astronomia.

Eu tinha certeza de que esse seria mais um ano fantástico para nós cinco, mas ao menos dessa vez eu não podia estar mais errada.


	21. Eles me vem chorar

Nós voltamos para a escola onde as coisas pareciam jamais mudar independente do que estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora dos muros do castelo, isso de certa forma nos dava uma falsa sensação de segurança, mas foi apenas dois meses depois que retornamos que eu finalmente descobri o quão tênue era essa proteção e senti o que realmente era uma guerra.

Nós estávamos jantando juntamente com Alice e Frank, quando uma coruja marrom pousou na minha frente trazendo um bilhete preso a perna, tão confusa quanto os meus amigos eu abri o pequeno papel para me deparar com uma caligrafia elegante e o seguinte conteúdo:

_Venha até a sala do diretor Dumbledore imediatamente._

_Professora Mcgonagall _

_PS a senha é Pastilhas de menta._

- O que você fez? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- A pergunta correta seria o que você fez sem nós? – Remo corrigiu, mas também estava preocupado.

- Eu não fiz nada ou pelo menos acho que não. – Falei enquanto pegava minha mochila e me levantava da mesa. – Mas é melhor eu ver logo do que se trata.

Eu caminhei até a estatua que abria a passagem para a sala do diretor, como devem ter imaginado eu e meus amigos já estivemos muitas vezes aqui, e disse a senha.

- Pastilhas de menta.

A gárgula deu lugar a uma escada que eu subi rapidamente, mas me lembrei de bater na porta antes de entrar.

- Entre. – Eu escutei a voz do professor Dumbledore e abri a porta. – Senhorita Wikiman, sente-se, por favor.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais confusa com toda a situação principalmente quando notei que a professora Mcgonagall também estava presente, mas acabei fazendo o que me fora solicitado.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Quem dera querida, quem dera. – Dessa vez foi a professora Mcgonagall que me respondeu e espera aí, ela está chorando? Tem alguma coisa muito errada com essa história.

- O que está havendo?

- Senhorita Wikiman, você sabe que os seus pais são aurores, na tarde de ontem eles saíram em uma missão para o ministério, mas infelizmente seus caminhos acabaram cruzando com o de Voldemort.

- Não, não, não, isso não pode ter acontecido. – Eu gritei já percebendo aonde chegaria essa história.

- Eu sinto muito Ravena, mas os seus pais estão mortos.

Eu senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, sinceramente eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tinha chorado, mas nada mais me importava, eu ignorei tudo e todos quando sai correndo sem um rumo definido, minha vida começara a desmoronar bem diante dos meus olhos.

POV terceira pessoa.

Os Marotos seguiram Ravena logo depois que ela deixou o Salão Principal, pois assim como ela haviam percebido que algo estranho estava acontecendo. Eles chegaram a gárgula apenas alguns segundos depois da própria Ravena ter passado por ela, mas como não haviam decorado a senha se sentaram no corredor para esperar o retorno da amiga e não precisaram esperar por muito tempo, pois alguns minutos depois Ravena desceu as escadas correndo e passou direto por eles como sem nem os tivesse visto.

- Foi impressão minha ou a Nix estava chorando? – Remo perguntou aos outros sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha visto.

- Eu também vi isso. – Os três responderam ao mesmo tempo em certo estado de choque e sabendo que algo muito ruim devia ter acontecido, pois os quatro sabiam muito bem que Ravena Ciaran Wikiman nunca chorava.

Os marotos já se preparavam para segui-la quando viram Minerva Mcgonagall saindo da sala do diretor com uma mochila vermelha nas mãos, a mochila de Ravena.

- Professora o que aconteceu com a Ravena? – James gritou e qualquer um poderia notar a preocupação em sua voz.

- Eu acredito que a própria senhorita Wikiman deva lhes contar.

- Professora ela é nossa melhor amiga e está chorando, precisa nos dizer o que houve. – Sirius falou mais sério do que qualquer um ali já o havia visto.

Minerva não entendeu como eles poderiam ter tanta certeza da gravidade da situação, mas sabia que aqueles quatro se preocupavam muito com a jovem menina.

- Os pais da senhorita Wikiman foram assassinados por vocês-sabem-quem. Levem isso para ela. – Ela falou estendendo a mochila na direção dos meninos.

Os quatro se entreolharam rapidamente, pegaram a mochila e saíram correndo para a torre da Grifinória, a direção que Ravena tomara quando passara por eles. Não demorou para que chegassem lá, mas quando não a encontraram no salão comunal chegaram a conclusão de que ela estaria em seu próprio dormitório entretanto como todos sabem meninos não podem entrar no dormitório feminino e Alice não estava a vista, a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-los no momento era Lily Evans.

- Lily, a Ravena passou por aqui? – Remo perguntou se aproximando da ruiva, afinal ele era o maroto que ela menos odiava.

- Ela subiu para o dormitório, por quê?

- Precisamos falar com ela, por favor, vá chamá-la. – James implorou.

- Nem pensar, ela merece privacidade.

- Mas precisamos mesmo falar com ela. – Peter disse baixinho.

- Provavelmente ela quer manter distancia de vocês e não sou eu que irei contraria esse direito dela.

- Droga Evans, ela acabou de saber que os pais foram assassinados, precisamos ajudá-la. – Sirius explodiu enquanto Lily passava a encará-los sem fala.

- Vou fazer com que ela desça. – A ruiva respondeu enquanto saiu correndo escada a cima.

Os quatro permaneceram em pé esperando pela volta das duas, mas apenas Lily voltou do quarto com uma expressa completamente confusa.

- Ela não está lá, a única coisa que indica que alguém esteve no quarto é a janela aberta, mas eu teria notado se ela tivesse passado de volta.

- Você só não deve ter notado, mas obrigado mesmo assim. – Remo respondeu educadamente.

Com essa informação eles recomeçaram a correr, se a janela estava aberta eles sabiam muito bem para onde ela havia ido, afinal uma filha da lua não poderia ficar longe do céu em um momento como esse.

POV Ravena

Eu havia me transformado em fênix e voado até a torre de astronomia uma vez que como não haviam aulas ela estaria completamente deserta. Eu ainda chorava enquanto olhava para a foto que fora buscar no quarto, uma velha foto do meu aniversário de um ano onde eles sorriam para mim, eles foram as primeiras pessoas que me aceitaram do jeito que eu era e agora estavam mortos. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu revelando James, Sirius, Remo e Peter.

- Sabíamos que você estaria aqui. – James falou tentando sorrir.

- Sentimos muito. – Sirius falou por todos eles.

- O que eu faço agora? Eu perdi duas pessoas que eram importantes de mais para mim.

- Você ainda tem a gente. – Remo falou calmamente.

- Eu sei que tenho, são minha família também.

- Vou escrever para minha mãe, ela vai resolver tudo e você vai ficar comigo e com o Sirius. – James falou se aproximando de mim. – As coisas vão melhorar.

- Vai superar essa e vamos estar ao seu lado, irmãzinha. – Sirius falou enquanto me puxava para um abraço, exemplo que foi seguido pelos outros.

Nós ficamos abraçados enquanto olhávamos para as estrelas, só agora eu finalmente conseguia parar de chorar e mesmo assim só por causa deles, afinal já era muito que eles tenham me visto chorar.

- Vocês são minha única família agora. – Murmurei enquanto que meus olhos voltavam a brilhar com essa nova determinação. – Não vou perder vocês também, Voldemort mexeu com a garota errada.


	22. As coisas conseguem piorar ainda mais

É claro que toda a escola não demorou a descobrir sobre a morte dos meus pais, principalmente porque ela foi noticiada no Profeta Diário, mas até que eu estou bem ou pelo menos quero acreditar que sim. A falta que sinto deles ainda é terrível, mas toda a vez que a tristeza ameaça me derrubar novamente lembro a mim mesma que não adianta passar o resto dos meus dias chorando, que devo levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente, assim como eles diriam para eu fazer se ainda estivessem aqui.

A presença dos meninos também tem me ajudado bastante, para ser sincera não sei se conseguiria sem eles, principalmente no dia do enterro. Ao final deste um cara do ministério leu o testamento dos meus pais onde eles deixavam tudo que tinham para mim e entregavam minha guarda aos Potter coisa da qual me permiti comemorar uma vez que eu não tinha uma família para me acolher.

Era o final de tarde e eu estava indo encontrar com os meninos, mas nada me prepararia para ver o que encontrei quando virei o corredor, encostados em uma parede estavam Amos, meu querido namorado, [Espero que tenham percebido o meu sarcasmos] e uma garota da Lufa-lufa, acho que o nome dela é Catarina Smith ou algo assim, se agarrando como se ninguém pudesse vê-los.

- Muito bonito senhor Diggory, muito bonito. – Falei séria enquanto cruza os meus braços e mantinha um olhar fixo sobre os dois.

- Ravena eu posso explicar. – Ele falou se soltando da garota rapidamente ao perceber que era eu.

- Não, você não pode explicar, se não queria uma namorada séria ou havia se cansado de mim podia ao menos ter terminado nosso namoro decentemente. – Disse de maneira calma e acredito que isso tenha o assustado ainda mais.

- Não é o que está parecendo...

- Poupe seu fôlego essa a desculpa mais furada do século, eu sei muito bem o que eu vi Diggory e não sou do tipo de garota que vai ficar implorando por você. Acabou Diggory. – Falei e dei as costas para ir embora, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

- Ravena, por favor. – Como todos já devem saber a essa altura do campeonato eu não sou uma pessoa delicada e muito menos paciente então acredito que talvez tenha sido até um pouco previsível que eu tenha usado a minha mão livre para lhe dar um soco na cara.

- Não me toque novamente ou sequer volte a falar comigo porque se o fizer eu juro que vai sair com muito mais do que apenas um soco. – Eu falei ameaçadoramente e ele me soltou de imediato. – Ainda bem que estamos nos entendendo.

Sai dali em passos firme na direção do pátio onde eu encontraria com os rapazes, entretanto, a minha raiva era claramente visíveis para aqueles que me conheciam principalmente para os quatro rapazes que estavam a minha frente.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou distraído.

- Nada. – Respondi com naturalidade tentando enganá-los, mas eles apenas me encararam descrentes. – Encontrei com o Diggory no caminho.

- E daí? – James perguntou.

- Por que o chamou pelo sobrenome? – Remo perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

- Encontrei ele se agarrando com outra garota. – Respondi depois de um suspiro fingindo que nem estava ligando para o fato.

- O quê? – Os quatro berraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês ouviram muito bem não me façam repetir.

- Eu acabo com a raça desse garoto. – James falou raivoso.

- Pode deixar que eu ajudo. – Sirius acrescentou no mesmo tom.

- Onde eu assino para ir com vocês? – Remo perguntou também com muita raiva.

- Calminha aí cavaleiros de armadura brilhante eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha.

- Nós sabemos muito bem disso, mas quem mexe com um maroto mexe com todos os outros. – James falou me desafiando a contrariar.

- O que você fez com ele? – Peter perguntou.

- Eu disse que estava tudo acabado entre a gente. – Falei calmamente, mas novamente os olhares de descrença caíram sobre mim. – E soquei a cara dele.

- Por um pequeno instante estou sentindo pena do Diggory, a Rave tem uma mão pesada que ninguém merece.

- Até você, Sirius?

- O que é que nós estamos esperando? – James perguntou já liderando o grupo e eu tive que segui-los.

Para dizer a verdade eu às vezes tenho um pouco de medo dos meus amigos [Nunca contem isso para eles!] eles com certeza sabem como serem vingativos quando querem, mas dessa vez não posso dizer que o Diggory não merecesse uma boa lição. Eu acabei os guiando até o corredor onde havia encontrado o Diggory e para meu espanto ele continuava agarrado com a garota da Lufa-lufa.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. – Sirius falou sério e mal meu ex namorado viu quem estava ali ficou mais branco que uma folha de papel.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou e não pude deixar de notar que ele tremia um pouco.

- Você mexeu com um dos nossos e quando você mexe com um maroto está na verdade mexendo com todos. – James repetiu.

Agora pouparei você das narrativas desse duelo, se bem que eu nem sei se ele conseguiu chegar nessa categoria, o importante é saber que o Diggory teve que passar uma semana na ala hospitalar com o rosto cheio de furúnculos e um ou dois dentes a menos. Acabamos levando uma detenção por causa disso, mas os rapazes estava felizes por terem bancado os cavaleiros de armadura brilhante que salvaram a honra de uma donzela indefesa, não que eu sequer consegui imaginar onde qualquer um de nós se encaixe nessa frase, entretanto se os meninos estão felizes eu também estou mesmo que essa felicidade venha as custas do meu ex namorado.

Com toda essa confusão eu só consegui chegar a uma conclusão, meu sexto ano não está correndo da maneira com eu esperava e agora tudo que me resta é rezar para que ele melhore, mas conhecendo a minha sorte eu acho que isso é muito pouco provável.

**A fic ficará algumas semanas sem ser atualizada porque eu vou viajar, mas quero deixar bem claro que não a abandonei. Devo voltar a postar apenas no final do mês e começo de Fevereiro.**


	23. Maioridade aí vou eu!

Dezembro chegou mais depressa do que eu esperava e consequentemente a hora de encarar a dura realidade de que eles não estariam me esperando na estação dessa vez, mas ficar em Hogwarts também não era uma opção, ao menos para mim, então fizemos nossas malas e nos encontramos com os pais do James na estação, pois ficaríamos todos com eles esse ano.

A senhora Potter sempre adorou decorações e reformas, todos nós sabíamos disso, mas nenhum de nós (Isso incluindo até mesmo o James) poderia ter imaginado que ela não só preparara um quarto para mim, que só por curiosidade ficava ao lado do quarto do Sirius e era exatamente igual ao que eu tinha em casa o que incluía até mesmo as fotos, mais um para o Remo e outro para o Peter ambos com toda a riqueza de detalhes possíveis. Mas naquela noite por algum milagre divino resolvermos nos deitar cedo o que não quer dizer de maneira alguma que eu tenha conseguido dormir, por causa disso desci as escadas silenciosamente e me encaminhei para o jardim onde fiquei vendo as estrelas no céu, numa péssima tentativa de me tranquilizar, até que escutei passos se aproximando e me levantei assustada com a varinha já em minhas mãos.

- Sou só eu. – Escutei a voz da senhora Potter e me permiti relaxar. – Não consegue dormir?

- Sempre tive esse problema. – Respondi me obrigando a dar um sorriso.

- Eu sei, por que você é filha da lua, mas é por isso que está aqui fora agora?

- Não é porque às vezes eu preciso ficar sozinha.

- Ravena eu juro que se não lhe conhecesse tão bem acharia que estava tentando me enganar, mas eu sei como sente a falta deles. – Ela falou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Durante toda a minha vida eles foram o meu porto seguro, o único lugar onde eu tinha certeza que independente do que acontecesse eu seria aceita, agora eu me sinto perdida.

- Por que não conversa com os meninos? Aqueles quatro garotos estariam dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa por você.

- Eu sei que fariam, mas não posso essa não seria a Ravena que eles conhecem.

- E qual é a Ravena que eles conhecem?

- Eles conhecem uma garota corajosa, determinada, orgulhosa, capaz de manter a cabeça no lugar e achar saídas para qualquer coisa independente do problema e não uma menininha que mesmo não tento os conhecidos sofre por ter sido abandonada pelos pais biológicos, que ainda se importa e se magoa com o que pensam sobre ela, que ainda acredita que ser diferente é errado.

- Por que não pode ser as duas como qualquer pessoa faria?

- Porque eu não gosto de ser essa garotinha, eu cresci e me tornei mais forte, aprendi que posso ignorar o que as outras pessoas pensam ao meu respeito desde que tenha amigos ao meu lado, que posso me defender delas. Eu aprendi que não importa o que os outros pensam ao meu respeito, mas sim o que eu penso de mim mesma. – Eu parei para recuperar o fôlego, mas a senhora Potter nem se mexeu esperando pacientemente para que eu continuasse. – Por que aqueles quatro garotos já tem seus próprios problemas para ainda se preocuparem com os meus, eu sei que a amizade é uma via de mão dupla, mas eles precisam da minha força e eu... – Parei finalmente percebendo, mas os olhos da senhora Potter me estimulavam a continuar. – Eu só preciso saber que eles estão ao meu lado.

- John e Rilary foram ótimos amigos, mas olhando para você agora, mesmo depois de tudo pelo que passou, sei que eles foram pais ainda melhores.

Eu finalmente me sentia calma e em paz como se ao finalmente conseguir desabafar com a mãe do James tivesse conseguido aliviar todos os temores que preenchiam o meu coração.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei ao me dar conta que o tempo todo a única coisa que eu precisava era desabafar.

- Não foi nada querida.

- Não senhora Potter, foi tudo, obrigada por me ouvir, por me dar um lar para ficar após a morte deles, por me ajudar quando nenhum dos meninos poderia, sinto que nunca poderei lhe agradecer devidamente por tudo isso.

- Só há uma coisa que eu quero de você Ravena, que cuide do meu filho, de Sirius, de Remo e de Peter, mas isso eu sei muito bem que você faria de qualquer maneira, eu quero acima de qualquer coisa que você cuide de você mesma, que nunca se esqueça de que é tão importante quanto qualquer pessoa.

- Senhora Potter será que eu poderia continuar com vocês mesmo depois que completar 17 anos? Ainda não me sinto pronta para ir para casa. – Eu falei hesitante.

- Ravena querida, você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, mesmo se seus pais não tivessem nos pedido para que cuidássemos de você teríamos feito do mesmo jeito.

- Obrigada. – Repeti o que a fez rir.

Eu a observei voltar para dentro da casa enquanto permanecia sentada no jardim, o buraco no meu peito ainda apresentava cicatrizes, cicatrizes essas que eu sabia por experiência própria que ficariam ali para sempre, mas que também me tornariam mais forte como fizeram todas as outras que se acumularam ali. Me lembro que uma vez meu pai me disse que quando a vida nos derruba do hipogrifo você pode até ficar no chão, mas se tiver um pingo de coragem se levantará e montará outra vez e era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer.

Por isso quando alguns dias depois, 27 de dezembro para ser mais precisa, depois de uma festa de natal incrível junto com os meus amigos, minha verdadeira família, eu estava pronta para encarar a nova fase da minha vida que começava juntamente com todos os obstáculos que eu viesse a encontrar. Foi ideia da senhora Potter fazer uma festa para comemorar o aniversario de nós cinco, uma vez que os meninos faziam aniversário durante o período de aulas, na verdade Sirius e Peter já haviam completado 17 e Remo e James só fariam em março, mas nenhum de nós ousou comentar isso com a senhora Potter. Como não poderia deixar de ser o tema da festa seria Quadribol.

Pela manhã tivemos uma comemoração apenas nossa onde o senhor e a senhora Potter me deram um relógio como era tradição no mundo bruxo, ele era prateado com algumas pedrinhas azuis. Sirius ganhara um parecido só que sem as pedras e como o Peter não ganhou nenhum da família dele, que não ligava muito para o filho, o casal Potter acabou dando o dele também. Os meninos novamente me deram um único presente, um álbum de fotografia coberto com veludo preto e escrito em dourado se encontrava uma única palavra, Marotos. Mas o presente que mais me chocou foi o último, um presente deixado por aqueles que já haviam partido e que haviam me deixado uma última carta antes de morrerem.

_Querida Ravena,_

_Se está recebendo essa carta hoje quer dizer que o pior aconteceu e que não pudemos está com você nesse dia tão especial onde nossa garotinha da o grande salto para a maioridade, mas não se preocupe querida, pois apesar do que possam lhe dizer você foi a melhor coisa que já ocorreu em nossas vidas e de forma alguma você é responsável por nossa morte então não se torture por conta disso. Se nunca tinha pensado nisso até agora está proibida de começar._

Todos na sala riram, meus pais me conheciam bem de mais, e acabara que sem perceber eu começara a ler a carta em voz alta.

_Em nenhum momento nos arrependemos de ter acolhido você e rezamos para que continue a ser forte e confiante. Poderíamos ainda pedir para que você e seus amigos não se envolvessem nessa guerra, mas conhecemos todos vocês bem de mais para saber que esse é um sonho impossível._

_Agora lhe deixamos nosso último presente, desde pequena sempre quis conhecer suas origens e dentro desse envelope encontrara tudo o que precisa para achá-los se assim ainda desejar._

_Sentimos muito orgulho da mulher que você se tornou e só em saber que contribuímos para isso já faz nossos corações se encherem de alegria. Seja sempre você, Ravena, busque a felicidade mesmo quando não puder vê-la e guarde os seus amigos sobre a chave de sua própria vida. Tempos sombrios se aproximam, mas sabemos que conseguirá superá-los._

_Lembre-se ainda de que será sempre a nossa garotinha, nossa pequena garotinha, nossa Ravena Ciaran Wikiman e esperamos um dia voltar a vê-la, mesmo que rezemos para que isso ainda demore muito para acontecer._

_Com muito amor daqueles que sempre estarão com você_

_Mamãe e Papai_

Ao contrario do que a maioria esperaria a carta não me entristeceu, mas serviu para fechar um circulo da minha vida, graças a ela eu tive a chance de me despedir, coisa que me fora negada a principio.

- Eles deixaram isso conosco quando as coisas começaram a ficar sérias. – O senhor Potter explicou. – Havia algo curioso em John e Rilary, era como se eles soubessem desde o começo que não viveriam para ver o fim dessa guerra.

- Foi depois da Copa Mundial de Quadribol que eles entregaram a carta, não foi? – Eu perguntei apesar já saber a resposta que foi apensa confirmada por um aceno de cabeça do senhor Potter.

- Vai atrás da sua família biológica? – Remo me perguntou vendo o outro papel em minha mão.

- Não, eu não preciso mais disso, mas vou guardar para se algum dia eu mudar de ideia.

Quando a noite chegou nos divertimos como nunca, nossos amigos estavam presentes, ou seja, todos aqueles que jogaram quadribol conosco, Alice, Frank, Marlene e até mesmo a Lily, dançamos e bebemos até quase o raiar do dia. Aquele foi sem duvida o melhor aniversário que já tivemos, entretanto não pude deixar de notar quanto eram fracos os nossos laços familiares.

Meus pais não se encontravam lá, ao menos que eu pudesse ver, a família do Sirius muito menos e a do Peter também não se importou em aparecer, no final havia apenas o senhor e a senhora Potter e o senhor Lupin, já que a mãe do Remo morreu quando ele ainda era pequeno. Para a maior parte de nós nossa última família se encontrava em nossa amizade, se encontrava nos marotos.


	24. Uma visita inesperada

Agora estamos em março e o verão se aproxima, mas não é exatamente sobre isso que pensamos nessa noite já que a lua cheia brilha alta no céu, Remo acabara de se transformar e nos preparávamos para dar uma volta por Hogsmeade quando ouvi um barulho vindo da passagem do salgueiro.

"O que raios é esse barulho?" – Sirius perguntou em pensamento, como animais todos nós tínhamos uma audição aguçada.

"Parece a passagem se abrindo" – James pensou apesar dele assim como os outros acharem essa possibilidade impossível de mais para ser verdade.

O problema foi que nenhum deles percebeu o mesmo que eu, que aquele barulho não fazia parte da nossa imaginação havia realmente alguém abrindo a passagem, alguém definitivamente humano levando em conta o estado alucinado do Remo e infelizmente eu tinha uma ideia muito boa de quem possivelmente estava do outro lado, Snape. Mas nem mesmo eu fui rápida o bastante para explicar isso aos outros e muito menos para impedir o Remo que saiu correndo na direção dos jardins de Hogwarts, com essa virada não foi preciso de mais nada para que os meninos compreendessem o mesmo que eu e começamos a correr atrás do nosso amigo lobisomem.

Mas não é fácil para um cervo, um cachorro e uma fênix passarem por um túnel apertado então quando finalmente conseguimos sair constatei que estava certa quanto ao responsável por tudo, Snape corria de Remo, mas não se pode fugir de um lobisomem quase adulto para sempre. Em alguns instantes nosso Aluado o alcançou e jogou o Snape contra uma árvore o fazendo perder a consciência, mas é claro que como somos pessoas muito sortudas isso não aconteceu antes dele perceber que os animais que corriam para salvá-lo na verdade éramos nós. Remo se aproximou dele na intenção de acabar com ele ou qualquer coisa pior que os lobisomens façam com suas vitimas, para ser sincera não perdi o meu tempo pensando no que aconteceria, mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer James e Sirius se jogaram entre eles numa tentativa desesperada de proteger o Snape, na verdade era mais que isso, era uma tentativa desesperada de proteger a alma de nosso amigo.

Remo como lobisomem não tinha qualquer ideia de quem estava na frente dele e arranhava os meninos sem piedade tentando chagar até a sua presa humana. Eu estava desesperada, mesmo como fênix eu não consegui afastá-lo e eu soube que só havia um modo de impedir que ele matasse nossos amigos e ao Snape também. Não esperei mais tempo, afinal isso era algo que não tínhamos no momento, e me transformei novamente em humana enquanto ainda voava, mas por sorte não tive problemas para tocar no solo sem me machucar, por um tempo Remo ficou confuso sobre qual de nós atacar e acredito que no final teria escolhido o Snape se eu não tivesse cortado a palma da minha mão com uma pedra liberando assim o cheiro de sangue humana tão hipnótico para os lobisomens.

"Ravena ficou louca?" James e Sirius pensaram ao mesmo tempo, mas não tínhamos tempo para discutir, apesar de quererem negar eles sabiam assim como eu que estavam feridos e que essa era nossa única chance.

Eu comecei a correr passando minha mão por todos os troncos de árvore que encontrava no caminho para que o cheiro pudesse confundir o Remo e nos dar mais tempo, quando senti que ele estava ficando cada vez mais perto de mim me transformei em fênix e voei mais rápido do que achava ser possível para perto dos meninos.

"Digam que não foram mordidos."

"Estamos bem, só com alguns arranhões." James falou confiante, mas eu sabia que era bem pior do que isso apesar de estar aliviada por eles não terem sido mordidos.

"Não tentem me enganar sei que estão mais machucados do que me contam, mas machucados do que eu sou capaz de cuidar. Tenho que tirar vocês daqui."

"Não vai conseguir sozinha e sabe disso Nix."

"Precisamos de alguém que entenda realmente sobre magia de cura e eu só conheço uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar Lily Evans."

Ao contrario do que muitas pessoas acreditam Lily não quer seguir carreira no ministério e sim se tornar um medi-bruxa.

"Está certa precisa de alguém para cuidar de nós e ajudar você, Remo vai entender." Sirius pensou adivinhando corretamente do motivo da minha hesitação.

"Mantenham-se como animais e tentem disfarçar o cheiro do Snape, eu volto logo."

Não dei tempo para que me respondessem ou que mudassem de ideia e tentassem me impedir e sai voando até o meu dormitório, graças a Merlin Lily tem um sono bem leve e acordou depois de eu dar três cabeçadas contra a janela, confusa ela abriu a janela para o grande pássaro negro sem saber que na verdade era eu, portanto compreendo o choque que ela teve ao me ver voltar para a minha forma humana. Lily andou para trás assustada e acabou tropeçando na cama e cama e caindo por cima da Marlene que acordou sobressaltada.

- Lily só me escuta, eu sei que você está assustada e muito confusa, acredite quando digo que não te envolveria nisso se eu tivesse outra alternativa, mas é um caso de vida ou morte.

- O que houve?

- Os meninos estão feridos e preciso que me ajude a cuidar deles, vá até o dormitório dos meninos, Frank está com a Alice então ele estará vazio, eu os levarei até você.

- O que houve? – Ela repetiu.

- Eu lhe juro pela alma dos meus pais que vou explicar tudo, mas eu preciso ser rápida agora ou tudo que fiz será em vão, posso contar com você?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e me permiti um rápido suspiro aliviado.

- Acios onióculos. – Eu murmurei e o pequeno aparelho voou até a minha mão. – Se quiser começar a entender as coisas antes de eu voltar olhe com isso pela janela do quarto deles na direção do salgueiro lutador. Sabe como usar um onióculos, não sabe?

- Eu ensino para ela. – Marlene falou se levantando enquanto Lily negava com a cabeça.

- Obrigada. – Eu falei com toda a gratidão e me transformei novamente.

Não pude impedir que uma onda de alivio me dominasse quando vi que os meninos conseguiram se manter como animais apesar dos ferimentos, mas eu sentia o feitiço se desfazendo pouco a pouco e sabia muito bem que o meu truque não enganaria o Remo para sempre.

"Elas estão esperando no quarto de vocês."

"Elas?" James pensou confuso.

"Lily e Marlene. Vou levar o Snape primeiro e deixá-lo em um corredor qualquer, volto o mais rápido que eu puder."

Mas enquanto eu pensava isso duas coisas aconteceram, nenhuma delas boa devo acrescentar, primeiro Sirius e James não conseguiram manter suas formas animagas voltando a serem humanos e com isso consegui ver a real gravidade dos ferimentos dos meus amigos, ambos estavam completamente arranhados enquanto o braço do Sirius e a perna do James estavam virados em posições muito anormais. Entretanto a segunda era mil vezes mais preocupante, vindo da floresta, furioso por ter perdido a sua presa, vinha o Remo.

- O que fazemos agora? Não vamos conseguir virar animagos novamente. – James falou, os dois ainda estavam sentados no chão em frente ao Snape e eu duvidava até que o James conseguisse se levantar.

Eu toquei de leve no chão ao deixar a minha forma de fênix, uma ideia começava a surgir na minha mente, ela era perigosa e provavelmente suicida, mas tudo o que estávamos fazendo nessa noite estava sendo arriscado.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Falei encarando os dois e me colocando na frente deles. – Aconteça o que acontecer não saiam de trás de mim.

- O Ravena o que você vai fazer? – Sirius perguntou preocupado.

- Vou fazer o que faço de melhor, Almofadinhas, vou proteger vocês. – Respondi com confiança apesar de não ter a menor ideia de como fazer isso funcionar.

Eu fechei meus olhos por um momento pedindo por proteção e por uma iluminação de como fazer aquilo, foi quando minha imagem preencheu a minha mente e eu soube o que tinha que fazer. Abri meus olhos e vi o Remo se aproximando cada vez mais, teria que ser rápida, mais rápida do que já fui em toda a minha vida.

Eu apontei minhas mãos para a lua, minha aura brilhava em prata assim como os meus olhos, mas assim que soltei os meus cabelos e deixei que eles voassem livremente as minhas costas a luz que me envolvia aumentou tanto que conseguiu até deixar o Remo atordoado. Era a primeira vez que eu usaria a magia da lua durante a lua cheia, ela era muito mais poderosa do que qualquer livro descrevia, mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar sobre isso eu só tinha uma chance e não podia perdê-la. Enquanto minha mente se focava na lua meus olhos estavam fixos em Remo que criara coragem para avançar novamente, mas minha magia deu certo, mesmo que por alguns centímetros consegui fazer com que um pedaço da lua retrocedesse, a transformando em crescente ou minguante não sei bem ao certo e fazendo assim com que o Remo voltasse a sua forma humana.

Ele me encarou chocado enquanto percebia a onde estava e que a noite ainda não havia ido embora.

- Ravena.

- Não discuta, vá para a casa dos gritos **agora**, não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir aguentar. – Falei entre dentes eu podia sentir a minha magia sendo consumida rapidamente e levando junto com ela a minha energia.

Remo, com a graça de Merlin, teve o bom senso de me escutar e saiu correndo para a passagem, assim que tive certeza que ele estava trancado lá dentro desfiz a magia e a lua cheia voltou a brilhar no céu. Eu cai de joelhos no chão, mesmo sendo lua cheia essa magia me custara muito mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse feito até então, mas me obriguei a levantar, eu ainda tinha tarefas para realizar.

- Já disseram que você é louca?

- Só algumas vezes por dia. – Respondi tentando manter meu bom humor. – Vou levar vocês.

Usei um pouco da energia que ainda me restava para me transformar em fênix, prendi uma garra no braço de cada um e levantei vôo, logo eu cheguei à janela do quarto deles que graças às meninas estava aberta e com a ajudar delas os dois conseguiram entrar. Ainda sem voltar para a minha forma humana voei para pegar o Snape e o levei até o primeiro corredor que eu encontrei, para a minha sorte ele ainda estava desacordado. Eu voltei a ser humana apenas para apagar a memória dele sobre essa noite, ele que se virasse para explicar porque estava ali afinal já tinha nos causado problemas de mais para uma noite, assim me transformei uma última vez e voei até o dormitório dos meninos, quase cai umas duas vezes porque peguei no sono em pleno vôo.

- Eles vão ficar bem? – Perguntei as duas assim que voltei ao normal.

- Potter e Black estão bastante machucados, mas vou dar um jeito, quanto ao Peter, ele está bem. – Lily me respondeu e foi quando finalmente me lembrei da existência do Peter.

- Como ele chegou aqui?

- Se escondeu dentro do meu bolso depois que eu e James voltamos ao normal. – Sirius explicou, cada um deles estava deitado em sua respectiva cama.

- Você é uma filha da lua, não é? – Marlene me perguntou impossibilitando qualquer comentário que eu pudesse fazer sobre o Peter, eu me limitei a concordar com a cabeça.

- Eu preciso lhes dar as explicações que prometi. – Falei, mas senti meus olhos se fecharem e quase cai no chão me rendendo ao cansaço, mas alguém conseguiu me segurar a tempo.

- Você precisa descansar se o que sei sobre pessoas como você estiver correto, você tinha grandes chances de morrer lá em baixo. – Ouvi a voz de Lily me tranquilizando.

- Mas eu prometi contar tudo para vocês.

- Nós podemos esperar e além do mais já temos uma ideia do que aconteceu. – Marlene comentou.

- Mas...

- Nós explicamos tudo, Rave, você precisa descansar. – James falou e pude notar uma mistura de preocupação e irritação na sua voz.

Eu acabei sendo vencida não só pelo cansaço como pela insistência deles, assim as meninas me ajudaram a deitar na cama do Remo e mal toquei no colchão permitindo que meu corpo relaxasse me entreguei a doce inconsciência.


	25. Nem tudo pode mudar

Demorei um certo tempo para me lembrar de onde estava e o que tinha acontecido depois que abri meus olhos, mas assim que as lembranças retornaram para a minha mente dei um salto da cama com o meu coração batendo a mil só para me deparar com James e Sirius ainda em suas camas, apesar de estarem usando o uniforme, Lily deitada no chão com um monte de pergaminhos, livros e penas ao redor dela que tentava explicar alguma coisa para Peter e Frank que estavam sentados ao lado dela, me parecia ser Transfiguração, Alice e Marlene jogavam xadrez de bruxo sentadas na cama do Peter e o Remo estava sentado no chão ao lado da cama dele, que por acaso era a onde eu estava deitada, lendo um livro.

- Ravena. – Todos eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo e correram para cima de mim.

- Ok, parece que eu perdi muita coisa, só para começar quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada dessa vez?

- Três dias. – Lily respondeu prontamente.

- Está melhorando, com um pouco mais de prática aposto que nem vai ficar cansada. – Sirius comentou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Eu não pretendo praticar, Almofadinhas, e acho que eu ter precisado de menos tempo se deve ao fato de eu ter feito a mágica durante a lua cheia dessa vez, mas voltando a minhas perguntas o que exatamente eu perdi?

Então foi uma confusão só quanto todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas depois que eu dei um berro eles conseguiram se organizar e começaram a me contar que depois que eu apaguei James e Sirius contaram a verdade para as meninas, ou ao menos a maior parte da verdade, Peter havia dormido então não foi de grande ajuda. [Por que será que não estou surpresa?] A ideia original era me levaram para o meu dormitório antes de todo mundo acordar, mas além delas terem demorado um bom tempo para cuidarem dos ferimentos dos meninos ainda havia o problema de a Dora e a Alice não saberem de nada. Enquanto os quatro discutiam o que fazer Alice e Frank entraram no quarto presumindo que não teria ninguém, como realmente teria acontecido se não fossem os imprevistos, e escutaram uma parte da história, conclusão, tiveram que contar para eles também.

O Remo só voltou para o castelo no domingo e os meninos explicaram o que havia acontecido naquela noite e o que tivemos que fazer, graças a Merlin tudo correra como o Sirius me dissera e o Remo compreendeu perfeitamente apesar de ter ficado com medo da reação do pessoal, mas todos parecem ter levado numa boa e de quebra acabamos ganhando uma enfermeira e três ajudantes que faziam feitiços curativos muito melhor do que qualquer um de nós. Quanto ao Snape, parece que apesar do cansaço o meu feitiço funcionou porque ele não se lembrava de nada e acabou ganhando uma semana de detenção por ser encontrado fora do dormitório durante a noite.

- E o que vocês disseram para os professores hoje? – Eu perguntei curiosa, afinal é fácil esconder o sumiço de uma aluna durante o final de semana, mas não em uma segunda feira.

- Bem, eu só quero deixar bem claro que toda a ideia veio dos seus amigos. – Marlene frisou antes de começar a explicar e eu me preparei para o pior. – Nós dissemos que você estava com uma enxaqueca horrível devido a estar naqueles dias.

- E como nenhuma poção serve para esse tipo de coisa você teve que ficar de repouso no quarto ao em vez de ficar na enfermaria. – James completou entusiasmado. – Pode falar que foi brilhante.

- Tenho que admitir que vocês pensam de vez em quando. – E apesar das caretas dos meninos acrescentei. – Parece que estamos todos no mesmo barco agora.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça e me permiti sorrir, parecia que finalmente as coisas começavam a mudar para melhor e a entrar novamente nos seus devidos lugares. Eu fui até o meu dormitório para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, mas depois voltei para o dormitório dos meninos porque ainda era muito cedo para dormir, ainda mais para mim.

Quando cheguei lá pude ouvir mais uma das tentativas do James de convencer a Lily a sair com ele e os característicos gritos que ela dava como resposta.

- Meu bom Merlin, a terceira guerra mundial começou? – Perguntei de maneira sarcástica ao entrar no quarto.

- Não só o James e a Lily. – Frank respondeu enquanto brincava com os cabelos da Alice que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo dele.

- Vamos aproveitar o espetáculo então. – Eu respondi me sentando ao lado deles.

- Querem pipoca? – Peter perguntou para variar arranjando comida sabe-se Merlin da onde, mas ninguém recusou a oferta.

- Vamos lá meu lírio, me de uma chance. – James quase implorou.

- É Evans, Potter.

- Que isso querida só pode usar o meu sobrenome depois do casamento embora eu deva admitir que soe muito bem.

- Não sei como você consegue ser tão infantil e irritante Potter. – Ela gritou com raiva.

- Parece que seus chifres crescem cada dia mais veado.

- É cervo, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu sou um cervo seu vira-latas pulguento.

- Espera aí, vira-lata não, eu sou um sangue puro.

- Depois quer nos convencer que não liga para o tipo de sangue que corre na veia das pessoas. – Eu falei alto o bastante para que todos me escutassem.

- Caladinha aí, sua agoureira.

- Não sou uma agoureira, sou uma fênix negra original e não essa imitação barata.

- É tudo a mesma coisa.

- Tá pedindo um bom banho anti pulgas Almofadinhas.

- Pelas meias de tricô que Morgana fez para Merlin, vocês nunca mudam, estão sempre trocando os mesmos insultos será que pelo menos não da para variar? – Remo reclamou.

- Cala a boca Senhor Lua. – Nós três berramos ao mesmo tempo.

- E esse maldito apelido volta das sombras para me perseguir. – Remo resmungou.

- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – James insistiu enquanto eu e Sirius continuávamos a discutir.

- Em quantos idiomas você quer que eu te responda não, Potter?

- É James parece que só para varia esse não é o seu dia. – Sirius comentou ignorando completamente o que eu estava falando.

- Quero só ver se você consegue? – James retrucou irritado.

- Olhe e aprenda meu caro Pontas. – Ele falou se virando para a Marlene com um sorriso convencido. – Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo, Marlene?

- Só para ser mais uma na sua lista, estou dispensando Sirius.

- Mas não tem lista nenhuma. – Sirius comentou com aquele seu sorriso maroto.

- Figurativamente...

- Sério? Então o que é isso aqui Almofadinhas? – Perguntei interrompendo a Marlene enquanto segurava uma lista com o nome de todas as garotas que o Sirius já tinha ficado.

- Seu cachorro canalha, você tem mesmo uma lista. – Ela falou furiosa enquanto começava a bater nele com uma almofada.

- Ravena Ciaran Wikiman. – Sirius gritou enquanto tacava um travesseiro em mim e tentava se defender da Marlene.

- Guerra de travesseiro. – Alice berrou entrando na brincadeira.

Em pouco tempo todos estavam na brincadeira, até mesmo o Peter esquecera a pipoca e entrara na bagunça, penas voavam para todo o lado assim como almofadas e travesseiros, no meio disso tudo era possível ouvir os nosso risos. [Até hoje não sei como um monitor não apareceu para brigar conosco naquele dia, pensando melhor sei sim. Os monitores estavam no meio da bagunça]

No fim das contas era reconfortante saber que algumas coisas nunca mudariam, por mais que o tempo passasse ainda implicaríamos um com os outros e mesmo que algum dia a Lily finalmente seda posso apostar que ela e James arranjaram outro motivo idiota para discutir e eu agradecia secretamente a Merlin por isso porque no fim das contar é bom ter certeza sobre alguma coisa.


	26. Eu banco o cupido

Faz dois meses desde a trágica noite em que graças ao Snape tudo deu errado e fomos obrigados a contar a verdade para nossos amigos. Nesse momento Lily, Marlene, Alice e eu estamos voltando para o castelo, tínhamos acabado de ter Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e os meninos ficaram para poderem conversar um pouco com o Hagrid por isso combinamos de nos encontrar no campo para o treino de Quadribol, mas para a minha completa infelicidade James havia feito mais uma de suas tentativas fracassadas de convencer a Lily a ir com ele para Hogsmeade no último passeio do ano e agora depois dela tê-lo recusado ainda temos que aturar ela reclamando em nossos ouvidos pelo caminho todo.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – Ela falou pela milionésima vez.

- Ele é James Potter ou Pontas, um maroto, apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Um grande amigo, corajoso, as vezes idiota e irritante, mas que inacreditavelmente está desde de nosso terceiro ano apaixonado por uma certa garota ruiva. – Eu explodi, mas que droga será que todo mundo esquece que apesar de tudo ele ainda é meu amigo? – O nome dela e Lily Evans, vocês por acaso a conhecem?

- Isso é impossível, James Potter não se apaixona por ninguém e muito menos por mim.

- Desculpa Lily, mas eu acho que o conheço um pouco melhor do que você e posso te afirmar que não estou mentindo.

- Então porque ele é sempre tão idiota?

- Por que você é a única garota que ele já amou de verdade, admito que tudo começou como um desafio, mas já faz muitos anos que essa não é mais a verdade.

- Lily eu acho que a Ravena pode estar certa. – Alice disse cautelosa, afinal nós duas conhecíamos o temperamento explosivo daquela ruiva muito bem.

- Isso é ridículo, só falta agora vocês disserem que o Sirius gosta de mim. – Marlene falou sarcástica e eu e Alice nos entreolhamos. – Vocês só podem estar brincando?

- Nunca reparou na maneira como ele te olha? A única maneira de saber o que Sirius Black realmente pensa é olhando em seus olhos. – Eu expliquei calmamente.

- Sem contar que eu não consigo me lembra de nenhum dos dois saírem com uma garota desde que começamos a andar com eles. – Alice completou, parece que Merlin finalmente ouviu minhas preces e me enviou uma aliada.

- Ravena, encaremos os fatos, a única garota por quem eles nutrem algum sentimento verdadeiro, mesmo que esse sentimento seja apenas fraternal, é você. – Lily argumentou.

- Isso não é verdade Lily, não duvide dos sentimentos deles.

- Rave sejamos francas se eles gostassem mesmo de nós como você afirma tão enfaticamente porque eles não tentam ser mais românticos para nos conquistar?

- Lily só estava certa em uma coisa, Marlene, a única garota com quem eles tem contato o tempo todo sou eu e como já devem ter percebido a muito tempo eu não faço exatamente o estilo romântico.

- Isso não justifica eles nos tratarem como se já pertencêssemos a eles apenas porque se julgam os maiorais. – Lily atacou e acabei revirando os meus olhos.

- Vou dizer pela última vez eles não conhecem outros meios e acredito que devam começar a reconsiderar suas opiniões a cerca dos meus amigos.

- Eles não merecem essa chance.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez Lily, há muito mais por trás deles e de suas ações do que qualquer uma de vocês poderia se quer imaginar. – Eu falei encarando os olhos verdes dela. – Hoje conhecendo toda a minha história vocês acham minhas atitudes egocêntricas e idiotas da mesma maneira que acreditavam no primeiro ano?

- Não, mas não podemos comparar você com eles, a vida daqueles garotos é perfeita.

Com essa eu não me contive e comecei a rir descontroladamente, afinal essa afirmação não poderia estar mais longe da verdade.

- Qual é a graça Ravena? – Marlene me perguntou furiosa.

- Era disso que eu estava falando vocês o julgam antes de conhecerem toda a verdade da mesma maneira que fizeram comigo.

- Não fazemos isso. – Lily argumentou.

- Fazem e você melhor do que ninguém devia saber que nem sempre somos o que aparentamos, uma vez você me disse que gostaria de ser capaz de entendê-los e vou te dar essa chance hoje. Porque agora meninas eu vou lhes contar a história deles.

- Mas e o seu treino? – Alice me lembrou.

- James e Sirius vão entender. – Eu comentei, se o meu plano desse certo eles fariam mais do que apenas entender. – Vou começar pelo que vocês mais gostam, o Remo como você todas já sabem é um lobisomem e por isso foi excluído da sociedade como se fosse uma praga e assim teria continuado por toda a vida dele se não fosse por Dumbledore, sem ele Remo jamais teria conseguido cursar Hogwarts e se tornaria uma pessoa com ódio não só da vida como das pessoas como a maioria dos lobisomens.

- Não deve ser fácil. – Alice murmurou.

- Não é, então temo o Peter, apesar do que todos acreditam ele tem motivos para comer tanto, motivos que vão muito além de uma fome infinita, e também motivos para ser tão inseguro. Peter literalmente é ignorado pelos pais, a mãe dele trabalha o tempo todo o St. Mungus e pai dele é um parlamentarista, para ser sincera com vocês as únicas vezes em que vi os pais do Peter eram quando iam levá-lo ou buscá-lo na estação e olhem que isso só aconteceu até o nosso terceiro ano porque depois ele passou a ter que ir sozinho o que nos leva diretamente para o Sirius que faria qualquer coisa para ser ignorado pela família dele que é completamente presa a ideia de que apenas os sangues puros e as velhas tradições são importantes. Em um mundo desses não é fácil ser escolhido para a Grifinória e ainda por cima ter amigos como nós, sabem ele não é chamado de rebelde e de ovelha negra por nada, para piorar ainda mais a situação toda a família dele está do lado de Voldemort. – Elas estremeceram ao ouvir o nome, mas ignorei esse fato. – Bem toda a família exceto ele e uma prima que é casada com um trouxa, no ano passado o Sirius teve que fugir de casa e passou a viver com os Potter.

- A família dele é totalmente seguidora de... você sabe quem? – Lily perguntou visivelmente surpresa.

- Você quer dizer Voldemort, não é? E sim eles são.

- Para de falar o nome dele.

- Eu não vou parar Marlene, esse desgraçado matou os meus pai e mais centenas de pessoas inocentes por aí, eu me recuso a seguir esse tabu idiota.

- E o James? – Alice perguntou e tenho certeza de que fez isso apenas para evitar uma discussão.

- James pode parecer ter a vida perfeita, pais amorosos, muito dinheiro, habilidade de vôo, inteligência e bons amigos...

- Eu disse que ele era só mais um menino mimado e arrogante que se acha superior aos outros. – Lily me cortou com um sorriso triunfante.

- Não prestou atenção no que eu disse? A vida de James **parece **perfeita. Alguma de vocês faz ideia de quantas vezes os pais deles tentaram ter um filho? – Elas negaram com a cabeça como eu imaginei que fariam. – Dez vezes e nas nove primeiras a senhora Potter perdeu o bebê, na décima ela já tinha cinqüenta anos, uma gravidez quase impossível de acontecer e desse impossível nasceu o James. Claro que por esse motivo o James foi muito mimado, não nego isso em momento algum, mas ele também foi superprotegido ao extremo, basicamente o único amigo que ele tinha era o elfo da família, pois os filhos dos amigos dos pais dele eram muito mais velhos que o próprio James. A primeira vez em que ele teve a chance de liberdade foi quando veio para Hogwarts e de repente ele se vê em um mundo competitivo onde o melhor se sobressai e foi o que ele fez crio uma identidade própria deixando assim de ser apenas o filho de Charlus e Dorea Potter e se tornando James Potter, o maroto, o melhor apanhando e amigo e assim por diante.

Eu as deixei ainda paradas e segui o meu caminho para trocar de roupa e poder ir para o campo, sabia que elas precisariam de um tempo, eu despejei informações que acumulara ao longo de seis anos de convívio intimo em apenas quinze minutos, mas acho que eu finalmente consegui que elas compreendessem que sempre há dois lados de uma mesma moeda e que quase sempre mantemos um lado oculto para a maioria das outras pessoas.

- Por que demorou tanto? – James me perguntou quanto cheguei e percebi que o time estava esperando por mim.

- Desculpem, mas tive que resolver uma crise no meio do caminho.

Sirius e James me encararam confusos, mas me recusei a dar maiores explicações e acabar assim lhes dando falsas esperanças. Só que mais confusos ainda eles ficaram ao verem Lily e Marlene sentadas na arquibancada ao lado de Remo e de Peter.

- Agora eu estou ficando assustado, o que você falou para elas? – Sirius perguntou voando próximo as balizas do gol.

- Digamos que talvez tenha conseguido mostra um lado menos pior de você e do James para elas e não foi nem um pouco fácil então eu sugiro que façam tudo direitinho porque provavelmente só vão ter essa chance. – Eu falei séria. – Agora faz o favor de passar o recado para o Pontas.

Sirius rapidamente vôo até onde James estava e apesar do treino ter continuado normalmente eu podia ver de longe que eles estavam ansiosos e por esse mesmo motivo não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa que eles tenham voado até elas assim que o James anunciou o fim do treino.

"O terreno já está todo preparado só precisam agir como os garotos que existem dentro de vocês." Eu pensei, tinha que dar as últimas coordenadas se tencionava ver meus amigos felizes.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais delas e eu os seguia bem de perto.

"Ajam como os meninos que viraram animagos para ajudarem um amigo, mostrem os garotos que me consolaram após a morte dos meus pais e elas não os recusarão."

- Evans... – Ele começou hesitante.

- O que foi James? – Não preciso nem comentar que meu amigo quase caiu da vassoura por ela ter usado o primeiro nome dele.

- Eu sei que fiz muita besteira, que você me acha um idiota, mas eu gosto muito de você Lily será que você pode me dar ao menos uma chance para lhe provar que eu mudei? Eu só peço um encontro e se você não gostar eu juro que nunca mais irei lhe perturbar.

- Está bem James, eu vou com você a Hogsmeade.

Eu sinceramente não sei quem ficou mais surpreso Remo e Peter que não estavam sabendo de nada ou o próprio James.

- É sério mesmo? Depois de cinco anos você finalmente disse sim?

- É James.

- Não é nenhuma pegadinha? Você realmente aceito?

- Sim James, mas se não parar de ficar me perguntando isso eu juro que mudo a resposta.

Depois dessa o James ficou quietinho o que levando em conta que é o meu amigo é extremamente difícil de acontecer, mas apesar da minha vontade louca de rir me controlei porque precisava escutar o que o Sirius iria falar.

- Marlene eu não sou perfeito, muito embora eu pense o contrario, por isso sinto muito, mas por mais que eu goste de você não vou mudar que eu sou por causa disso se dissesse estaria mentindo e você ou a Ravena provavelmente me matariam depois. A única coisa que posso prometer é que se ficar comigo vou ser só seu e de mais nenhuma garota.

- Acho que eu não gostaria de você se não fosse esse patife então tudo bem você tem uma chance, mas é só uma.

O Sirius teve uma reação bem menos exagerada do que a do James, mas eu sabia que estava tão contente quanto o primeiro. As duas deixaram o campo e por mais que tentassem esconder eu sabia que nenhuma delas era imune aos encantos dos meus amigos por mais que gostassem de me convencer do contrario.

- Pelas barbas trançadas de Merlin, é hoje que o mundo acaba! – Remo exclamou fingindo pânico.

- Super engraçado, Aluado, estou morrendo de rir. – Sirius falou emburrado.

- Você pode ate não estar Almofadinhas, mas eu estou.

- Só não te derrubo dessa vassoura porque conseguiu convencê-las, a propósito como conseguiu fazer isso Nix?

- Um bom mágico nunca revela o seu segredo.

- Não seja cruel Nix, até eu estou curioso. – Peter falou causando espanto, normalmente ele permanece de fora dessas conversas.

- Vejo vocês em uma hora no Três Vassouras então eu conto tudo. – Eu falei já que precisava urgentemente de um banho e como esperava eles concordaram.

Eu fui calmamente até o meu dormitório onde tomei meu banho e vesti uma calça jeans com uma blusa vermelha e um tênis branco, depois segui discretamente até a passagem do salgueiro lutador, pois de lá chegava até a casa dos gritos e ao vilarejo. Essa era a minha passagem preferida para deixar a escola embora normalmente cada uma de nós escolhia uma passagem.

- Boa tarde Madame Rosmerta. – Eu cumprimentei a dona do bar que já estava mais do que acostumada a nos ver por lá mesmo fora dos dias de passeio.

- Boa tarde Ravena, vocês andaram sumidos.

- Não temos tido muito tempo por conta das aulas e das outras atividades da escola.

- Eu imaginei algo parecido, eles estão lhe esperando na mesa do canto.

Eu agradeci e fui até a mesa indicada, nós pedimos uma roda de cerveja amanteigada porque nem um nem ou outros queríamos carregar um Peter bêbado outra vez, sinceramente ele é muito fraco para bebidas alcoólicas, mas em fim, eu contei toda a conversa que tive com as meninas e eles me escutaram pacientemente o que não é nem um pouco normal. Já era noite quando pegamos nossas capas e voltamos para o castelo e como sempre ninguém conseguiu nos pegar. [Ajudinha especial do Mapa do Maroto para isso.]

...

No final de semana seguinte os dois casaizinhos românticos foram até Hogsmeade, eu e Remo ficamos no castelo e não vimos o Peter pelo dia todo, mas acho que tudo correu bem porque eles voltaram juntos e as meninas me contaram, no segredo do nosso dormitório, que o encontro havia sido fantástico.

Dois dias antes de nossas férias de verão o James finalmente criou coragem e pediu a Lily em namoro coisa que ela logo aceito, para oficializar o pedido ele deu um colar com um pingente em formato de lírio para ela [Já devem ter reparado que o James adora presentes com duplo sentido] não que isso tenha significado o fim das brigas, na verdade como eu mesma já tinha imaginado, apenas o motivo mudou já que ambos são ciumentos e possessivos ao extremo. Já o Sirius e a Marlene ainda não oficializaram nada e acho realmente pouco provável que isso aconteça, mas já é visível, ao menos para nós, que a Marlene já colocou uma coleira no nosso cachorro.

Nossa amizade continua firme e forte como se nada tivesse mudado embora as vezes tenhamos que aturar eles se agarrando no meio de uma conversa o que quase faz com que eu me arrependa de tê-los juntado, quase. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho absoluta certeza eu tenho futuro na carreira de cupido.

**Eu particularmente não achei que esse capítulo tenha ficado muito bom, mas eu precisava de alguma maneira para juntar o James e a Lily e isso foi a única coisa que consegui pensar. Nos próximos capítulos a paz dos nossos personagens vai começar a terminar.**


	27. Acampamento Maroto

- Para onde vocês vão? – A senhora Potter nos perguntou.

- Bem como você não nos deixou desistir desse acampamento nós vamos para uma floresta no interior onde a Rave acampou com os pais uma vez. – James resmungou a resposta enquanto conferia a mochila.

- É claro que eu não deixaria vocês desistirem, falam desse acampamento desde o primeiro ano de vocês.

- Mas isso era antes de tudo virar de cabeça para baixo. – Eu argumentei.

- Tolice, vocês tem que aproveitar enquanto ainda tem tempo.

Nós permanecemos calados, afinal quando a senhora Potter colocava uma ideia na cabeça não havia que conseguisse fazê-la mudar de ideia sério ela conseguia ser mais teimosa que o James e o Sirius juntos o que não é nem um pouco fácil, mas acho melhor eu explicar toda essa história. Quando nós éramos menores sonhávamos em irmos acampar nas férias antes de nosso sétimo ano porque todos nós já teríamos feito dezessete anos e poderíamos fazer magia e também saberíamos aparatar, um sonho meio idiota, mas mesmo assim nós achávamos que seria um máximo. Então veio Voldemort e tudo mudou, acampar não fazia mais parte dos planos de nenhum de nós, tudo o que queríamos era proteger aqueles que amamos e arranjar um jeito de lutar contra aquele cara de cobra. No último dia de aula acabamos escutando Dumbledore conversando com a Mcgonagall sobre uma tal de Ordem da Fênix, mas ainda não conseguimos bolar um jeito deles nos deixarem entrar.

Nossas prioridades haviam mudado, nós havíamos mudado e a culpada fora essa maldita guerra, mas a senhora Potter ainda acredita que conseguira nos manter em segurança se nos tirar da cidade, nenhum de nós acredita realmente nisso, mas acabamos cedendo para que ela pudesse ficar mais tranquila.

- Só estamos esperando a Lily e a Marlene chegarem para podermos ir. – Sirius explicou ao ver o famoso olhar de "por que ainda estão aqui?".

Claro que quando inicialmente imaginamos esse acampamento apenas nós cinco iríamos, mas como já comentei nós mudamos e é impossível deixar as meninas de fora dessa principalmente agora que o James conheceu oficialmente os pais da Lily, nesse dia pela a primeira e provavelmente última vez o Frank se permitiu uma vingança. Mas como se apenas esperassem um chamado assim que o Sirius falou sobre elas as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e quatro pessoas saíram de lá de dentro, a principio imaginei que fosse a irmã trouxa da Lily, que mesmo a odiando decidira vir, mas logo reconheci os cabelos pretos de Alice e Frank.

- Pensei que vocês não viessem. – Remo comentou com o casal.

- Mudança de planos de última hora. – Frank explicou. – Tem problema?

- Claro que não. – Nos apressamos em dizer para dizer a verdade quanto mais gente mais segura seria essa viajem.

- Divirtam-se crianças e juízo. – A senhora Potter comentou fazendo os três casais corarem.

- Você nos guia Nix. – James falou rapidamente enquanto segurava a minha mão provavelmente em uma tentativa de impedir a mãe dele de falar mais alguma coisa constrangedora.

Nós fizemos um tipo de circulo e eu aparatei levando todo mundo junto, quando voltei a abrir meus olhos estávamos no meio de uma clareira na floresta e próximo a ela passava um riacho, continuava exatamente como eu me lembrava dos acampamentos com os meus pais antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

- Temos trabalho a fazer. – Lily falou depois de examinar o local.

Nós armamos a barraca que continuava igual a quando a utilizamos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol , bem exceto pelo fato haver mais uma cama além dos quatro beliches que já havíamos usado, posso estar enganada, mas me parecia que todos os adultos estavam combinados de nos mandar para fora da cidade levando em conta o quanto estavam preparados para acomodar até mesmo aqueles que nós nem sabíamos que viriam, mas voltando a história original, nós terminamos de desempacotar a comida que seria suficiente para quase um mês.

- Quem vai cozinhar? – Alice perguntou depois que finalmente conseguimos arrumar tudo.

- Pensei que esse fosse trabalho de meninas. – Sirius falou se jogando no sofá como se fosse o dono do local.

- Machismo é fogo! – Comentei enquanto conjurava uma almofada e a tacava na cara do meu amigo.

- Nix, você tem que parar com esse péssimo hábito de jogar almofadas nas pessoas. – Sirius resmungou depois de tirar a almofada do rosto.

- Por que parar com algo que funciona tão bem? E alem do mais eu só queria lhe juntar com os seus parentes Almofadinhas.

- Acho que temos sido uma má influencia para ela. – James murmurou enquanto o resto do pessoal apenas ria.

- Eu tento dizer isso para vocês desde o primeiro ano. – Lily respondeu rindo enquanto eu me limitava a revirar os olhos.

- Que nada, a Ravena é assim desde muito antes de nos conhecer, agora que o James está te levando para o mau caminho ninguém pode negar. – Remo comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Apoiado, para uma monitora nerd, santinha e toda certinha você e esse seu maroto até que estão bem assanhadinhos. – Marlene comentou fazendo o rosto da Lily ficar com mesma cor que os cabelos dela.

Com essa imagem todos nós recomeçamos a rir e no fim das contas acabou que todos nós fomos ajudar nos preparativos do almoço que por algum milagre da natureza não terminou em desastre. [Na verdade quase que o Sirius colocou fogo na tenda enquanto tentava acender o fogão] Depois que estávamos devidamente abastecidos decidimos jogar alguns jogos de tabuleiro trouxas como, por exemplo, banco imobiliário, foi simplesmente a coisa mais divertida e estranha que eu já vi, sério vocês precisavam ver o James e o Sirius brigando para ver que iria comprar a London eye.

Depois que anoiteceu nós acendemos uma fogueira onde assamos marshmallow e pretendíamos contar histórias de terror, mas Sirius e Marlene começaram com os seus amaços antes que tivéssemos a chance de começar as histórias.

- Vão para um quarto. – Peter reclamou.

- Com prazer. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto e puxou a Marlene junto com ele.

- Não! – Todos nós gritamos ao mesmo tempo, mas já era tarde, infelizmente havíamos nos esquecido do pequeno detalhe de só haver um quarto para todo mundo.

- Mas que droga Peter, tinha mesmo que dar essa ideia para aqueles dois tarados? – Alice reclamou.

- Parece que vamos ter que nos virar com a sala. – Lily ponderou.

- Prefiro dormir aqui fora a passar a noite inteira escutando eles fazerem sabe-se Merlin o que. – Eu respondi rapidamente. – Alguém poderia fazer o favor de explicar para o Sirius que eu não quero ser madrinha tão cedo?

- Eu não me importo. – James comentou.

- Não se importa do seu melhor amigo ter um filho com dezessete anos, mas não me deixa sequer sair com um garoto? – Eu perguntei sem conseguir acreditar.

- Não Ravena, não me importo de dormir na sala com os dois lá dentro. – Ele retrucou rapidamente e suspirei aliviada.

- Claro que não iria, Pontas, você e a Lily estariam fazendo tanto barulho que nem ouviriam o Almofadinhas. – Remo argumentou distraidamente, nosso segundo erro na noite.

- Até que você me deu uma boa ideia Aluado, o que me diz meu lírio?

- Por que não? – Lily respondeu apesar de ter corado.

- Remo, está tão ruim quanto o Peter hoje. – Eu reclamei enquanto o casalzinho entrava na barraca.

- Como você queria que eu adivinhasse que Lily Evans fosse topar uma ideia do James, principalmente essa ideia?

- Olha eu acho que a Alice e eu vamos dar uma volta por aí. – Frank comentou como se nenhum de nós soubesse o que eles iriam fazer de verdade.

- Só tomem cuidado e não se esqueçam de se prevenirem. – Eu gritei depois que eles já saiam de mãos dadas.

- Ravena Ciaran Wikiman, cala a sua boca. – Eles berraram ao mesmo tempo e admito que senti um pouquinho de medo.

Sendo assim sobramos apenas nós três, os solteiros do grupo, mas na verdade éramos apenas dois já que mesmo com todo o barulho o Peter acabara dormindo. Eu peguei uma das mantas que havíamos trazido e utilizei para cobri-lo já que a noite estava um pouco fria depois peguei mais algumas e carregadas com elas fui até o tronco de árvore perto da fogueira na qual o Remo estava recostado.

- Posso? – Perguntei enquanto entregava uma das mantas e o Remo chegou para o lado de forma que eu também pudesse me sentar.

Depois que consegui me acomodar passei para o meu passatempo preferido, observar o céu que para minha felicidade estava todo estrelado.

- Você não se cansa de olhar, Nix? – Remo me perguntou depois de um bom tempo de silêncio entre nós que fora quebrado apenas pelos roncos do Peter.

- Eu acho que nunca vou me cansar, a noite me trás paz e calma, sempre foi assim, as vezes me pego imaginando se isso só acontece porque sou filha da lua ou se existe algum outro motivo.

- Me lembro de quando ainda fazíamos Astronomia com você. – Remo comentou rindo, depois do nosso quinto ano eu fora a única que continuara com a matéria. – É incrível como você consegue conhecer todas as estrelas e constelações sem precisar de um mapa, é quase como se elas fizessem parte de você. Sinceramente agradeço todos os dias por isso não sei como algum de nós teria conseguido uma nota boa no NOM dessa matéria se não fosse por você.

- A noite é a hora delas tal como é a minha, podemos dizer que somos primas ou algo assim.

- Com tantas estrelas você tem alguma preferida ou são todas iguais?

- Gosto da constelação de Hercules ele faz a nossa vida parecer fácil até mesmo com Voldemort a solta e como todos vocês sabem tenha uma paixão especial pela estrela Mirach que fica na constelação de Andrômeda.

- É verdade você sempre falava dela para calar a boca do Sirius quando ele começava com o seu momento egocêntrico com a estrela que leva o mesmo nome que ele.

- Mas também o que nós queríamos Aluado, é o Sirius, estranho seria se ele não fizesse isso.

- Nix, mas nunca nos respondeu por que gosta tanto dessa estrela.

- Nunca respondi porque eu também não sei, eu só tenho a sensação de que ela me entende e que por algum motivo é mais importante que as outras embora isso não deva passar de algum sonho loco que tive quando pequena na época em que ainda não conhecia nenhum de vocês e me sentia muito sozinha.

- Ou talvez você tenha uma habilidade até então desconhecida de entender as estrelas, mas pelo menos sabemos que se não conseguir virar Auror já tem um emprego garantido.

- Muito engrado Remo. – Comentei e me virei para encará-lo me deparando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos a apenas alguns centímetros dos meus.

Eu não sei bem quando começou e muito menos como aconteceu, mas de uns tempos para cá eu comecei a sentir algo pelo Remo, algo que era muito diferente do amor de irmão que eu sentia pelo Sirius e pelo James, era quase como se eu estivesse ligeiramente apaixonada o que é claro eu jamais diria porque nossa amizade era mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Só que deitados um perto do outro e sozinhos, bem digamos apenas que meu cérebro não estava funcionando direito e acabei me deixando levar por meus malditos hormônios, por isso quando o Remo começou a se aproximar mais eu não fugi ou resisti, apenas me entreguei ao doce beijo que veio em seguida.

- Não podemos fazer isso. – Falei interrompendo o beijo. – Somos amigos e não quero perder isso.

- Você não gosta de mim desse jeito, não é Nix? – Ele perguntou magoado.

- Eu gosto Remo João Lupin, gosto muito mais do que admito e do que deveria, mas se fizermos isso e algo der errado anos de amizade podem ser perdidos.

- Ravena você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não posso e não vou montar uma família por causa daquilo que eu sou, mas por que não podemos tentar? Se não fizermos isso jamais saberemos o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Remo vocês são a única família que me resta não posso correr o risco de perder nenhum de vocês.

- Não vai perder Rave, tem a minha palavra de que se as coisas não derem certo votaremos a ser apenas amigos e esquecemos que qualquer coisa aconteceu.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos castanhos que aparentavam tanto cansaço, mas que eu sabia esconderem um homem corajoso, inteligente e romântico, eu tal como o Remo jamais pensara em construir uma família e muito menos mudei esse pensamento depois que a guerra começou. Eu realmente gostava do Remo mais do que só como amiga, estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele era o amor da minha vida porque eu sabia muito bem que meus sentimentos não eram tão fortes, mas por que não poderíamos arriscar? Afinal nós somos marotos e arriscar é o que fazemos de melhor.

Remo continuava me encarando a espera de uma resposta e acho que colar os meus lábios aos dele foi o bastante para que a mensagem fosse compreendida, nós deitamos mais próximos um do outro, mas como sempre eu não consegui dormir e no silêncio da noite enquanto todos dormiam não pude impedir que uma velha música viesse a minha mente.

- A estrela a brilhar no céu diz seus sonhos vou realizar e serás feliz. A criança a brilhar no chão tem uma rara luz, dos céus vem o seu poder e vou te proteger. – Eu cantarolei baixinho esperando que ela pudesse trazer o meu sono.

- O que é isso?

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – Falei na defensiva enquanto virava o rosto para que o Remo não percebesse que eu corava, nunca gostei que as pessoas me escutassem cantando uma vez que não tenho uma voz muito boa para isso.

- Não respondeu a pergunta.

- É só uma velha canção de ninar que a minha mãe cantava quando eu era bebê, às vezes ela me ajuda a pegar no sono mais rápido.

- É bonita.

- É, mas preciso dormir dessa vez quando os outros descobrirem vão querer nos matar.

- Durma Nix e fique tranquila, eles vão entender.

- Eu duvido muito disso.

Eu ainda fiquei rolando nas mantas por algum tempo embora incrivelmente o Remo tenha conseguido manter o braço ao meu redor. Não sei exatamente a que horas consegui dormir, mas sei que acordei com alguém me cutucando e eu tinha certeza de que não era o Remo.

- Querem explicar o que está acontecendo? – Sirius perguntou encarando a nós dois.

- Até alguns segundos atrás eu estava dormindo. – Respondi sarcástica.

- Sabe muito bem que não estamos falando disso, Nix. – James rebateu apontando para nós dois que continuávamos abraçados.

Eu corei levemente, coisa que está acontecendo muito para o meu gosto, mas não desviei o olhar, fazer o que se nunca fujo de nada.

- Vocês sabem muito bem o que aconteceu estavam fazendo bem pior dentro da barraca ontem à noite. – Retruquei.

- Mas vocês são amigos. – Escutei o guincho do Peter em algum lugar atrás de mim.

James e Sirius continuavam a nos encarar em choque, mas eu sabia que eles já haviam percebido que alguma coisa estava acontecendo fazia algum tempo e assim como eu estavam com medo.

- Nada vai mudar, somos a cima de qualquer coisa marotos, amigos para toda a vida, nossa amizade não é um tipo de amor que possa algum dia morrer. É uma promessa.

- Estaremos sempre em primeiro lugar?

- Sim seu cachorro egocêntrico Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Nix estarão sempre em primeiro lugar em nossos corações.

- Remo João Lupin se magoar a nossa Nix vai passar mais do que uma semana na Ala Hospitalar.

- Depois vamos te visitar e desejar melhoras como bons amigos. – James acrescentou completando a fala do Sirius, fazer o que, esses dois não conseguiam ficar sérios por mais de dez minutos.

- Eu jamais magoaria a Rave, eu já vi o que ela é capaz de fazer como vingança. – Remo brincou e percebi que a cor começava a voltar para o seu rosto.

- Podem me explicar por que a culpa sempre acaba sobrando para mim nessas conversas?

- Só não entendi uma coisa, como é que ninguém percebeu isso antes. – Marlene comentou e ao me virar percebi que o resto da galera estava por trás de nós.

- Marlene querida o nosso Aluado canta a Nix desde o expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano, mas a Rave não costumava ligar para esse tipo de coisa. – Sirius comentou risonho.

- Fui obrigada a aprender a não ligar porque certos garotos muitos ciumentos não deixavam que nenhum outro menino além dele falasse comigo.

- Estávamos te preservando para o nosso amigo.

- Me engana que eu gosto James.

- E além do mais Marlene você e a Lily levaram seis anos para perceber o que o Almofadinhas e o Pontas sentiam por vocês duas, não são exatamente as pessoas mais perceptivas do mundo. – Remo comentou o que causou um riso geral. – A propósito obrigado, sem o tempo que ficamos sozinhos porque os outros estavam com vocês eu nunca teria conseguido a Ravena.

- Virei um prêmio agora? – Perguntei, mas como de costume ninguém me respondeu e para ser sincera também não esperava que o fizessem.

Não voltamos para esse assunto depois, afinal também não havia o que discutir. Decidimos então ir até o rio onde começamos a brincar com uma bola, parecia uma mistura de quadribol com futebol americano, o time era de meninas contra meninos e o Peter teoricamente era o nosso juiz embora ele estivesse mais preocupado com a comida do que com o jogo, nós passamos a manhã toda e um pedaço da tarde, com apenas uma pausa para um lanche, nessa brincadeira, mas foi de repente que senti a temperatura baixar e esse frio não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estarmos molhados.

- Quais são as chances de ficar tão frio assim em pleno verão? – Frank perguntou tremendo.

- Não há nenhuma chance, querido. – Alice respondeu carinhosamente.

- São dementadores. – O resto de nós falou ao mesmo tempo e impúnhamos nossas varinhas.

Formamos uma espécie de circulo para proteger todos os lados e impedir que algum de nós fosse atacado pelas costas, não havia nenhum de nós que não estivesse tenso e cá entre nós tínhamos razão porque não foi um dementador que apareceu e sim centenas deles.

- Expectro Patrono. – Gritamos juntos.

Uma fênix, um cachorro, um lobo, um pequeno rato, um cervo, uma corsa, um gato, um coelho e cavalo saíram de nossas varinhas com aquele brilho prateado e protetor. [Eu, Sirius, Remo, Peter, James, Lily, Marlene, Alice e Frank respectivamente]

- O que dementadores estão fazendo aqui? – Peter perguntou com o seu patrono quase se apagando, mas apesar disso estávamos dando conta.

- O que você acha? – Lily rebateu sarcástica de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto, acho que o pânico faz isso com as pessoas. – Com certeza não vieram cantar ao redor da fogueira.

- Só queria saber como Voldemort está conseguindo controlá-los. – Comentei, aparentemente eles haviam ido embora, espantados pela luz de oito patronos e meio, o que nós deixava relativamente seguros, mas deixamos o feitiço funcionando enquanto voltávamos para o acampamento.

- Não fala o nome dele. – Alice me repreendeu.

- Primeiro, o medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa e segundo, esse desgraçado matou os meus pais então vou falar o nome dele.

- Eu sei, mas também não precisa provocar. – Frank tentou acalmar as coisas, mas isso só fez os meninos revirarem os olhos, eles sabiam o que viria a seguir.

- Eu provoco com prazer: Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.

- É uma criança mimada. – Sirius murmurou.

- Olha quem fala, não fui eu que depois de fugir de casa voltei na calada da noite para pichar "Sangues ruins arrebentam!"

- Não acredito que fez isso. – Marlene falou horrorizada.

- Pensei que já conhecesse o cachorro que é o seu namorado. – James comentou.

Eu sei que nesse momento você deve estar pensando que somos completamente loucos, afinal acabamos de ser atacados por centenas de dementadores e estamos brincando como se estivéssemos completamente seguros, mas quero que fique bem claro que não somo idiotas, como já mencionei os patronos estavam ativados enquanto arrumávamos tudo para partir rapidamente, olhos e ouvidos estavam atentes para o menor som estranho, entretanto precisávamos manter o medo afastado se quiséssemos ter uma chance de voltarmos para casa e que modos melhor de fazer isso do que ao jeito maroto?

- Tudo pronto. – Remo anunciou depois de conferir pela segunda vez se não havíamos esquecido nada.

- Acho que no final das contas não era tão seguro quanto todos pensavam. – Peter murmurou quando nos juntamos para aparatar.

- Não há mais lugar seguro na Inglaterra e se ninguém conseguir detê-lo não haverá lugar no mundo onde poderemos ficar a salvo. – Eu falei e minha voz me pareceu agourenta embora essa não fosse a minha intenção.

- Precisamos lutar independente se é perigoso ou não, fazemos partes dessa batalha. – Sirius falou anormalmente sério.

- Não importa o que digam, vamos entrar nessa guerra e vamos ficar juntos. – James completou.

Meu olhar percorreu as oito pessoas que me cercavam, Lily com seus cabelos cor de fogo soltos ao vento e seus olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente; James que bagunçava o cabelo já rebelde e também encarava a todos como se pensasse em um jeito de nos proteger; Alice e Frank estavam abraçados e eu poderia até dizer que estavam com muito medo se não fossem seus olhos me revelando que enfrentariam tudo por aqueles que amam; Sirius encarava o céu como se buscasse uma ideia brilhante para acabar com a guerra; Marlene olhava de Lily para mim preocupada, mas eu sentia toda a raiva que emanava dela; Remo ao meu lado era como uma rocha que poderia aguentar qualquer coisa; e Peter era o único de nós que tinha o medo escrito no rosto, mas mesmo assim continuava conosco. Nesse momento eu soube que a minha lista havia aumentado, eu lutaria para proteger aqueles oito, eu morreria de bom grado para que eles pudessem viver. Voldemort não perdia por esperar, quando entrássemos nessa guerra nós seriamos sua ruína, mal sabia eu o quão certa estava.

- É hora de irmos para casa. – James falou, novamente demos nossas mãos e aparatamos.


	28. Conhecemos o cara de cobra

Não foi fácil para nenhum dos adultos assimilar que não eram mais capazes de nós proteger, o único consolo era que em breve retornaríamos para Hogwarts onde nada poderia nos atingir. De certa forma nós também pensávamos assim, pelo menos até o fatídico dia em que fomos a um passeio em Hogsmeade.

Sei que depois de tudo que vocês já sabem sobre mim devem pensar que dessa vez eu enlouqueci completamente, mas permitam-me voltar ao começo, pois tenho certeza que compreenderão tudo.

Era um sábado como outro qualquer, ventava muito apesar do céu azul o que indicava a aproximação do inverno, como de costume fomos até Hogsmeade, tal como a maior parte dos alunos. Peter havia ido até a Dedos de Mel e todos nós sabíamos que ele não sairia de lá tão cedo, Remo também havia nos deixado porque precisava compra penas novas, Sirius e Marlene só Merlin sabem onde realmente estão, mas eu tive a sensação de tê-los visto perto da casa dos gritos, por fim sobramos eu, James, Lily, Frank e Alice que ficamos tomando algumas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras. Só que depois de um tempo o pub começou a ficar superlotado e achamos que seria melhor sair logo de lá.

Ficamos andando sem rumo pelas ruas movimentadas esperando que o pessoal voltasse ao ponto de encontro para retornarmos ao castelo, mas que claro que com a nossa sorte, que nós últimos anos vem se mostrando cada vez menor, as coisas não poderiam ser tão simples. De repente um amontoado da capuzes negros surgiram nas ruas pacificas de Hogsmeade, não preciso explicar que o caos se instaurou no vilarejo, os alunos correndo para todos os lados enquanto os donos das lojas tentavam proteger os estudantes e a si próprios enquanto os professores não chegavam.

- Temos que achar Remo e Peter para dar o fora daqui. – James gritou por cima do barulho da confusão.

Eu concordei, para James não ter mencionado o Sirius ele realmente estava na casa dos gritos e no momento era o único de nós que estava a salvo.

- Fiquem juntos. – Lily gritou e prontamente obedecemos já estávamos em um perigo muito grande para ainda conseguirmos uma ruiva irritada.

Nós gritávamos os nomes dos nossos amigos enquanto corríamos na direção da Dedos de Mel, a direção contraria da que era feita por todos, e foi nesse momento que eu o vi. Os olhos pareciam pertencer a uma cobra bem como o nariz, não havia nenhum cabelo na cabeça e ele vinha em nossa direção, eu não tinha a menor duvida de quem ele era, mas foi preciso que eu pronunciasse o nome em voz alta para o impacto desse fato conseguisse me acertar.

- Voldemort.

Ao lado do James, Lily tremia igual a uma vassoura solta no vento e eu a entendia, por um momento até mesmo o meu corpo inteiro congelou, mas me lembre do que o cara de cobra havia feito com a minha família e dei um passo à frente cobrindo os meus amigos protetoramente. James entregou Lily ao Frank para que ele saísse de lá com ela e com Alice enquanto se colocava ao meu lado, mas apesar dos olhos de cobra Voldemort infelizmente não era cego e percebeu o que tentávamos fazer.

- Muito nobre o ato de vocês embora ele seja inútil. – Ele falou para James e para mim, não sei por que, mas a voz dele me parecia familiar. – Ninguém engana Lorde Voldemort. – Ele nos laçou um sorriso sádico e apontando para os nossos amigos murmurou. – Petrificos totales.

Nós tentamos gritar em aviso, mas era tarde, Frank congelou no lugar prendendo também as meninas já que ele as segurava pelo braço.

- Me pergunto por que estavam os mandando embora. – Ele falou, mas eu podia sentir que ele sabia muito bem qual era o motivo e apenas estava brincando conosco tal como faz uma cobra antes do bote.

Nenhum de nós o respondeu, Alice estava desesperada tentando pegar a varinha para soltar o namorado, mas chorava tanto que não estava conseguindo, Lily estava presa pelo braço direito de forma que também não conseguia usar a varinha e o cara de cobra estava com os olhos fixos em nós de forma que não podíamos ajudar a nenhum deles.

- Muito bem se não querem me responder parece que terei que arrancar isso de vocês. – Ele falou pausadamente, ao nosso redor continuava a confusão e seus olhos pararam sobre Lily. – Acho que vou começar com você.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Ela falou com a voz confiante encontrando forças sabe-se lá da onde.

- Não se preocupe você terá. Crucio.

Lily começou a se contorcer de dor e o James correu se jogando na frente do feitiço, eu sabia que Voldemort podia ter utilizado apenas ligiminencia, mas isso não seria cruel o bastante. Ele estava torturando o meu melhor amigo bem na minha frente enquanto Lily gritava o nome do James em pânico, minha raiva, que eu estava sentindo desde o vira pela primeira vez chegou ao auge e eu explodi.

- Ei cara de cobra, deixe os meus amigos em paz. – Eu gritei com uma raiva assustadora presente em cada uma das minhas palavras, mas ele não me deu atenção. – Expeliarmos. – Eu gritei, meu feitiço não foi forte o bastante para mandar a varinha dele para longe, mas tirou a concentração dele fazendo com que a maldição se quebrasse.

Eu podia sentir toda a ira dele quando se virou para mim, mas nada se comparado ao meu estado no momento. Como já sabem meus olhos normalmente são azuis prateados, embora o Sirius teime em dizer que ele é cinza e não prata, mas havia uma coisa que nem ele podia discordar, quando eu usava meus poderes da lua ou ficava com raiva qualquer vestígio da azul desaparecia e pelo grito da Alice eu soube que eles estavam completamente prateados. Ele levou alguns instantes para absorver a nova cor dos meus olhos e retornar a sua máscara de frieza, mas esse tempo foi suficiente para que eu notasse o Remo se aproximando com um rato dentro do bolso do casaco, nesse momento eu soube que só precisava concentrar a atenção dele em mim para que meus amigos pudessem escapar.

- Ficou com medo de uma bruxa adolescente cara de cobra?

- Não, só fiquei surpreso, seus olhos são uma variação interessante dos da sua mãe. – Ele falou e não parecia haver sarcasmos por trás das suas palavras.

Foi a minha vez de estancar, eu não entendia, Rilary Wikiman tinha olhos castanhos e era completamente improvável que ele de alguma maneira conhecesse os meus pais biológicos para saber a cor dos olhos da minha mãe, então como eu era capaz de sentir algo maior por trás dessa fala? Para começo de conversa como eu era capaz de sentir alguma coisa relacionada a Voldemort? Mas não era a hora para deixar essas duvidas na minha mente se eu conseguisse sobreviver teria tempo para pensar.

- Não se atreva a falar da minha mãe, você a matou. – Eu gritei, sabia que não tinha muitas armas contra ele, uma vez que ainda era de dia e não seria capaz de usar os meus poderes de filha da lua e pensei em adicionar mais uma coisa a lista delas que eu não entendia, por que ele ainda não me atacara?

- De fato eu a matei. – Ele comentou e me parecia haver tristeza em sua voz o que era completamente impossível. – Agora sai da minha frente, eu não preciso matar você.

- Não vou deixar você machucar os meus amigos.

- Você é tão estúpida como a sua mãe Liandan.

Espera aí, eu já havia sido conhecida por muitos nomes em toda a minha vida, mas este eu nunca havia escutado, ele se virou na direção dos meus amigos que haviam acabado de se soltarem do feitiço quando Dumbledore apareceu.

- Senhorita Wikiman leve os outros para Hogwarts, eu cuido de Tom. – Ele falou de forma reconfortante.

- Meu velho não tente me deter não tem poder para isso. – Voldemort retrucou se virando para Dumbledore enquanto eu corria para os meus amigos.

- Ravena...

- Agora não Remo, dêem as mãos vou nos tirar daqui.

Eles fizeram o que eu mandei e aparatei com todos para dentro da casa dos gritos, o mais próximos de Hogwarts que eu poderia aparatar sem correr o risco de algum comensal da morte nos encontrar no caminho.

- Marlene chega eu vou atrás deles.

- Nem ouse sair por essa porta. – Eu gritei fazendo o Sirius se virar aliviado.

- Graças a Merlin, Marlene não me deixou ir atrás de vocês. – Ele falou enquanto se jogava em cima de nós.

- Ainda bem que ela tem bom senso. – Lily resmungou enquanto ajudava o James a se manter de pé.

- Vamos voltar para Hogwarts, contamos o que aconteceu no caminho. – Remo sugeriu.

E assim nós fizemos e como não podíamos andar muito rápido por causa do James tivemos tempo de explicar ao Sirius e a Marlene tudo que havia acontecido.

- O que acha que ele quis dizer quando te chamou de Liandan? – Peter perguntou, aquele rato já havia voltado para a sua forma humana.

- Eu não sei, tem muita coisa esquisita nessa história toda, acho que talvez meu passado seja ainda mais confuso do que eu sempre pensei.

- O que vai fazer? – James perguntou, ele já estava bem melhor embora ainda fossemos obrigá-lo a ir para a Ala hospitala, mas Frank e as meninas o encaravam confuso enquanto eu dava um pequeno sorriso tanto ele quanto os meninos me conheciam bem de mais para saber que eu jamais ficaria parada até conseguir respostas.

- No Natal vou até os Sapecto, acho que já está na hora de conhecer de uma vez por toda a história do meu passado.

- Vamos com você. – Sirius se prontificou falando por todos os marotos.

- Nós também. – Marlene acrescentou.

- Sem querer ofender Marlene, mas é melhor não, essa é uma coisa para a qual eu preciso dos marotos ao meu lado.

- Eu entendo, mas tem que prometer que contara tudo depois que você voltar.

- É uma promessa.

- Rave, independente do que acontecer lembre-se que sempre terá a gente. – Remo falou me dando um selinho.

- Senhorita Wikiman. – Eu escutei a voz de Dumbledore por trás de nós. – Será que poderíamos falar a sós.

Eu me afastei dos meus amigos que continuaram o caminho em direção a Ala Hospitalar e fui até o canto do corredor onde ele estava me esperando.

- O que foi professor?

- Voldemort lhe disse alguma coisa durante o confronto de vocês?

- Ele disse sim, mas se não se importa gostaria de compreender o sentido de suas palavras antes de contá-las ao senhor.

- Compreendo, mas se precisar falar sobre qualquer coisa, por favor, não hesite em me procurar.

- Sim professor. – Eu respondi confusa, definitivamente tudo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.


	29. A verdade sobre o meu passado

Quando o feriado de Natal chegou, eu e os meninos fomos para a casa do James, coisa que nos últimos anos vinha se tornando um habito, mas achei melhor deixar que o dia do Natal propriamente dito passasse antes de começar minha busca por respostas e que dia melhor para começar do que o dia do meu aniversário.

Por esse motivo acordei cedo no dia 27 de dezembro, para ser sincera eu não consigo me lembrar se realmente consegui dormir durante a noite, e peguei pela primeira vez o pergaminho que viera juntamente com a carta dos meus pais, se eu queria mesmo as respostas esse pergaminho era o único meio de eu obtê-las. Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, coloquei uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima e deixei que meus cabelos descessem lisos e soltos pelas minhas costas.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso? – James perguntou assim que me viu sentada no sofá esperando por eles. – Ainda tem tempo de desistir.

- Eu preciso saber, preciso conhecer quem eu sou e da onde venho, como dizem por aí o futuro se ergue sobre as bases do passado e como vocês bem sabem o meu sempre esteve incompleto. – Eu falei determinada. – Mas vou entender se vocês não quiserem ir comigo.

- Ravena não vai estar sozinha nessa, por mais que tente se livra de nós, estaremos ao seu lado para o que der e vir da mesma forma que sempre esteve ao nosso. – Sirius falou sorrindo enquanto segurava a minha mão. – Quando você quiser.

Eu abri o pergaminho e memorizando o conteúdo aparatei levando os meus amigos junto comigo. Quando paramos pude ver uma rua cheia de casas trouxas que só poderiam ser diferenciadas pelas cores, a que procurávamos era pintada de verde e estávamos parados bem na frente dela.

No jardim duas meninas de cabelos castanhos, aparentavam ter uns dez anos, brincavam no balanço e um menino muito parecido com as duas, por acaso parecia ser apenas alguns anos mais novo do que eu, estava sentado na varanda lendo uma revista de carros. Eu dei um passo à frente e imediatamente os olhos dos três se prenderam em nós e me espantou o fato de nenhum deles ser sequer ligeiramente parecidos comigo.

- O que querem aqui? – O garoto perguntou se levantando do banco e devo comentar que não foi muito gentil.

- É a casa dos Sapecto? – Remo perguntou por mim percebendo que eu havia perdido temporariamente a minha capacidade de fala.

- Sim, por quê?

- Queremos falar com... – Sirius esticou o pescoço para olhar por cima do meu ombro e poder ler os nomes que estavam escritos no pergaminho. – Alexandra ou George Sapecto.

- Igor o que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma mulher perguntou saindo da casa, ela usava os cabelos castanhos escuros, como os das crianças, preso em um coque.

- Não sei, mas eles dizem que querem falar com você ou com o papai.

- Sou James Potter e estes são Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, nós viemos aqui por causa da nossa amiga...

- Ravena Ciaran Wikiman. – Falei completando a fala do James que apontava para mim. – Embora que tenham me conhecido pelo nome de Líbia.

O rosto da mulher não chegou a formar um sorriso, mas pelo menos não parecia mais tão agressivo quanto antes, os filhos dela, meus irmãos, [É estranho dizer isso] por outro lado continuavam me encarando sem entender nada.

- Eu achei que nunca viria até aqui.

- Eu também achava isso, mas tenho perguntas que só você pode responder.

- Eu entendendo, entrem, por favor. – Ela falou indicando a porta e se virando para as crianças acrescentou. – Não quero que me interrompam.

Nós a seguimos até uma aconchegante sala de estar e nos dividimos para podermos sentar nos sofás e nas poltronas.

- Posso lhes oferecer um chá ou alguma outra coisa?

- Não obrigada. – Respondi rapidamente antes que meus amigos falassem alguma besteira, como era do estilo deles.

- O que quer saber?

- Por que não me quiseram? – Eu conhecia a muito tempo a resposta para essa pergunta, meus pais haviam me contado varias vezes, mas de certa forma eu precisava ouvir dela.

- Você fazia coisas estranhas Líbia...

- Se não se importa, prefiro que me chame de Ravena.

- Certo, me desculpe Ravena, mas como eu dizia você fazia coisas que mais nenhum bebê faria, nós queríamos ficar com você principalmente depois de eu ter perdido o meu bebê, mas as coisas que você fazia nos assustavam muito. – Ela começou a explicar e tenho que admitir que fiquei ainda mais confusa, mas decidi deixá-la continuar antes de vir com mais perguntas. – Não sabíamos como poderíamos criar uma criança como você e estávamos prestes a lhe entregar de volta para a adoção quando os Wikiman intervieram. Eles disseram que queriam ficar com você e passamos a sua guarda para eles. Não vimos mais nenhum de vocês atrás quando eles apareceram dizendo que você queria nos conhecer.

- Espera eu entendi errado ou eu realmente não sou filha biológica de vocês?

- Não, não entendeu errado, eu havia perdido o meu bebê e na manhã seguinte a encontramos na nossa porta, por isso a levamos até o juizado onde conseguimos a sua guarda provisória e depois lhe passamos para os Wikiman alegando que eu não tinha condições no momento de cuidar de uma criança porque ainda estava muito abalada pela perda do meu bebê.

- Ravena, você acha que Voldemort talvez tenha alguma relação com você?

- James eu não sei mais o que eu acho, meus pais e vocês estavam certos, eu devia ter deixado tudo isso enterrado.

- Qual é Nix, você nunca teria paz de espírito enquanto não tirasse essa história a limpo, seus pais sabiam disso e nós também. – Remo falou me abraçando, eu tinha de admitir que realmente estava mal, ser abandonada duas vezes era algo que nem em meus piores pesadelos eu poderia ter imaginado.

- Eu só não entendi porque os seus pais fizeram você crer que era filha biológica dos Sapecto. – Sirius falou e percebi que essa duvida também havia invadido minha mente embora tivesse conseguido afastá-la até o momento.

- Eles não sabiam, apenas meu marido, eu e a assistente social a quem recorremos conhecia a verdade sobre você, para todas as outras pessoas você era realmente a nossa filha. – Os olhos castanhos de Alexandra não se despregavam de mim enquanto falava, e admito que por um momento havia esquecido sua presença na sala. – Eu sinto muito se a fizemos sofrer, mas não estávamos preparados.

- Você não tem do que se desculpar, o destino não quis que vocês me criassem e agora eu entendo isso, talvez tenha sido melhor assim, para todos nós. Obrigada pelo seu tempo.

- Eu queria poder lhe dizer mais.

- Acredite já foi o bastante para mim.

Nós começamos a nos levantar para irmos embora quando ela se levantou rapidamente, em seu rosto havia uma expressão que não consegui desvendar.

- Havia uma carta.

- Como? – Perguntei confusa.

- Havia uma carta junto à você quando a encontramos, nós nunca a lemos porque estava endereçada a você e esqueci da existência dela por isso não a entregamos para os seus pais.

- Como você consegue? – Peter perguntou assim que ela deixou a sala.

-Como eu consigo o quê?

- Não se importar, continuar indiferente mesmo quando tudo no qual você acreditava começa a desmoronar.

- Vocês acham mesmo que eu não me importo? – Perguntei e pelos olhos deles descobri o quão boa em esconder meus sentimentos eu era. – Estão enganados, é claro que eu me importo e que tudo isso me magoa, mas vocês sabem muito bem que eu nunca fui o tipo de garota que chora pelos cantos, quando menor eu fiz a besteira de deixar a tristeza me dominar e cometi o mesmo erro após a morte dos meus pais, entretanto eu costumo aprender com os meus erros. Eu pedi para ouvir essas respostas e não vou me arrepender ou parar agora, eu vou tirar essa história a limpo. Remo estava certo eu não consigo esquecer.

- De qualquer maneira eu sei como é ter as pessoas não ligando para mim, mas ser abandonado? Não consigo imaginar isso.

- Acredite Peter, eu já passei pela fase em que acreditava ser tão detestável que ninguém me queria, para sorte de vocês isso aconteceu antes que nos conhecêssemos, mas percebi que fica menos pior na segunda vez. – Comentei me permitindo um sorriso para que eles vissem que eu estava bem, ok isso não era 100% verdade, mas eu sabia que mais uma vez só precisava de um tempo para que as feridas se fechassem e eu pudesse seguir em frente.

- Aqui está. – Ela falou me entregando um envelope amarelado pelo tempo assim que retornou para a sala.

Eu peguei o envelope e soube imediatamente que viera de um bruxo porque a carta fora escrita por uma pena, parece que no fim das contas eu não era uma sangue ruim.

_Minha querida,_

_Sei que nunca ira entender ou ao menos me perdoar por tê-la deixado, mas fiz isso pensando no seu bem, onde quer que esteja está mais segura do que junto a minha família ou ao seu pai. A última coisa que eu queria era te deixar, mas circunstancias extremas me levaram a isso, não é permitido lhe criar no lugar em que hoje me encontro, mas lembre-se que sempre irei lhe proteger, minha pequena estrela, minha menininha._

_Uma estrela a brilha no céu diz seus sonhos vou realizar e serás feliz. A criança a brilhar no chão tem uma rara luz dos céus vem o seu poder e vou lhe proteger. _

_Espero que isso seja suficiente para que se lembre da velha canção de ninar e do quanto eu te amava. Adeus minha doce menina._

_M. P. R._

- Rave, essa não é a...

- Sim Remo é a canção de ninar da qual eu me lembro.

- Do que vocês dois estão falando?

- Eu explico mais tarde, Sirius, mas agora temos que ir antes que matemos a senhora Potter do coração.

Os meninos riram mesmo sabendo que essa era a verdade e deixei que eles fossem na frente para que eu pudesse me despedir de Alexandra.

- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido a sua família. – Disse para ela.

- Digo o mesmo para você.

- Não iremos mais aparecer, não quero colocá-la em perigo, quem sabem daqui a alguns anos nossos caminhos voltem a se cruzar.

- Espero que sim, Ravena. – Ela me abraçou e com isso nos despedimos, eles eram boas pessoas e mereciam filhos que trouxessem menos problemas.

- O que vai fazer agora? – James perguntou quando chegamos a sua casa.

- Vou conversar com Dumbledore quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, ele é minha última cartada e podemos aproveitar para convencê-lo a nos deixar entrar na Ordem.

- Essa eu não perco por nada. – Sirius comentou rindo e me limitei a revirar os olhos.

...

O resto do feriado passou normal, ao menos o quão normal pode ser um período de guerra, nós sabíamos muito bem o que acontecia lá fora apesar do Profeta Diário suprimir informações bem como os adultos. Eu sabia que eles faziam isso para o nosso bem, mas será que é tão difícil perceber quem em breve seriamos nós a enfrentar esse mundo?

Mas eu tinha meus próprios pensamentos perturbando a minha mente para conseguir pensar no que se passava na cabeça dos adultos, por exemplo, como eu conseguiria um momento para conversar com Dumbledore e o que acabaria descobrindo se conseguisse esse encontro.

- Algum plano? – Remo me perguntou quando chegamos no Salão Principal.

- Vamos comer e tentamos falar com o Tio Dumby quando todos estiverem saindo.

Os meninos concordaram e começamos o nosso jantar, aos poucos os alunos foram se retirando assim como os professores, restando por fim apenas nós e o diretor que nos encarava como se soubesse que queríamos falar com ele, na verdade eu tinha certeza que ele sabia.

- O que posso fazer por vocês cinco? – Dumbledore perguntou enquanto se aproximava de nós.

- Lembra que o senhor me disse que se precisasse conversar sobre qualquer coisa poderia falar com o senhor?

- Sim eu me lembro disso senhorita Wikiman.

- Teria algum tempo?

- Sigam-me. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

Nós o seguimos até o escritório dele e nos acomodamos nas cadeiras em frente a mesa, acho que essa era a primeira vez que íamos até lá sem ser porque fizemos alguma coisa errada.

- Então sobre o que quer falar?

- Dumbledore o senhor conheceu os meus pais e sei que o senhor sabe que não sou filha biológica deles, até alguns dias atrás eu acreditava ser filha de um casal trouxa, mas depois de nosso encontro com Voldemort eu fui procurá-los e descobri que fui deixada na porta da casa deles.

Eu encarei Dumbledore que permaneceu em silêncio, eu podia estar errada, mas para mim isso significava que ele sabia de alguma coisa.

- Eu acredito que o senhor saiba quem é a minha verdadeira mãe e porque ela me deixou.

- Por que acha que eu saberia disso?

- Você quis saber se Voldemort havia dito algo para a Rave naquele dia, por que teria feito isso se não soubesse de nada? – James veio em meu socorro.

- Não precisa nos contar tudo, só nos diga quem é M. P. R. – Sirius falou rapidamente.

- Como vocês sabem disso? – Ele perguntou parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.

Eu retirei a carta do meu bolso e entreguei para ele, enquanto Dumbledore lia o conteúdo da mesma contei como a havíamos conseguido.

- Muito bem acho que já é hora de vocês saberem, M. P. R. quer dizer Mirach Prewet Riddle, sua mãe, como imagino que já tenha presumido.

- Nix, Mirach não é o nome daquela estrela que você gosta?

- É Sirius, parece que meu subconsciente sempre conheceu a verdade presente no meu passado. – Eu respondi, não era segredo para nenhum deles minha paixão pelas estrelas principalmente sobre a já mencionada, mas admito que nem eu estava esperando por essa ligação.

- Sua mãe era uma aluna brilhante, com certeza uma das melhores alunas da Sonserina e de Hogwarts, mas ela sempre teve um forte concorrente no seu pai. Todos sabiam que eles estavam juntos, mas depois de Hogwarts ninguém mais ouvia falar dele enquanto ela se tornava uma pessoa cada vez mais influente no Ministério, chegava-se a pensar que ela seria a primeira mulher a assumir o cargo de primeira ministra e acredito que isso teria se tornado verdade se ela não tivesse morrido antes. O que quase ninguém sabe é Mirach havia se casado com o seu pai.

- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, mas quem é o meu pai Dumbledore?

- Seu nome era Tom Riddle embora atualmente ele seja conhecido pelo nome de Lord Voldemort.

- ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA! – Eu gritei, com tantas pessoas para serem o meu pai, por que justamente ele? Em Merlin, por quê?

- Eu entendo que isso seja difícil Ravena, mas...

- Ele matou a minha mãe, não foi?

- Eu temo que sim, entenda que sua mãe era apaixonada por ele e se tornou cega aos seus atos por muitos anos, mas depois que você nasceu ela percebeu quem seu pai realmente era e o enfrentou, infelizmente a única coisa que conseguiu com isso foi a sua própria morte. Mas Mirach era esperta, ela sabia desde o começo que isso poderia acontecer e armou com o elfo doméstico para ele a tirasse da casa e a levasse para algum lugar seguro. Ele a levou até os Sapecto, embora eu jamais tenha compreendido o motivo, e depois veio até mim para me entregar uma carta dela, onde Mirach me contou tudo que acabei de repartir com vocês.

- Como ele pode matá-la? – Remo perguntou em estado de choque, mas posso garantir que não era maior do que o meu.

- Vocês cinco devem entender que Voldemort não sabe o que é o amor, creio que ele tenha se aproximado de sua mãe devido a influencia da família dela e nada mais.

- Voldemort me chamou de Liandan e disse que meus olhos eram uma curiosa variação dos da minha mãe.

- Seu nome era Liandan e sua mãe possuía os olhos cinza.

- Isso é inacreditável, eu nem sei mais quem eu sou. Por acaso seria Liandan Riddle, alguém que é filha do próprio demônio? Líbia Sapecto, a garotinha sempre esquisita e assustadora? Ravena Ciaran Wikiman, que cresceu com pais amáveis e uma sombra negra sobre o passado? Ou seria eu uma mistura de todas essas três, algo como Liandan Líbia Ravena Ciaran Riddle Sapecto Wikiman? – Eu explodi, durante toda a minha vida lutara para descobrir quem eu realmente era, mas agora eu descobrira tudo era ainda mais complicado do que eu sempre acreditara, afinal três faces eram de mais para qualquer pessoa principalmente se levarmos em conta quais eram essas minhas três faces.

- Nix.

- O quê?

- Essa é quem você é de verdade, Nix, a nossa Nix. – Remo falou correndo para me abraçar.

- A garota mais corajosa, maluca, leal, sagas, sarcástica, um pouco violenta, e marota que eu já conheci. Só não falo linda porque se não a Lily me esfola vivo. – James falou também me abraçando e fui capaz de abrir um sorriso.

- Quantas vezes eu te disse que seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados? Você precisa aprender a me escutar mais vezes Nix. – Sirius gritou se jogando por cima de nós e não resistindo comecei a gargalhar realmente era impossível permanecer triste quando seus amigos são os marotos.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

- Eu não sei o que seria da gente sem você para nos tirar das furadas. – Remo retrucou.

- E para colocar a gente nelas também. – James acrescentou e dei um soco de leve no ombro dele.

- Vocês querem parar com toda essa frescura, já estou começando a ficar enjoado. – O cachorro do Sirius falou.

- Mas é verdade, vocês me ensinaram que não importa o quão seria seja a situação que a vida exija de nós basta termos um amigo brincalhão ao lado para que tudo volte ao normal e vocês valem por mais de mil.

- Profunda essa, em?

- Fazer o que eu tenho os meus momentos.

- É isso que Voldemort não compreende, que o amor e a amizade sejam magias muito mais poderosas do que qualquer coisa que ele possua. – Dumbledore falou nos despertando para a realidade.

- Por falar nisso, sabe que nada vai nos impedir de lutar e realmente gostaríamos que nos deixassem fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. – James falou aproveitando a primeira oportunidade real que tínhamos para convencer Dumbledore.

- Como vocês sabem sobre a Ordem.

- Digamos apenas que temos os nossos meios. – Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto enquanto piscava para nós que sabíamos muito bem que os meios nada mais eram do que a capa do James.

- Vocês são muito jovens.

- Não somos jovens de mais para ele tentar nos matar, coisa que alias devo lembra que ele não conseguiu, nós somos o futuro e o senhor sabe muito bem que essa guerra é tão nossa quanto sua. – Eu falei confiante, tudo que eu mais queria agora era acabar com Voldemort.

- O senhor sabe do que somos capazes, sabe que podemos ajudar, por favor, tio Dumby pense a respeito. – Sirius falou e não deixei de notar que nosso diretor não pareceu ter se importado com o apelido.

- Posso tentar, mas existe muito mais na Ordem do que apenas a minha voz.

- Um talvez é sempre melhor do que um não. – Remo comentou filosoficamente.

- Imagino que queiram que as senhoritas Evans, Mackingdon, Greent e o senhor Longbotton também consigam entrar.

Nós nos entreolhamos, a verdade era que assim como os nossos pais queriam fazer conosco não queríamos colocar nenhum deles em perigo, mas nesse ponto eles eram como nós e seriamos marotos mortos se disséssemos não por esse motivo concordamos.

- Prometo a vocês que farei todo o possível para colocá-los lá dentro e Ravena, você é uma mulher forte e poderosa, não deixe que o seu passado te derrube agora.

Eu dei um breve aceno com a cabeça e nos retiramos de lá, mas só quando já estávamos a alguns corredores de distancia que tomei coragem para comentar.

- Sabem o que é engraçado? Meus pais não sabiam sobre a minha real origem, mas tiveram a mesma ideia que os meus pais biológicos ao fazerem trocadilhos sobre os meus nomes. Porque Liandan quer dizer dama da noite.

- Você e essa sua mania pelos significados dos nomes. – Sirius murmurou.

- Mas tenho que admitir que é engraçado que seus nomes sempre tenham alguma relação com quem você realmente é. – James comentou.

- Nem todos. – Lembre a ele me referindo obviamente a Líbia.

O que nenhum de nós sabia naquela época e que jamais poderíamos ter imaginado, uma coisa que eu só vim a descobrir depois que já não pertencia ao mundo dos vivos, era que com tantos lugares para a minha mãe descobrir sobre a gravidez isso acontecera durante uma viajem com o Primeiro Ministro e adivinhem onde eles estavam? Exatamente na Líbia.


	30. Dizemos adeus para Hogwarts

Não posso dizer que meu sétimo ano foi como eu imaginara ao entrar em Hogwarts, Voldemort se tornava cada vez mais poderoso e ameaçador, a verdade era que mais da metade dos alunos havia perdido entes queridos pelas mãos ou pelas ordens dele, nossos próprios colegas estavam sendo atacados. Muitos nascidos trouxas ou aqueles que no passado haviam deixado claro serem simpatizantes dos trouxas não voltaram para a escola ou porque fugiam para salvar suas vidas ou porque já as haviam perdido mesmo.

Para resumir eram tempos escuros para todos, até mesmo nós havíamos diminuído a freqüência das nossas brincadeiras e o Mapa do Maroto passou a ser um meio de vigiar o que os mini comensais da morte andavam fazendo. Claro que por mais que todos soubessem de todos esses fatos já citados em Hogwarts as coisas continuavam normalmente o que inclui os nossos NIEM's, não que o resultado deles fossem realmente influenciar alguma coisa em nossas vidas agora, já que com a constante ameaça de Voldemort todos os sonhos de nos tornarmos aurores, medi-bruxos, professores ou membros do ministério foram esquecidos, pelo menos dentro do nosso grupo a única coisa que passara a realmente importar era lutarmos para construir um mundo onde nossos filhos poderiam crescer protegidos. Talvez quando essa maldita guerra acabar poderemos voltar a ter pensamentos banais sobre qual será nossa futura profissão.

Entretanto aparentemente alheio a esse sentimento as provas vieram e se foram, a pesar de tudo acho que meio obvio dizer que nós passamos sem maiores problemas [Bem talvez o Peter tenha tido alguns...] o que nos leva diretamente ao baile de formatura. Devo admitir que não tinha muito espaço na minha mente para pensar nisso, mas as meninas com aquele poder de persuasão enorme que elas tem conseguiram nos convencer que quando tudo isso terminar teremos nos arrependido de não termos participado de nossa própria festa de formatura, principalmente porque devido aos nossos amigos do time de Quadribol nós já havíamos participado de algumas.

Então nessa noite será o baile e estou trancada no meu dormitório desde o café da manhã quando Marlene, Lily, Alice e Dora me seqüestraram. Só para informar cada uma de nós ira com o seu respectivo namorado, Dora só para constar namorava um menino da Corvinal.

- Não vão conseguir me deixar bonita então porque não deixam que eu simplesmente aproveite a minha tarde? – Eu reclamei apontando para o reflexo no espelho, francamente o máximo que eu me arrumava era para as festas de Quadribol e para o Natal, ninguém seria capaz de me transforma em uma princesa dos contos de fadas trouxas.

- Cala a boca e deixa a gente trabalhar. – Lily ralhou comigo e achei melhor não discutir.

Mas eu sou a primeira a admitir que subestimei a habilidade das minhas amigas, embora eu vá falar sobre elas antes de mim. Lily estava magnífica em um vestido azul marinho de um ombro só, sandálias prateadas, uma maquiagem leve e os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque frouxo que permitia que várias mechas ficassem soltas completando o visual. Marlene se parecia com a deusa grega Afrodite em um vestido rosa claro ao estilo túnica, os olhos azuis escuros para chamarem ainda mais atenção estavam cobertos por uma maquiagem escura e os cabelos castanhos estavam trançados com fios do que parecia ser ouro. Dora tinha os cabelos loiros descendo em cachos por suas costas e o vestido vermelho com detalhes dourados no busto a fazia parecer com uma atriz. Já Alice parecia uma boneca, o vestido lilás com a saia pregueada de alguma maneira fazia com que parecesse mais magra e o cabelo estava preso em um penteado elaborado que eu não seria capaz de produzir nem mesmo em um milhão de anos.

Quanto a mim, bem nem mesmo eu me reconheci quando me olhei no espelho, estava usando uma sapatilha preta e o vestido que a senhora Potter havia comprado para mim, o corpete dele era branco com as mangas três quartos de seda branca e alguns detalhes em prata então vinha a saia que começava em preto na cintura e ia clareando até chagar novamente ao branco na barra do vestido onde havia uns desenhos de flores bordados em linha preta [Devo acrescentar que o vestido chegava até o meu pé] no pulso eu usava a pulseira que os meninos me deram uma vez que me recusei a tirá-la e no pescoço trazia uma gargantilha prateada com um pingente de ônix. Minha maquiagem era bem clara e elas definitivamente conseguiram um milagre com o meu cabelo ao deixá-lo completamente cacheado [por mais que ele mude normalmente é liso ou ondulado] e o prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo de lado que descia por sobre o meu ombro.

- Quero ver você dizer agora que não é bonita. – Marlene falou me desafiando a contestar.

- Admito que vocês conseguiram um milagre.

- Você subestima a sua beleza de mais Ravena, mas agora vamos porque eu não quero perder nem mesmo um minuto desse baile. – Alice falou animada já nos puxando para o Salão Comunal.

Dora se despediu de nós e foi na frente para encontrar com o namorado e quando nós quatro descemos demos de cara com os nossos pares sentados nas poltronas de frente para a lareira, tenho que comentar que todos eles estavam lindos de smoking, principalmente o Remo, e só faltaram babar quando nos viram paradas na escada.

- Isso é para você. – Os quatro disseram ao mesmo tempo e tanto nós quanto o Peter rimos da confusão deles. [Apesar de não possuir um par o Peter passaria a noite conosco]

Na mão de cada um havia uma daquelas pulseiras de flores [Ideia da senhora Potter eu aposto] a da Lily era um lírio, a da Marlene uma violeta, a da Alice uma margarida e a minha era uma dama da noite.

Uma vez juntos nós descemos até o Salão Principal que havia se transformado em um verdadeiro salão de baile, nós dançamos algumas músicas e comemos um pouco também [Na verdade Peter e Sirius comeram bem mais do que apenas um pouco] antes que começassem a chamar os alunos para a entrega dos diplomas. Acho que provavelmente me esqueci de comentar que as famílias dos formandos também estavam presentes, as que conseguiram permanecer vivas é claro, e todos os professores assim como Dumbledore estavam sobre o palco que surgira magicamente no meio do salão. Como um formulário padrão se falava um pouco sobre cada um dos alunos antes de chamá-los para receber o tão esperado diploma.

Essa entrega era feita pelas casas e em ordem alfabética, ou seja, Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. Nós batíamos palmas educadamente para os alunos da Corvinal, mas assim que o primeiro aluno da Grifinória subiu no palco nos começamos a fazer uma comemoração muito indiscreta, mas o que mais poderia esperar de nós? Afinal apesar de tudo ainda somos os marotos.

Eles chamaram Alice, Lily, Marlene e Frank antes de nós e fizemos um verdadeiro escândalo para parabenizá-los e estávamos esperando para que o primeiro de nós fosse chamado para fazermos uma zona maior ainda, mas a fala da professora Mcgonagall nos pegou completamente desprevenidos.

- Todos nesse salão os conhecem como um único grupo e devo admitir que ficamos horas pensando em um jeito de falar de um sem comentar no outro, mas tudo isso foi em vão. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Esses alunos deixaram todos os professores de cabelos brancos, mas Hogwarts sentirá a falta deles, com vocês os formandos James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Ravena Ciaran Wikiman, Remo João Lupin e Sirius Black, embora que a maioria os conheça como os Marotos.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e fomos até o palco de braços dados, embora Remo tenha precisado me ajudar a subir já que era meio difícil fazer isso com um vestido cobrindo os meus pés. [Nunca mais usar um vestido de princesa vai entrar na minha lista de lembretes] Cada um de nós pegou um diploma com a professora Mcgonagall que parecia prender o choro ao falar conosco.

- Vocês cinco foram uma pedra no meu sapato desde que chegaram aqui, umas verdadeiras pestes e quando todos juravam que vocês jamais conseguiram passar de ano nos apareceram com as notas mais altas da turma. Admito que no primeiro momento imaginei que tivessem colado.

- Sabemos que no fundo vocês nos ama, mas valeu pelo voto de confiança, Minny. – Sirius comentou sarcástico.

- Então passei a observá-los atentamente e descobri para meu total espanto que por trás das brincadeiras haviam mentes brilhantes que as arquitetavam. Fiquei realmente admirada com vocês e me orgulho de dizer que pertenceram a minha casa e que fui professora de vocês.

- Sério que esperou a gente se formar para contar isso? – James perguntou fingindo indignação.

- Definitivamente essa escola não será a mesma sem vocês cinco, vou sentir falta, até mesmo de perder os meus finais de semana lhes aplicando detenções.

- Quanto às detenções eu nada posso fazer, mas não acho que sentira falta dos senhores Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew e da senhorita Wikiman, Minerva. – Dumbledore falou se aproximando de nós.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos dentro? – Sussurrei esperançosa.

- Eu os encontrei na sua casa senhorita às dez da manhã, mas por hora vocês devem deixar o palco.

Nós fizemos o que Dumbledore mandou e percebi que havia muito mais aplausos para nós do que eu esperava receber, o que só contribuiu para aumentar o sorriso já estampado no meu rosto. Mal voltamos para o meio dos alunos, Lily, Marlene, Alice e Frank vieram até nós e aproveitamos a oportunidade para contar a verdade.

Ficamos na festa tempo suficiente para vermos o fim das entregas de diplomas, dançarmos mais um pouco e vermos as premiações de final de ano. James, Sirius, eu, um artilheiro da Lufa-lufa e o apanhador da Corvinal recebemos prêmios por nosso desempenho no Quadribol. Lily conseguiu o troféu de melhor aluna em feitiços e em poções embora para desgosto do James o Snape também tenha recebido o último. Frank conseguiu um em herbologia. Remo em defesa contra as artes das trevas. James e Sirius conseguiram ainda mais um por transfiguração. E acredito que não tenha sido nenhuma surpresa para os que me conhecem que eu acabasse recebendo o premio em astronomia.

Claro que muitos outros alunos foram premiados, mas assim que a música voltou a tocar deixamos o salão discretamente e fomos para o nosso canto particular onde teríamos nossa própria festa de despedida, a Sala Precisa, afinal havia muitas vantagens em se conhecer o castelo tão bem. Como sempre deixamos que o James fizesse o pedido à sala e creio que não poderia haver um lugar melhor do que o que ela nos forneceu dessa vez.

- Cara o que você pediu para ela? – Sirius perguntou com seus olhos brilhando tanto quanto os meus.

- Pedi um lugar onde pudéssemos nos despedir de Hogwarts.

Nós entramos na sala juntos e a porta se fechou a nossas costas, ao nosso redor haviam diversas almofadas, duas mesas, uma tela e um projetor além de uma caixa de rolos de filmes ao lado. De alguma maneira inexplicável havia uma janela que nos permitia ver o lago negro e o Salgueiro Lutador, nossos locais preferidos no castelo, e alguns livros que só agora percebo serem nossos álbuns de fotografia, como eles vieram parar aqui é uma pergunta para a qual não possuo resposta. Colocamos as comidas e bebidas que trouxemos sobre uma das mesas e nos acomodamos nas almofadas para ver do que se tratavam os rolos de filme, agora pude notar que há sete deles.

- Prontos? – Remo perguntou com a varinha em punho.

- Quando você vai aprender que nós já nascemos prontos, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou fazendo meu namorado apenas revirar os olhos enquanto iniciava o filme.

O que veio a seguir me pegou completamente desprevenida embora eu devesse ter percebido o obvio, sete rolos, sete anos, e você provavelmente já deve ter imaginado que na tela começaram a surgir imagens do nosso primeiro ano.

- Como isso é possível? – Alice respondeu chocada.

- Magia. – Todos nós brincamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Ela reclamou.

- São nossas memórias. – Eu comentei percebendo isso nesse mesmo momento. – São nossos momentos preferidos aqui dentro ou os que de alguma maneira nos marcaram.

Voltamos nossa atenção para o vídeo que já exibia a seleção de todos nós para a Grifinória, vimos o primeiro contato entre Alice e Frank e o momento em que os cinco marotos se encontraram juntos pela primeira vez.

- Eu era muito baixinha. – Resmunguei, ao ver em uma das imagens na qual eu abraçava os meninos que não chegava nem aos ombros deles.

- Ravena, você não era baixinha, você é.

- Olha só quem está falando, senhorita Evans, a gigante de Hogwarts. – Eu comentei sarcástica a fazendo corar e me virando para o James acrescentei. – Realmente não temos sido uma boa influência para ela.

A verdade, por mais que eu odiasse admitir, era que Lily estava certa, eu continuava bem mais baixa do que os meus amigos, ela só esqueceu de mencionar o fato de que tanto ela quanto o Peter são ainda mais baixos do que eu.

Passamos a maior parte da noite assistindo a nossa vida em Hogwarts, claro que também passamos o vídeo inteiro fazendo piadinhas um com o outro, afinal não seriamos nós se isso não acontecesse. A última cena nos mostrava parados diante a parede que em alguns minutos revelaria a Sala Precisa.

- Tantas memórias dentro dessas paredes que é difícil crer que estamos indo embora para sempre.

- Concordo com a Marlene, não consigo acreditar que não vamos voltar para mais um ano letivo. – Peter murmurou largando a comida por tempo suficiente apenas para fazer esse comentário.

- Passamos quase metade das nossas vidas dentro desse castelo e agora chegou a nossa vez de enfrentar o mundo lá fora. – Eu comentei olhando para a janela e além.

- E pensar que essa talvez seja a última vez em que estejamos todos juntos. – Alice disse deprimida.

- Não fale isso nem brincando Alice. – Lily berrou de imediato. – É claro que vamos continuar juntos.

- Lily está certa vamos continuar sendo amigos independente da onde estejamos porque eu descobri a alguns anos que a nossa amizade possui uma ligação que vai muito além das do sangue ou da família.

- Eu realmente odeio quando você começa a filosofar desse jeito.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – rebati impaciente.

- Eu só acho que vamos precisar ver o vídeo do sétimo ano mais uma vez, já que tenho a impressão de que teremos algumas cenas adicionadas. – James falou trocando um olhar significativo com o Frank.

Eu prendi o riso enquanto os outros trocavam olhares confusos, esperem o Sirius também está prendendo o riso, eu me esqueci que ele sabe o que está para acontecer.

- Do que você está falando? – Marlene perguntou por todos.

Eu realmente esperava que o James fosse ser o primeiro, mas quem deu um passo a frente foi o Frank que por sua vez fez a Alice se levantar e ajoelhou na frente dela. Você possivelmente já percebeu o que está para acontecer, mas como os meus amigos são meio lerdos eles só perceberam a verdade quando ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo de dentro do bolso.

- Eu não acredito. – Alice murmurou sem despregar os olhos do namorado.

- Sim, você, Alice Greent é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci, desde o meu primeiro ano que eu só tenho olhos para você, para ser sincero agradeço a Merlin todos os dias por ter deixado Ravena bolar aquele plano para nos juntar. – Ele falou piscando na minha direção e sorri para o casal que havia formado há tantos anos. – Então principalmente levando em conta os últimos acontecimentos, quer casar comigo?

- Sim, sim, mil vezes sim. – Ela gritou se jogando em cima dele sem dar nem tempo do coitado entregar a aliança.

- Eu acho pouco provável que eu consiga fazer melhor do que isso, mas lá vai. – James falou se ajoelhando na frente da Lily. – Meu lírio, eu levei anos para conquistar sua confiança e provar que o que sinto por você é o mais verdadeiro amor, sei que se não fosse pelas palavras da Nix provavelmente você não teria nem me dado uma chance...

- Que excelente cupido é a minha namorada. – Remo soltou fazendo todos nós rirmos enquanto eu dava de ombros.

- Se importam? Estou tentando fazer um pedido aqui. – James falou imitando a mãe dele quando brava o que causou uma nova onda de risos entre os marotos. – Obrigado, agora como eu estava dizendo, acho que já provei o quanto a amo e espero que você queira passar o resto da vida comigo, em outras palavras, Lily Evans quer finalmente por um Potter no seu nome?

- Eu preferia sair com a lula gigante do que com você. – Ouvimos a voz da Lily, mas não foi ela que falou.

Ao me virar vi a tela mostrando o dia em que o Snape chamara a Lily de sangue ruim e o Sirius morrendo de rir por trás do projetor.

- Não teve a menor graça, Almofadinhas. – James falou se recuperando aos poucos do susto.

- Teve sim. – Peter respondeu entre risos.

- Ignore-os James e se concentre em mim. – Ela falou virando o rosto dele para que encarasse o dela. – Eu estava começando a achar que você nunca ira me pedir. – Ela completou antes de beijá-lo docemente e permitiu que ele colocasse a aliança no seu dedo.

- Quando é que vai ser a sua vez Sirius? – Eu perguntei para provocá-lo.

- Logo depois que o Aluado te pedir em casamento.

- É melhor esperar sentada, Marlene. – Remo e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Agora quem vocês vão escolher como padrinhos? – Peter perguntou animado, ele adorava o assunto festa por causa da comida envolvida.

- Eu quero que a Ravena seja minha madrinha. – Alice berrou, afinal eu e ela somos próximas desde o principio.

- Tudo bem, o que acha do Sirius e a Marlene querida? – James perguntou, mas nós sabíamos que o Sirius seria de qualquer jeito.

- Mas é claro. – Lily disse empolgada. – Mas Alice e Frank também devem ser.

- E vocês dois serão do nosso casamento junto com a Rave e com o Remo.

Deixamos Alice, Lily e Marlene combinando sobre os preparativos para o casamento e nos juntamos em outro canto.

- Por que não nos contaram? – Remo perguntou visivelmente chateado.

- Era para apenas a Rave saber por que precisávamos de uma opinião feminina, que não acabasse dando com a língua nos dentes, para escolhermos as alianças. – Frank explicou.

- Mas vocês conhecem o Sirius, ele nos seguiu e acabou descobrindo, além do fato de ter aberto as cartas da minha mãe. – James reclamou.

- Eu sou filho dela também.

- Não é nada.

Apesar de já sermos maiores de idade no fundo ainda somos aquelas mesmas crianças de onze anos que se conheceram em um trem vermelho. Essa fora nossa última noite no lugar que aprendemos a chamar de lar, em breve um dos marotos deixaria de ser solteiro, coisa que até alguns anos atrás eu diria ser impossível, e em algum lugar lá fora Voldemort, meu pai biológico, estava exterminando nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue como meus amigos e eu. Com toda a certeza era uma ótima maneira de começar uma nova etapa da nossa vida.

**Desculpem pela demora para postar o capítulo, mas eu estava em semana de provas na escola e mal tinha tempo para respirar. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e mais uma vez me desculpem.**


	31. Eu os declaro sr e sra Potter

Fazia três meses que nós havíamos deixado Hogwarts, no mês passado aconteceu o casamento da Alice e do Frank na casa dos pais dele e devo dizer que foi um casamento lindo, porém hoje o casamento é do Pontas com a minha querida amiga ruiva na mansão Potter. O real motivo para que os casamentos tenham demorado tanto tempo para acontecer foi nossa entrada na Ordem, pois tivemos varias missões durante esse intervalo de tempo.

A verdade é que apesar do nosso grupo de resistência contra Voldemort possuir um número relativamente grande de integrantes nosso inimigo continuava a ter mais seguidores, mas apesar disso tínhamos esperanças de que as coisas iriam mudar e que em breve conseguiríamos dar um fim a tudo isso. Umas duas semanas depois da formatura eu decidi que já era hora de deixar os Potter e retornar para minha casa, afinal James iria embora em breve, já que ele e Lily ganharam de presente do casal Potter uma casa em Godric Hollow, e vamos combinar que os pais do James já estavam um pouco velhos para continuarem se preocupando conosco em tempo integral. O senhor e a senhora Potter estavam doentes, embora acreditassem que nenhum de nós sabia disso, mas já sabíamos há um tempo, o que foi outro ponto que influenciou bastante na minha decisão, quando descobrimos o James ficou arrasado, mas acho que agora ele já começou a aceitar a ideia de que muito em breve não terá mais os pais por perto. [Irei relembrar que os dois já tinham uma idade muito avançada]

Então eu arrumei as minhas coisas e voltei para o lugar que fora o meu lar por toda uma vida, não acredito realmente que teria conseguido voltar para lá sozinha, mas como sempre eu não estava só. Remo e Sirius se mudaram para lá comigo, Sirius porque também achou prudente não colocar o casal Potter em meio a mais perigos e o Remo porque também queria proteger o pai. Para resumir foi fácil arrumar um quarto para os dois, o de hospedes se transformou no quarto do Sirius e o dos meus pais ficou para o Remo, se bem que ele passa mais tempo no meu quarto do que no dele, a Marlene também se tornou uma presença frequente na casa por conta do Sirius.

Mas voltando para o assunto original, do qual eu me desviei completamente, o casamento do meu amigo é hoje e sinceramente não me lembro de ter visto o James tão nervoso como ele está agora.

- Quer se acalmar, Pontas? – Sirius falou impaciente.

Uma breve explicação, Marlene, Lily e Alice decidiram que não bastava o noivo não ver a noiva os amigos dele também não podiam porque acabaríamos contando para ele como ela estava, ok que nós faríamos mesmo isso, mas agora não temos nenhum argumento que possa acalmar o noivo.

- James quer se acalmar e começar a agir como homem. – Sirius berrou dessa vez já muito irritado, pois estávamos vendo James andar de um lado para o outro da sala a quase uma hora.

- Cala Boca Almofadinhas e não me mande ficar calmo porque quando for o seu casamento você vai fazer igual ou até pior. – James berrou de volta.

- Por esse motivo que eu nunca vou me casar.

- Nunca diga nunca, Sirius, todos nós sabemos que a Marlene ainda vai te colocar uma coleira e te prender em uma árvore.

- Só nos seus sonhos Aluado.

- James quer me explicar porque cargas d'água você está tão nervoso? – Perguntei ignorando a discussão de Remo e Sirius que acontecia as minhas costas.

- E se isso tudo for só uma brincadeira para ela, um jeito de se vingar de todas as besteiras que eu fiz ou uma maneira de Merlin me castigar por não ter sido uma boa pessoa?

- Não entendi James, está com medo pelo que você fez? Cara todo mundo faz besteiras na vida alguns com certeza mais do que outros, mas eu acho que Merlin tem pessoas bem piores com quem se preocupar como Voldemort e seus seguidores, por exemplo.

- Rave, não é uma questão de carma, mas e se a Lily fugir e me deixar plantado no altar porque finalmente percebeu que eu não presto.

- Pontas, isso não pode ser sério, você apesar de tudo é uma pessoa incrível, um amigo corajoso e prestativo, mas acima de tudo uma pessoa que a ama da mesma maneira que ela ama você. Eu aposto que nesse exato momento Lily Evans está tendo o mesmo medo de que você não esteja esperando por ela no altar e que tenha desistido.

- Mas eu jamais faria isso com ela. – Ele se defendeu rapidamente e eu simplesmente o encarei o que foi o bastante para ele compreender que Lily era como ele. – Obrigado Nix.

- Amigos são para isso. – Eu falei e virando levemente minha cabeça para encarar Remo Sirius acrescentei. – Ou pelo menos deveriam.

- Nessas horas, Nix, eu realmente agradeço por termos colocado uma menina em nosso grupo, por mais que eles sejam meus melhores amigos e você não seja exatamente como a maioria das garotas. –Ele comentou e eu dei um soco em seu ombro. – Você ainda tem feminilidade suficiente para nos ajudar com problemas emocionais.

- Eu vou considerar isso como um elogio só porque hoje é o seu casamento e se eu não te entregar inteiro para a cerimônia a Lily me mata. – Eu comentei o fazendo rir e me virando para as duas crianças que ainda discutiam quem casaria primeiro acrescentei. – Vocês dois vão parar ou será que terei que fazer isso por vocês?

Os dois imediatamente ficaram quietos, o que fez Peter rir alto.

- Eu ainda fico impressionado como depois de todos esses anos você consegue meter medo nele a ponto deles te obedecerem. – Peter comentou enquanto eu abria um sorriso.

- Cala a Boca Rabicho. – Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me levantei e caminhei em direção a porta já que havia escutado alguém batendo nela e quando a abri me deparei com a senhora Potter.

- Ravena querida, arrume essas dobras no seu vestido. – Ela falou me analisando criticamente então eu rapidamente passei a mão pelas dobras do vestido roxo e puxei a trança que usava por sobre o meu ombro, isso pareceu deixá-la satisfeita e sua atenção se voltou para os rapazes. – Vocês não têm jeito.

Ela foi de um em um arrumando as gravatas e os cabelos, mas até mesmo ela, como todos os outros que já tentaram, desistiu da tarefa impossível que era abaixar o cabelo do James.

- Agora que já estão apresentáveis chegou à hora de irmos. – Ela falou nos analisando uma última vez e percebi que o James voltara a ficar nervoso.

- Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. – Ouvi Sirius dizer para ele e sorri seria bom para James saber que eu não era a única que considerava a reação dele um exagero.

Nós seguimos a senhora Potter até o jardim que estava decorado com fileiras de cadeiras brancas para os convidados, além do nosso grupo apenas os membros da ordem e os pais da Lily, já que a irmã dela não se dignou a aparecer com aquela coisa que ela chama de marido, viriam para a cerimônia, e claro que não posso esquecer os milhares de lírios espelhados por todos os lugares que se podia imaginar. Remo e eu nos sentamos ao lado da mãe da Lily e o Peter sentou na outra ponta perto da mesa de doces, [que surpresa] James e Sirius se encaminharam para o altar ao lado de Frank que assim como eles estava esperando as madrinhas e a noiva.

Algum tempo depois Alice e Marlene apareceram usando vestidos lilases e os cabelos presos em um coque, depois que elas se colocaram ao lado de seus respectivos pares a marcha nupcial começou. Do fundo do jardim surgiram um senhor Evans sorridente e uma moça ao seu lado que se eu não soubesse diria ser um ser de outro mundo, pois Lily Evans não estava linda, mas sim deslumbrante com um vestido de noiva branco [Jura Ravena que observação útil] com a saia armada e mangas curtas que eram completadas pelas luvas, a maquiagem deixava seus olhos verdes ainda mais impressionantes e os cabelos ruivos estavam com uma pequena parte presa e o resto caindo solto por suas costas, um belo contraste com o branco da roupa, havia ainda o pequeno véu quase transparente e nas mãos ela carregava um buque de lírios.

Eu podia ver, mesmo não estando ao lado dele, que James estava babando com a visão dela o que me fez conter um risinho. A cerimônia em si foi como milhares de outras que aconteceram antes dela, mas me pareceu bem rápida, pois quando me dei conta a festa tinha se iniciado e nós corríamos para sermos os primeiros a cumprimentar o novo casal, devo dizer que ninguém ousou se colocar no nosso caminho.

- Você está linda Lily. – Remo falou quando nos aproximamos, todos os marotos e agregados fazendo um circulo ao redor deles.

- Aluado quer parar de elogiar a minha esposa. – James falou fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- Relaxa Pontas eu já tenho a minha garota. – Ele comentou me abraçando.

- Quer me dizer desde quando eu virei um objeto para pertencer a alguém? – Perguntei encarando meu namorado fixamente.

- Tomou Aluado. – Sirius gritou dando sua característica risada latido e se virando acrescentou. – Mas dessa vez você pode mesmo relaxar veado o nosso Senhor Lua só tem olhos para a Senhora Lua dele.

- Não me chama assim. – Eu e Remo gritamos ao mesmo tempo e eu teria dado um soco na cara dele se o cachorro do meu amigo não tivesse se escondido atrás da Marlene.

- Mas que droga Sirius nem depois que eu caso você aprende que não é veado e sim cervo, aprende que eu sou homem cara. – James falou indignado fazendo a Lily rir ao lado dele.

- Isso é verdade. – Ela comentou.

- Ruiva você é meio suspeita para comentar. – Sirius retrucou.

- Eu vou tirá-lo daqui antes que ele fale mais besteira. – Marlene comentou o puxando para a pista de dança.

- Ele nunca vai crescer. – Alice comentou antes de puxar Frank para a pista também.

- Você quer ir? – Remo me perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Lily se o James aprontar alguma me manda um patrono que vou até a casa de vocês para colocá-lo na linha para você senhora Potter. – Eu comentei fazendo o James engolir em seco.

- Pode apostar que não vou esquecer isso Ravena. – Lily falou com um olhar do mal na direção do James.

- Que amiga em Nix, mas gostei que tenha a chamado pelo novo nome dela.

- Você não tem mesmo jeito Pontas. – Comentei em fim seguindo o Remo para a pista.

Passamos basicamente a festa inteira dançando enquanto o Peter comia, na verdade só fomos embora depois que o James e a Lily aparataram para o chalé onde passariam a lua de mel, só não poderíamos imaginar que aqueles dois conseguiriam ser mais azarados que o resto de nós porque se soubéssemos disso jamais teríamos deixado que eles fossem.


	32. Lua de Cobra

Remo, Sirius e eu voltamos para casa já que teríamos que sair em missão para a Ordem na manhã seguinte.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que o James se casou.

- Ele ama a Lily mais do que qualquer coisa e quer prendê-la a ele de todas as maneiras possíveis, acho que se não fosse por esse motivo ele teria continuado solteiro pelo resto da vida. – Comentei embora eu também achasse o fato estranho.

Como eu não tinha nada para fazer e não estava com o menor sono me joguei em um dos sofás para terminar de ler um livro, Remo se jogou no outro com o Profeta Diário nas mãos [Eu não sei como ele ainda consegue ler esse jornal.] e o Sirius estava preparando algo para comer na cozinha, já que pelo que reparei, ele não havia comido nada durante o casamento, ou seja, tudo estava na maior paz até que um cervo prateado surgiu no meio da sala, o patrono por James por definição não significava um bom sinal, na escola costumávamos usá-lo para alertar aos outros que algum professor estava vindo, mas justamente hoje queria dizer que alguma coisa tinha dado muito errado. Minhas suposições se tornaram corretas quando alguns segundos depois as palavras chave foram pronunciadas.

- Ataque. Comensais. Reforço. Agora.

Nós trocamos olhares rápidos e aparatamos imediatamente, para que aqueles dois cabeças duas estivessem nos pedindo ajudas as coisas tinham que ser realmente sérias. Teoria que foi novamente comprovada quando chegamos no terreno do chalé que eles haviam alugado para passarem a lua de mel e nos deparamos com um mar de seres encapuzados.

- Merlin vai precisar se explicar muito quanto à sorte que nos deu quando nós morrermos. – Comentei para ninguém em particular.

- Está vendo o James e a Lily? – Sirius perguntou esticando o pescoço na tentativa de enxergar melhor, só para constar os comensais ainda não tinham reparado que estávamos ali.

- Não, mas acho que vamos precisar passar por esses caras para achá-los. – Remo avisou.

- O que estamos esperando? – Sirius e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo e começamos a disparar feitiço atrás de feitiço.

Os primeiros comensais caíram sem nem ao menos saber o que os havia atingido e se tivéssemos um pouco de sorte os outros demorariam a perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas como já comentei em mais de uma ocasião não somos as pessoas mais sortudas desse planeta. Para resumir em menos de cinco minutos cada um de nós duelava com quase cinco comensais, demoramos, mas em fim conseguimos passar por esse obstáculo e chegar até Lily e James que lutavam com ninguém menos do que Lord Voldemort em pessoa.

- Aproveitando a lua de mel? – Sirius gritou, feliz por nossos amigos ainda estarem vivos.

- Você nem imagina o quão divertida ela está. – James gritou irônico enquanto desviava de uma maldição lançada por Voldemort. – Achei que tinha sido bem claro quando disse para virem rápido.

- Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos, mas havia um engarrafamento no caminho. – Retruquei.

E só para reforçar nós não estamos mais loucos do que de costume, porque convenhamos nós já somos um pouco, mas eu quero deixar bem claro que sabíamos do perigo que a situação demandava embora nós fiquemos mais sarcásticos e inconsequentes diante de tal situação.

- Acho que está na hora de darmos o fora daqui. – Remo comentou depois que quase fomos atingidos.

- Não da para aparatar, acredite nós já tentamos. – Lily sussurrou quando paramos ao lado deles.

- Aqui pode ser, mas nem mesmo Voldemort tem magia suficiente para bloquear a aparatação em uma área tão grande. – Eu sussurrei de volta. – Nós chegamos a três metros de onde estamos agora, se conseguirmos voltar poderemos aparatar de lá.

- E o que estamos esperando?

- O momento certo, Pontas, esperaremos pelo momento certo.

Continuamos a duelar com Voldemort nos afastando cada vez mais dele, mas para a nossa infelicidade ele não é burro e percebeu o que estávamos tentando fazer.

- Eu estou ficando cansado dos joguinhos de vocês, porque não vem aqui me enfrentar se são tão corajosos.

- Estamos muito bem aqui, obrigado. – Sirius gritou de volta.

Os olhos de Voldemort adquiriram um brilho perigoso e eu soube que ele estava realmente perdendo a paciência conosco.

- Hei Cara de Cobra se quer tanto assim acabar conosco por que não começa comigo? – Falei dando um passo a frente e parando de uma maneira que julguei parecer protetora na frente dos meus amigos. "Esperem o meu sinal" enviei telepaticamente para os rapazes.

- Saia da frente, você não precisa morrer só quero aqueles que me desafiaram e tiveram a audácia de escaparem.

- Pelo que eu me lembro eu estava lá bem ao lado dele. – Falei apontando na direção de James. – Por que então não acaba comigo?

- Quer tanto assim morrer, Liandan?

- Não, mas se isso for salvar os meus amigos eu realmente não me importo e só para constar o nome é Ravena.

- Você pode ser grande menina basta apenas se juntar ao lado vencedor, ao meu lado. Não desperdice sua vida em vão.

- Claro, por que não? Você ameaçou a vida dos meus amigos, de pessoas inocentes e conseguiu acabar com a vida dos meus pais. Onde eu assino? – Terminei sarcástica. "Comecem a andar bem devagar."

"E como você vai sair?" O pensamento do Remo chegou até mim.

"Eu penso nisso depois."

- Não seja tola, eu não matei os seus pais eu sou...

- Pode parar com o seu momento revelação você não é o meu pai é apenas a pessoa que me gerou, infelizmente, mas você matou Mirach Prewet e há dois anos matou os meus pais John e Rilary Wikiman. Acho que não preciso ser mais clara quanto ao lado em que estou a não ser que você prefira que eu desenhe.

- Você é tão tola quanto a sua mãe, ela poderia ter sido grande se não tivesse ousado me desafiar e agora você terá o mesmo destino que ela.

- Uma coisa que você precisa saber antes de me matar. – Falei quando vi que ele levantava a varinha. – Posso ser parecida com Mirach Prewet, mas sou diferente dela em duas coisas, a primeira que não sou apaixonada por você, na verdade eu o odeio. – "Preparem-se" Alertei mentalmente. – A segunda é que possuo uma coisa que ela jamais possuiu.

Meus olhos se desviaram para o céu onde vi uma lua crescente brilhando, não seria preciso muito para fazer o que eu queria ou ao menos era o que eu esperava desde que começara a conversa eu estava capturando os raios da lua e os concentrando em minha mão que agora estava posicionada na direção de Voldemort. Então voltei meu olhar para ele e com um sorrisinho no rosto atirei uma corrente de pura prata que o atingiu em cheio o fazendo voar pelo gramado e preferi não esperar para ver o que aconteceria depois.

- Corram. – Gritei.

E foi o que fizemos corremos até não podermos mais e logo chegamos no campo aonde muitos comensais começavam a se levantar confusos, ignoramos a todos eles, demos nossas mãos e aparatamos para a segurança da casa de James e Lily em Godric's Hollow

- Obrigado por nos tirarem dessa. – James comentou depois de ficarmos sentados em silêncio por um tempo na sala dele.

- Amigos são para isso Pontas, mas o que eu realmente quero saber é o que exatamente aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou.

- Nós saimos da festa e aparatamos no chalé, tinhamos acabado de entrar no quarto quando ouvimos um barulho do lado de fora e fomos ver o que estava acontecendo. – James explicou e só agora me dei conta que eles continuavam com a roupa do casamento. – Quando chegamos nos deparamos com alguns comensais e começamos a lutar com eles, mas eles eram muitos então decidimos aparatar só que não conseguimos.

- Então James mandou o patrono para vocês e do nada Voldemort apareceu e mandou os comensais recuarem porque nós eramos dele, o resto da história vocês já conhecem. – Lily completou a narrativa.

- Nós já sabiamos que eles estavam perceguindo os membros da Ordem e deveriamos ter imaginado que seriamos mais visados porque conseguimos escapar uma vez. – Falei enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos. – Eu só piorei as coisas hoje quando o desafiei, me desculpem por nos colocar em maior perigo.

- Você nos salvou e por mais que eu odei admitir fez isso de novo, provavelmente não teriamos saido de lá sem você Nix.

- É você colocou o cara de cobra para correr e nos tirou de lá, não dava para fazer mais do que isso, Liandan Riddle.

- Sirius Black me chame assim novamente e Voldemort vai ter que entrar na fila para matar você.

- É bom ter você de volta da depressão, mas tem uma coisa que está me preocupando nessa história toda. – Remo falou e percebi o medo em sua voz. – Como os comensais e Voldemort sabiam onde vocês estavam se apenas os membros da Ordem e os pais de ambos sabiam onde vocês passariam a lua de mel?

Nós cinco nos entre olhamos, não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para entender qual era o medo do Remo e somente um tolo desconsideraria aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras. A Ordem da Fênix não era tão segura quanto pensavamos, havia um traidor entre nós.


	33. Jovem Potter a caminho

Fazia um ano que havíamos enfrentado Voldemort, durante esse período pela graça de Merlin não voltamos a nos encontrar pessoalmente com o Cara de Cobra, já os seguidores dele, bem digamos que encontrar com eles já fazia parte da nossa rotina. Preferimos por hora não revelar aos outros nossas suspeitas sobre um traidor dentro da Ordem, pois podíamos ter entendido errado e nos todos sabíamos que essa revelação abalaria a já frágil estrutura de nossa organização.

A guerra por outro lado continuava a correr pelo mundo bruxo e perdemos muitos amigos como, por exemplo, a Dora, nossa colega de quarto por sete anos fora morta assim como toda a família pelas mãos de Voldemort, mas infelizmente também perdemos pessoas que amávamos sem que a guerra tivesse qualquer culpa sobre isso. E com isso me refiro aos pais do James.

O senhor e a senhora Potter pioraram da doença e acabaram falecendo dois meses depois do casamento, a morte deles foi algo que abalou a todos nós porque eles foram pais para todos os Marotos no momento em que mais precisamos. Os pais da Lily também vieram a falecer alguns meses atrás por morte natural, mas eu acho que ela até que ficou aliviada, porque finalmente eles estavam em segurança.

Eu voltei de uma missão da Ordem ontem à noite, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo conseguimos marcar uma reunião com todo o grupo na casa do James, por isso me obriguei a acordar cedo e junto com Remo e Sirius aparatamos em frente à casa do nosso amigo. Quando entramos percebemos que apesar de ainda ser bem cedo fomos os últimos a chegar, James e Lily estavam abraçados sentados em um sofá, no outro Frank acariciava a barriga da Alice que descobrira estar grávida na semana passada, Peter como sempre estava comendo e Marlene já corria para se jogar nos braços do Sirius. [Só para curiosidade Remo e eu continuamos juntos embora raramente tenhamos tempo um para o outro]

- É bom ter a galera toda reunida. – Comentei depois de já estarmos a um tempo conversando tal como fazíamos nos velhos tempos quando a guerra não era ainda uma preocupação.

- Deveríamos poder fazer isso mais vezes. – Alice comentou chateada.

- Não vamos falar disso agora, não quero me lembrar da guerra quando temos uma noticia tão boa para dar. – Lily falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu estou grávida.

- Ruiva, e quem exatamente seria o pai? – Sirius perguntou com seu característico sorriso maroto.

- É claro que sou eu, Almofadinhas. – James berrou.

- É claro que é o James, Black. – Lily gritou ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma eu só estava checando, afinal todos sabemos que o James é um veado.

- Eu já falei que é cervo, quantas vezes preciso repetir?

- E também é um fato indiscutível que o James também já tem os chifres então eu não vejo qual é o problema em perguntar.

- Sirius Black! – James e Lily gritaram saindo correndo atrás do Almofadinhas, eu por outro lado quase morri de tanto rir.

Foram preciso quase dez minutos para que alguém, lê-se Frank, para conseguisse impedir o casal Potter de cometer um assassinato.

- Fique sabendo que nós íamos te chamar para ser o padrinho, mas depois dessa você pode esquecer. – Lily falou furiosa.

- Isso não é justo, era só uma brincadeira. – Sirius falou indignado.

- Pediu agora agüenta. – Marlene comentou e se virou na direção da Lily. – Agora vem cá, por acaso é alguma competição entre você e a Alice? Porque uma casa e logo depois a outra, agora uma engravida e a outra também.

- Pois é, ciúme é fogo. – Comentei brincando.

- Eu já ia esquecendo, pedimos para o James e a Lily serem os padrinhos do nosso bebê. – Frank falou sorrindo.

- Nossa ideia original era que fosse o Sirius e a Marlene. – James falou me lançando um olhar de desculpas, mas eu entendia, Sirius e eu éramos os mais colados com ele, só que a Lily jamais deixaria que o James escolhesse os dois e por mais próximas que nós fossemos sua melhor amiga sempre foi a Marlene.

"Relaxa, eu sei que não foi culpa sua." Eu mandei em pensamento e ele sorriu na minha direção.

- Como assim ideia original eu vou ser o padrinho dessa criança e ponto final. – Sirius falou fazendo birra como uma criança de três anos.

- James deixa, pelo menos a criança vai ter alguém com a mesma idade mental que ele para brincar. – Remo comentou iniciando uma nova rodada de risos.

- Valeu Remo, agora não vou mais contar um segredo para vocês. – Sirius falou continuando emburrado.

- Que segredo seria esse Sirius? – Lily perguntou enquanto servia cerveja amanteigada para ela e Alice e wisk de fogo para o resto de nós.

- Já disse que não vou contar.

- Sirius para de ser melodramático e conta de uma vez ou eu juro que faço você contar. – Eu reclamei, Sirius conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério quando queria.

- Eu vou contar só porque a Nix pediu desse jeito doce dela.

- Vai ver se eu estou em Hogsmeade.

Ele não me respondeu e caminhou até a frente da Marlene onde se ajoelhou.

- Eu não acredito. – James, Remo, Peter e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo cuspindo nossas bebidas fora. – Ele só pode estar brincando.

Seus olhos cinza se viraram para nós piscando marotamente enquanto ele tirava uma caixinha do bolso.

- Marlene Mackingdon quer casar comigo?

Todos os outros que estavam bebendo alguma coisa tiveram a mesma reação que nós e cuspiram a bebida fora, enquanto nós quatro ainda não podíamos acreditar que era verdade assim como a Marlene, afinal vamos combinar quais eram as chances de Sirius Black, vulgo o maior cachorro de todos os tempos, estar propondo casamento para alguém?

- Isso é sério? Sirius Black eu juro que se você estiver brincando comigo eu mesma te castro seu cachorro pulguento.

- O que todos vocês pensam ao meu respeito me magoa profundamente. – Ele falou fingindo estar magoado.

- Meu Merlin ele está falando sério mesmo. – Ela falou se jogando em cima dele antes que Sirius acabasse mudando de ideia. – Sim.

- Por todas as roupas sujas de Merlin e Morgana, eu achei que jamais viveria para ver o dia em que alguém colocaria a coleira definitiva em Sirius Black. – Eu falei ainda em estado de choque. – Posso morrer em paz agora.

- E depois você ainda fala que eu sou dramático.

- Você é Sirius. – Todos nós retrucamos ao mesmo tempo criando uma nova onda de risos.

Eu não queria ter percebido depois que essa fora a última vez em que estivemos todos juntos e gostaria de nunca ter descoberto que já nesse encontro que tinha a cara dos velhos tempos nós não éramos mais os mesmos de Hogwarts, a guerra mudou a todos nós de uma maneira que eu jamais acreditara ser possível.


	34. Bem vindo ao mundo Bambi

Faz oito meses que descobrimos sobre a gravidez da Lily e, na minha opinião, esses foram os piores meses para todos nós. Os Comensais sabiam de quase todos os planos da Ordem o que eliminou qualquer leve esperança que pudéssemos ter sobre não haver nenhum traidor entre nós e além do mais acabamos pagando um preço muito caro por conta desses segredos perdidos.

Quando as coisas começaram a piorar, uma vez que todos passaram a suspeitar de todos, eu fui atrás de Dumbledore e embora ele concordasse comigo que essa desconfiança poderia ser nossa ruína não houve nada que algum de nós pudesse fazer para conseguir convencer os outros disso.

E como os problemas na Ordem acabam sendo estritamente ligados aos da nossa vida pessoal podemos concluir que elas também estavam cheias deles. Alice e Frank encontraram com Voldemort duas vezes nesse período e foi por muito pouco que conseguiram sair com vida na segunda vez, assim como aconteceu com Lily e James dois meses atrás e eu também encontrei mais uma vez com meu "pai" logo depois do trágico ocorrido [Já chegarei nele] e ele só saiu de lá com vida porque me atacou durante o dia porque se fosse de noite eu juro por Merlin que o matava nem que para isso acabasse morrendo junto.

O que nos leva diretamente ao fato que mais abalou todo o nosso grupo e nos fez odiar ainda mais o Cara de Cobra, dois meses depois de ficar noiva do Sirius, Marlene foi abordada em uma de suas missões por um grupo muito grande de Comensais e apesar de ter levado um grande parte deles com ela sua habilidade mágica não foi suficiente para tirá-la dali com vida. Dias negros foram os que se seguiram após a morte dela, Sirius estava completamente inconsolável e deprimido enquanto na mesma proporção se encontrava vingativo e era isso que nos assustava. Temíamos que Sirius acabasse fazendo alguma loucura para vingá-la e pagasse com sua própria vida por isso, mas rezamos tanto para Merlin e Morgana que eles acabaram nos ouvindo e atenderam as nossas preces.

Claro que mesmo em meio a toda a escuridão que nos cercava havia momentos onde pequenos raios de só chegavam até nós fazendo com que todo o nosso esforço tivesse valido a pena, como por exemplo o nascimento do filinho de Alice e Frank, um menino gorduchinho e risonho chamado Neville Longbotton, e é claro o motivo de estarmos no St Mungus hoje, exatamente em 31 de julho de 1980 o primeiro integrante da nova geração de marotos está para nascer e não preciso nem dizer que o James estava desesperado.

- Quer se acalmar, a Lily só está tendo um bebê. – Sirius resmungou. – É um veado mesmo.

James pela primeira vez desde que me lembro não gritou em resposta, "é um cervo" o que fez Sirius e eu trocarmos olhares preocupados isso indicava claramente, ao menos para nós, que nosso caro amigo estava realmente muito nervoso.

- Está demorando muito.

- Não lembra que o parto da Alice demorou horas para acontecer? – Remo perguntou desviando os olhos do jornal que lia. [Por que ele continuava perdendo tempo lendo o jornal era um completo mistério para mim]

- Relaxa logo você vai está com a Lily e com o seu filho. – Peter falou e por algum milagre divino ele não estava comendo.

- Pontas assim até parece que é você que está dando a luz no lugar da ruiva. – Sirius comentou. – Cara você é membro da Ordem, foi capitão do time de Quadribol nos tempos da escola e é um maroto, mas faz jus ao animal em que se transforma.

- Quer calar a boca... – James começou e se bem conheço o meu amigo tinha até medo do que viria depois, mas pela graça de Merlin uma enfermeira entrou na sala de espera o interrompendo.

- Qual de vocês é o senhor Potter?

- Eu! – James grito levantando desesperadamente da cadeira e quase me derrubando no processo.

- Acalme-se. – Eu resmunguei.

- Sua esposa está bem e o bebê também, é um lindo menino. – Ela falou sorrindo. - Por favor, me acompanhe.

- E os meus amigos? – Depois que descobriu que a Lily estava bem o cérebro do meu amigo voltou a funcionar.

A enfermeira parou um instante para nos analisar como se estivesse procurando por algo de errado, mas aparentemente ela não notou nada e provavelmente não nos conheceu durante a época da escola porque logo falou:

- Eles podem vir também.

Como se tivéssemos combinado levantamos das cadeiras ao mesmo tempo e seguimos James e a enfermeira.

- Vamos conhecer nosso afilhado. – Sirius falou animado do meu lado e não pude evitar me encolher. – O que há com você Nix?

- Não devia ser eu Sirius, eu fico sentindo que me aproveitei do fato dela ter morrido para roubar o lugar dela.

- Não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu e além do mais a Marlene sempre achou que você seria uma madrinha melhor do que ela.

- Só está dizendo isso para eu me sentir melhor.

- Também, mas é verdade que Marlene achava que você tinha tanto direito quanto ela e que sabia cuidar melhor de uma criança.

- Da onde ela tirou isso?

- Ela dizia que se você tinha cuidado da gente saberia cuidar de um bebê com muita facilidade. – Ele comentou e não pude conter o riso.

- Obrigada Sirius, eu sei como é difícil falar sobre aqueles que não estão mais conosco.

- Eu estou bem agora, ou quão bem se pode estar depois de perder a noiva, mas sei que com a ajuda de todos vocês vou conseguir seguir em frente.

- Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de andar logo, eu quero ver o meu filho. – James gritou e corremos para alcançá-lo já que não estávamos com muita vontade de sermos azarados.

Nós cinco entramos no quarto juntos e nos deparamos com Lily recostada na cama, os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque alto, e um pequeno embrulho em seus braços. James correu para perto dela dando lhe um terno beijo e ficou brincando com a criança.

- Não monopolize meu afilhado, eu quero ver o jovem Bambi. – Sirius gritou.

- Achei que vocês tinham desistido desse apelido a muitos anos . – James reclamou.

- Desistimos de usar com você porque já estava muito velho para ele. – Remo lembrou. – Mas seu filho tem a idade perfeita.

- É sério mesmo que vocês vão dar um apelido pro meu bebê antes mesmo de saberem o nome dele? – Ela perguntou horrorizada como se não nos conhecesse.

- Qual é o nome dele Lily? – Falei como se tivéssemos acabado de entrar no quarto e notei os rapazes prendendo o riso.

- Harry James Potter. – Ela falou animada ignorando o meu sarcasmo.

- Quer mesmo por James no nome do seu filho porque eu não sei se isso é muito seguro.

- Até tu Peter? – James perguntou indignado.

- Anos de convivência conosco e você queria que acontecesse o quê? – Eu perguntei, mas ele aparentemente não encontrou uma resposta, e me virando para Lily acrescentei. – Agora me deixa segurar o meu afilhado.

Com cuidado ela me passou o pequeno bebê e o acomodei em meus braços, os outros logo se aproximaram para verem o pequeno Harry, um bebê com vastos cabelos pretos que nos encarava com grandes olhos verdes e sorria com sua pequena boquinha sem dentes.

- É James, definitivamente o filho é seu, o moleque é igualzinho a você. – Sirius falou espantando.

- Exceto pelos olhos, ele tem os mesmos olhos da Lily. – Remo constatou.

Enquanto devolvia Harry para a mãe não podia imaginar que durante a mesma vida ele seria descrito da mesma maneira que acabamos de fazer, mas soube que Dumbledore estava certo quando na última reunião da Ordem disse essas sábias palavras "Não importa o quão escuro esteja só precisamos nos lembrar de acender a luz.". Porque por mais que a vida tentasse nos derrubar temos que dar a volta por cima seja pela o humor ou pela a esperança, cada um tem seu próprio método, mas a cima de tudo é preciso ter algo pelo qual lutar e naquela tarde eu descobri qual era o nosso.

Porque não fazíamos isso mais por nós, mas sim para que nossos filhos pudessem viver em um mundo livre de Voldemort e do perigo que ele representava, porque essa é uma causa boa o bastante para morrermos por ela.


	35. Vislumbre do futuro

Não irei mentir dizendo que as coisas haviam melhorado, pois a guerra continuava a mesma se não pior, mas pelo menos posso dizer que não perdemos mais nenhum amigo muito próximo. Mas como eu já devo ter comentado diversas vezes se esqueceram de nos dar alguma sorte quando nascemos e por esse motivo que hoje eu, James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Neville e Harry nos encontramos no escritório de Dumbledore aqui em Hogwarts.

- Sinto que o motivo que os trouxe aqui é um tanto quanto preocupante. – Ele falou calmamente, mas eu sabia que seja lá o que for é muito pior do que ele nos fazia acreditar.

- E desde quando recebemos notícias boas nessa sala? – James perguntou rindo em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima.

- Creio que essa será a pior de todas.

- Dumbledore o que quer que tenha para nos falar é algo que teremos que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu particularmente prefiro mais cedo. – Falei quebrando o silêncio que se instaurara após o comentário do meu antigo diretor.

- Acredito que tenha razão Ravena, há duas noites foi feita uma profecia. Profecia essa que também chegou ao conhecimento de Lord Voldemort.

- Não compreendo qual é a relação disso conosco. – Alice comentou confusa.

- Mas você entenderá Alice, entenderá assim que escutá-la.

- Pelo amor de Merlin diga logo a maldita profecia. – Lily explodiu irritada.

- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, nascido dos que os desafiaram três vezes, nascido no término do sétimo mês... – Dumbledore terminou de falar e meus olhos instantaneamente buscaram os dois meninos que brincavam sem saber o que o destino reservara para eles.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo eles não passam de bebês. – Lily gritou puxando Harry para si.

- Receio que não possamos fazer nada além de esconder vocês até que tudo isso acabe.

- Não pode nos manter presos quando há uma guerra acontecendo. A Ordem precisa de nós.

- James, podemos dar um jeito de manter as coisas na Ordem, mas meu caro Pontas você e Frank tem uma família para proteger e acredite em mim não vai querer que o seu filho acabe ficando órfão tão jovem. – Eu falei colocando a mão sobre o ombro do meu amigo.

- Eu recomendaria que colocassem um _feitiço fidelios_ na casa dos três.

- Tem só uma coisa que eu não entendi, por que você também me chamou Dumbledore?

- Ravena isso é obvio, você também o enfrentou três vezes. – Lily me lembrou.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhum filho e se depender do Remo nunca irei ter. – Expliquei. – Vocês precisão de proteção, eu não.

- Você pode vir a ter a criança profetizada, Voldemort não vai deixá-la livre.

- Voldemort está atrás de mim desde que me neguei a me juntar a ele, Dumbledore.

- Estará em maior perigo a partir de agora. – James comentou preocupado.

- Pontas não seja ingênuo você tem que proteger a sua família e eu tenho que proteger a minha nem que para isso tenha que dar a minha vida. Eu jurei que não deixaria nada acontecer a vocês enquanto eu puder impedir.

- Você não muda nunca?

- Eu mudei, a diferença é que eu mudei muito antes de conhecer qualquer um de vocês.

- Não vou conseguir fazer você mudar de ideia, não é mesmo?

- Me desculpe Dumbledore, mas é quem eu sou não mudarei isso.

- Pois bem devem escolher o fiel de seus segredos com muita sabedoria e irei à casa de cada um de vocês como testemunha do voto amanhã.

Nós concordamos e os casais com seus respectivos bebês deixaram a sala preocupados com o futuro de seus filhos a ponto de nem notarem que eu não saíra com eles.

- O que foi Ravena?

- Eu quero saber a profecia toda, você nos contou o que Voldemort sabe, mas eu quero saber o final.

- Como sabe que eu não contei tudo? – Ele perguntou em um misto de espanto e de admiração.

- Francamente já viu quem são os meus amigos? Quando se convive com Sirius Black, James Potter, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew por anos você acaba aprendendo quando alguém mente, fala a verdade ou esconde algo. – Eu expliquei rapidamente. – James teria notado também se não estivesse tão preocupado com o Harry.

- Eu fiz isso para protegê-los Ravena eles já terão preocupação o bastante com o pouco que sabem.

- Dumbledore eu protejo aqueles que eu amo e para isso preciso saber com o que eu estou lidando.

- E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece e um dos dois deverá morrer pela mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar.

- Obrigada, Dumbledore.

- Ravena, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que as profecias nem sempre significam o que parecem a primeira vista. – Ele falou fixando os olhos azuis em mim. – Por que queria que eu te contasse se você já sabia?

- Eu só consigo ler o futuro pelas estrelas porque elas escolhem me mostrar, mas eu não sabia o que seria, tudo o que minha irmãs me mostraram era que o que mudaria as balanças da guerra estava para chegar.

...

Eu estava na casa de James, já havia passado na de Frank e da Alice uma vez que eu era a fiel do segredo deles, mas estava apenas como testemunha já que o Sirius seria o fiel dos Potter ou ao menos era o que queríamos que todos os outros acreditassem.

- Terminamos aqui. – Dumbledore falou depois do final do feitiço. – Tomem cuidado todos vocês.

- Sabemos nos cuidar. – Sirius falou sorrindo.

James acompanhou Dumbledore até a porta, Lily estava ocupada colocando Harry para dormir, e voltou para perto de nós. Esperamos um pouco para ter certeza de que estávamos realmente sozinhos antes que James abrisse a porta da cozinha da onde saiu Peter.

- Esse é realmente o melhor plano que já bolamos. – Sirius falou convencido da mesma maneira que acontecia nos tempos da escola.

- Ainda não estou muito certo quanto ao plano. – Peter falou e claramente havia medo em sua voz.

- Relaxa Rabicho, ninguém vai suspeitar de você, virão atrás do Sirius e de mim porque somos os mais colados com o James. – Falei enquanto acrescentava para mim mesma, _e os mais versados em magia também._

- Podemos começar a troca. – James anunciou.

- Esperem e o Remo? Por que ele não está aqui? – Perguntei sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele não estava em nenhuma missão.

Os três homens trocaram olhares, mas permaneceram em silêncio o que foi suficiente para que eu soubesse que havia algo errado.

- O que vocês não se lembraram de me contar? – Falei encarando cada um deles.

- Não contamos para o Remo que vamos trocar os fiéis do segredo. – Sirius falou se escondendo atrás do sofá.

- Por que não? – Eu gritei, mas nesse momento percebi a verdade que eles não queriam me dizer. – Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo. Por todas as magias que já foram realizadas, vocês acham mesmo que o Remo seria capaz de nos trair?

- Nix, os tempos mudaram e as pessoas também, o Remo que estudou conosco jamais nos trairia, mas a Ordem o fez se aproximar daqueles lobisomens para conseguir informações sobre os planos de Voldemort, nesse meio tempo eles poderiam muito bem ter mudados as opiniões do Remo. – James argumentou.

- Estamos falando do nosso amigo Remo João Lupin, vulgo Aluado, o monitor certinho que nunca andava sem um livro e que sempre ajudava seus amigos. **É dessa pessoa que nós estamos falando.**

- Rave seja razoável, nós sabemos que você namora o Remo e não quer descobrir que ele mudou de lado. – Peter falou confiante.

- Não estou o defendendo porque saio com ele, mas porque ele nosso amigo, não podemos começar a ter suspeitas de deslealdade entre nós.

- Acha que queremos isso? É claro que não Rave, mas para o bem ou para o mal há um traidor na Ordem e o Remo infelizmente se encaixa no papel.

- Se formos usar esse raciocínio Sirius, acho melhor você parar de falar com todo o mundo porque o traidor pode ser realmente qualquer um incluindo eu, você ou o Peter. – Eu berrei.

- O que está havendo aí em baixo? – Lily perguntou aparecendo no topo da escada.

- Nada Lily, pode nos dar um tempo sozinhos? – James perguntou docemente e ela concordou voltando para o quarto do Harry. – Rave eu sei que está chateada conosco, mas pelo bem da minha família eu lhe imploro...

- Eu não vou contar nada ao Remo mais isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com o que vocês fizeram. – Eu falei cortando James. – Guardem as minhas palavras é mais vergonhoso desconfiar de um amigo do que ser por ele enganado, principalmente quando esses amigos são também a sua família.

Eles não me responderam nada e fizeram os feitiços necessários para a troca, eu sinceramente não prestei atenção. Eu estava furiosa não só com os meninos, mas também comigo e com essa guerra que permitira que muitos nos deixassem e que irmãos de alma começassem a desconfiar um do outro. Desde o começou eu odiara essa guerra , mas agora, agora o que sentia era mais do que ódio e não acredito que exista uma palavra capaz de descrever meu sentimento.

- Boa noite. – Eu me despedi dos três depois do final do feitiço e de ter falado com Lily e Harry.

Mas quando cheguei não fui capaz de voltar para dentro da casa e encarar Remo e Sirius, ao menos não naquela noite, se ainda estivéssemos em Hogwarts eu teria fugido para a torre de astronomia, mas como isso não era mais possível retornei a meu antigo refugio, a casa da árvore no fundo do quintal. Eu me sentei lá no meio de recordações de uma vida que as vezes não parecia mais a minha, trazia no pulso a pulseira com a representação de todos nós [Afinal eu nunca a tirava] e nas mãos tinha a foto que tiramos após a primeira transformação do Remo que fomos com ele e chorei por toda a noite.

Eu vi Lily e James mais três vezes, infelizmente tanto Sirius quanto eu estávamos em uma missão durante o aniversário do Harry e não pudemos ir vê-lo. Queria ter feito esses últimos meses de forma diferente, mas nem mesmo as estrelas poderiam ter me preparado para o que aconteceria na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981. Aquela foi a primeira vez que me arrependi de estar certa.

**Desculpem-me a demora para postar, como já devem ter notado a fic está chegando ao fim, mais ainda há mais dois capítulos pela frente. Espero que tenham gostado.**


	36. Adeus

A noite de Halloween começou como qualquer outra exceto pelo fato de ser a primeira vez que eu a passaria sozinha, afinal James e Lily continuavam escondidos bem como Alice e Frank, não via Peter há muito tempo e Sirius fora verificar se estava tudo bem com os nossos amigos e para piorar era noite de lua cheia o que quer dizer que Remo estava se transformando em lobisomem em algum lugar. Eu acreditava que seria uma noite calma e por isso estava sentada em frente à lareira com um livro, mas eu não tinha conseguido ler nem seis páginas quando a cabeça do Sirius apareceu na lareira e minha noite se tornou um terrível pesadelo.

- Ravena, James e Lily foram atacados por Voldemort. Eles estão mortos. – Sua voz me mostrava o quão desesperado ele estava ao me contar isso.

- Não pode ser. – Eu falei me ajoelhando em frente à lareira e podia sentir as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto. Antigamente eu nunca chorava, mas de uns tempos para cá, como já devem ter notado, isso acabou se tornando um habito bastante comum. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei ao certo, fui à casa do Peter, mas não o encontrei lá e não havia nenhum sinal de luta. Fiquei preocupado e fui para a casa do James, quando cheguei aqui a casa estava queimada e a marca negra brilhava por sobre ela. – Ele me contou e pude ver que havia tantas lágrimas nos olhos dele quanto havia nos meus, afinal James era como um irmão, principalmente para nós dois. – Me desculpe Nix, você estava certa, você sempre esteve certa. Remo não era o traidor afinal de contas.

- Peter não teria feito isso conosco, Sirius, deve haver outra explicação. – Por mais que as provas estivessem na minha frente eu me recusava a acreditar que fomos traídos por um amigo.

- Rave, eles estavam sobre a proteção do feitiço fidelios, acha mesmo que James e Lily teriam dado o endereço para Voldemort e o convidado para o chá?

- Não Almofadinhas, é claro que eu não acho isso, mas talvez... quer saber esquece. – Falei soltando um profundo suspiro. – Sabe onde Peter está?

- Não, aquele rato desgraçado sumiu sem deixar pistas. – Sirius rosnou.

- Eu sei onde ele está. – Falei de repente me lembrando da última vez que o vira.

Passei o endereço da casa dos pais do Peter para o Sirius, da última vez que o vira ele comentara que os pais haviam deixado a casa para ele, se meu palpite estivesse correto ele estaria lá.

- Eu vou atrás dele.

- Encontro você lá, vou olhar a casa primeiro para ver se acho os corpos. – Sirius falou recomeçando a chorar.

- Está falando comigo da onde?

- Pele casa da Batilda. – Ele me respondeu e sua cabeça já havia quase desaparecido quando escutei as palavras. – Tenha cuidado Nix.

Eu peguei minha varinha e minha jaqueta, me lembrando de colocar um pedaço de papel no bolso da última, antes de aparatar. A casa estava escura e silenciosa como se não houvesse ninguém lá, mas meus sentidos estavam ampliados ao máximo devido a lua cheia e permiti que meu cabelo descesse solto por minhas costas, por esse motivo eu sabia mesmo antes de entrar que ele estava lá dentro. Minha última esperança de que tivéssemos entendido errado se esvaiu no minuto em que percebi isso.

Com a varinha em punho adentrei na casa preparada para ser recebida com diversos feitiços, mas o único som que escutei foi a voz de Peter as minhas costas.

- Rave? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Rabicho, eu estava tão preocupada com você. James e Lily foram mortos por Voldemort e como você é o fiel do segredo pensei que tivessem te matado também, mas graças a Merlin você está vivo porque... – Deixei a frase morrer no ar para que ele pensasse que eu estava realmente aliviada.

- Nix, não precisa se preocupar. Mas qual seria o porque? – Ele falou completamente convencido de minha ingenuidade, mas isso não me surpreendeu muito, ele nunca fora o melhor dentre nós para identificar o que havia por trás das palavras.

- Expeliarmos. – Eu gritei antes de continuar e seus olhos miúdos me encaram atônicos. – Porque isso significa que podei acabar com você com as minhas próprias mãos seu traidor desgraçado. Não somos burros a ponto de não sermos capazes de juntar dois mais dois e, por favor, nem tente me convencer que estava sendo controlado pela maldição impérios porque nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

- Nix, você tem que entender que o Lorde das Trevas tem muitos meios de conseguir o que quer o que esperava que eu tivesse feito?

- Eu esperava que você tivesse morrido ao em vez de condenar uma família inteira em seu lugar, eu esperava que não tivesse deixado a culpa de uma traição cair sobre um amigo inocente. – Eu gritei completamente furiosa. – Era o que teríamos feito por você, nunca teríamos colocado sua vida em perigo para proteger a nossa e porque é isso que os amigos fazem.

- Como se vocês quatro tivessem algum dia sido meus amigos de verdade. – Ele gritou de volta. – Nunca ligaram realmente para mim, sempre se julgaram superiores.

- Te acertaram na cabeça, Peter? Por que se contar nossos maiores segredos e estar dispostos a confiar em você e dar nossas vidas para salvá-lo não forem provas de amizade o bastante então eu realmente não sei que provas poderíamos ter lhe dado. Além do mais nos dois sabemos que você só andava conosco porque queria se sentir descolado e protegido, mas tinha medo de nós. Tinha medo do meu poder, medo das transformações do Remo, medo das pegadinhas de James e Sirius, mas no fundo Peter, no fundo você sempre quis se exatamente igual a nós.

Enquanto gritava notei pelo espelho que estava perto de mim que meus olhos não estavam mais azuis ou pratas, mas sim de um preto perigoso que eles nunca haviam adquirido até aquela noite.

- Você é um covarde. É um traidor. Não sei o que o chapéu seletor tinha na cabeça quando o colocou na Grifinória, você não merecia aquela casa seu rato miserável.

- Agora já chega. – Ele disse pausadamente. – Eu cansei de brincar com ela. Já podem aparecer.

Assim que ele disse isso sete figuras encapuzadas me cercaram, Comensais da Morte, esse maldito que um dia eu chamei de amigo estava trabalhando para o outro lado esse tempo todo. Perdemos amigos por conta daquele rato e mesmo assim eu custava a acreditar que tudo isso estava mesmo acontecendo.

- Expeliarmos. – As sete vozes falaram juntas e não havia magia que tivesse parado esse feitiço conjunto.

- É só isso que sabem fazer? – Eu perguntei sarcástica, Peter sempre fora burro hoje não seria diferente. De todas as noites ele escolhera exatamente a única em que não podia me atacar.

Diversos feitiços voaram em minha direção, a maioria teria me matado no mesmo instante, mas a barreira que criei me protegeu deles. Os comensais sorriam achando que tinham acabado comigo, eles ainda não tinham ideia do que eu era capaz.

- Foi bonitinho. – Eu disse aparatando atrás do Peter. – Mas um aluno do primeiro ano teria feito melhor.

- Como... vo...cê... so... breviveu? – Ele perguntou gaguejando da mesma maneira que fazia quando tínhamos onze anos.

- Você é tão ingênuo Peter, realmente não sabe que dia é hoje? – Perguntei calmamente. – Sabe eu realmente nunca gostei das noites de lua cheia, principalmente depois do terceiro ano, mas acho que hoje eu posso abrir uma exceção.

- Você está blefando.

- Estou?

Seus olhos se arregalaram em uma expressão de dúvida e pude ver ele espiando pela janela tentando decidir se eu realmente blefava ou não. Os comensais me encaravam se entender absolutamente nada, principalmente como eu podia ainda estar viva. [Malfoy com certeza não estava entre eles ou alguém já teria notado o perigo que eu representava]

Enquanto Peter ainda tentava decidir se eu falava a verdade ou não concentrei meus poderes para atacar os comensais, foi nesse momento que meu antigo amigo se virou quase se borrando de medo e se deparou com todos os seus comparsas suspensos no ar.

- Você não vai fazer isso, morrerá se tentar. – Ele falou convencido de que encontrara a falha do meu plano, mas eu me limitei a sorrir.

- Se depender de você vou morrer de qualquer jeito, mas pelo menos vou levar o maior número de pessoas comigo.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto deixava minha magia retirar a força vital dos sete comensais, eu jamais usara esse feitiço, mas devido as circunstâncias era matar ou ser morta. Eu também sabia que gastara muito mais energia com isso do que me seria aconselhável, mas eu não cairia sem lutar.

Um a um os comensais foram caindo mortos aos meus pés e notei que Peter tentava fugir, mas com um último apelo a magia da lua, sem que esta me mata-se, bloqueie as aparatações e convoquei minha varinha.

- Isso é entre você e eu, "amigo". – Falei colocando bastante ênfase na última palavra. – Ou eu deveria dizer traidor?

Você não tem mais magia especial para usar contra mim, duelaremos apenas com as habilidades de um bruxo normal.

- Acredita mesmo que pode me vencer em um duelo? Francamente, não me faça rir.

- Eu tenho consciência de que não tenho sua habilidade Rave, mas você jurou que não deixaria nada acontecer conosco.

- Bom por sua culpa eu tenho quebrado muitos juramentos ultimamente, mais ou menos um não fará muita diferença.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Ele gritou e não sei a qual de nós dois ele tentava convencer.

- Você é um tolo Peter, no que isso lhe ajudou? Não consegue ver que perdeu tudo? Sua dignidade, sua honra, seus amigos e sua palavra. Só não perdeu o que realmente devia seu ego e seus medos.

- Não ouse falar de mim.

- Nós pensamos que era nosso amigo e você nos apunhalou pelas costas. – Eu gritei o ignorando, agora ele teria que me ouvir até o fim. – Você matou James, Lily, que sempre te ajudou, e Harry? Por Merlin ele era só uma criança indefesa e estão todos mortos por sua causa.

- Você será a próxima. – Ele falou reunindo a pouca coragem que possuía para me encarar nos olhos.

- Quando vai aprender que ao contrario de você eu não tenho medo da morte? Eu a receberei de braços abertos quando chegar à hora, mas eu pena de você. Porque se jogou em um poço sem saída. Você é uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo, uma vergonha para os marotos. – Eu falei e minha raiva era sentida em cada palavra.

- Eu sou uma vergonha para os marotos, Nix? Acho que você que entendeu tudo errado.

- Não me chame de Nix, apenas meus amigos têm o direito de usarem esse apelido e acho que já concordamos que você não é mais meu amigo.

- Que seja, Ravena, mas se não falha a memória nosso lema não era o seguinte? Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Meu sangue gelou na veia, o uso da citação do mapa me assustara mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Claro que eu sabia perfeitamente bem que éramos jovens quando criamos essa frase, mas ao vê-la agora sendo usada como justificativa para um assassinato foi que finalmente percebi o quanto fomos imprudentes ao criá-la.

- Accio varinha. – Peter gritou se aproveitando de meu momento de distração e pela segunda vez naquela noite vi minha varinha se arrancada de minhas mãos.

- Então esse é o fim não é? – Perguntei vendo a varinha dele apontada para mim. – O fim de tudo que construímos? Os Marotos, nossa amizade? O fim de Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Nix? – Eu continuei a perguntar, mas ele obviamente não me respondeu e apenas segurou a varinha com ainda mais força, o momento se aproximava e eu sabia disso. – Então que assim seja.

Peter hesitou por um momento, se por se lembrar de nossa velha amizade ou por se finalmente perceber que eu não temia a morte, mas o que posso fazer? Depois de tudo pelo que passei sei perfeitamente bem que ninguém pode escapar da morte para sempre e eu já tivera uma cota muito grande de fugas para uma vida.

- Mal feito, feito. – Ele falou me despertando de meus devaneios e voltando a apontar a varinha para mim.

- Adeus rapazes, vejo vocês do outro lado. – Disse para o nada, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que eles me ouviriam. Coloquei minha mão, a mesma que trazia no pulso a pulseira que os quatro haviam me dado em meu aniversário de quatorze anos, dentro do bolso da jaqueta onde segurei com força o papel que colocara lá dentro.

Essas foram minhas últimas palavras antes de ouvir as fatídicas palavras vidas de meu ex melhor amigo.

- Avada Kedavra. – Ele disse com sua voz esganiçada e um raio verde veio em minha direção, só tive tempo de segurar o papel com mais força antes que fosse atingida.

POV terceira pessoa.

Peter ficou olhando enquanto o corpo de Ravena era atingido pelo raio verde e caia sem vida no chão, os cabelos negros abertos em um leque perfeito e em seu rosto um largo sorriso era exibido. Ela partira feliz.

Pela janela a luz da lua entrou com força total recobrindo apenas o corpo da mulher e deixando o resto na mais completa escuridão, a lua estava de luto pela morte de sua filha e as estrelas também pareciam ter diminuído seu brilho de maneira a honrar a memória da parente perdida.

Ele não agüentava mais olhar aquilo, apesar do que dissera a Ravena, apesar do que insistia sua mente egoísta, ele sabia no fundo do seu coração que ela estava certa, afinal Ravena sempre estava. Ele sabia que havia tomado a decisão errada, também sabia que não havia como voltar atrás agora, entretanto Peter sabia que poderia conviver com a culpa enquanto ainda estivesse dessa maneira, vivo, afinal era isso o que importava no final das contas. Ou ao menos era o que ele queria acreditar naquele momento.

Ele realmente tentou passar longe do corpo da mulher ao sair da casa, mas isso era impossível e ele não pode deixar de parar para observar as expressões dela, tão serenas e sorridentes, como se ele de algum modo tivesse lhe feito um favor. Intrigado ele analisou melhor a ex melhor amiga e percebeu sua mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta. Com cuidado, embora tivesse certeza de que ela estava realmente morta, ele colocou a mão junto à dela e retirou com muito cuidado o papel que ela segurara tão fortemente em seus últimos momentos de vida.

Uma súbita vontade de vomitar o invadiu quando viu o conteúdo do papel, um enjôo de si próprio e do que fizera, e largando rapidamente o papel Peter saiu correndo para fora da casa, para longe daquela imagem, do corpo de Ravena e das memórias que foram despertadas.

A lua aumentou o alcance de seus raios de modo a cobrir também o papel como se soubesse que a filha só estaria feliz perto dele. Na manhã seguinte o mundo bruxo vivia momentos de alegria e pesar, pois de um lado Voldemort fora derrotado, mas por outros grandes heróis haviam sido mortos como o casal Potter e a senhorita Wikiman. Ravena havia sido encontrada naquela mesma noite por Alvo Dumbledore, que ao chegar na casa "abandonada" encontrara o corpo da jovem.

Ele não sabia quem realmente a havia matado nem porque ela estava ali. Nenhuma ligação com Peter fora feita, afinal como poderia? O único que sabia a verdade estava sendo injustamente acusado de matar três dos seus quatro melhores amigos. Apesar da tristeza Dumbledore sorriu ao vê-la, pois reconheceu a menina que conhecera nos tempos de Hogwarts, a mesma menina que mais de uma vez havia se mostrado mais sábia do que a idade fazia acreditar. E esse reconhecimento não se devia ao sorriso que fora tão presente em seu rosto durante a juventude e que não a abandonara nem mesmo em sua morte, mas sim a foto de cinco estudantes que se encontrava ao seu lado.

Um menino de cabelos pretos espetados, olhos castanhos e óculos redondos; outro também de cabelo preto, olhos cinzas e um sorriso travesso; um com as feições pálidas, cabelos claros e olhos escuros que mostravam cansaço; um pequeno e gordinho, com olhos escuros e miúdos e cabelos que se assemelhavam a palha; e apoiada nos dois primeiros havia uma única menina de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis prateados como ela própria os descrevia. Todos eles sorriam para a câmera e pareciam tentar fazê-la cair no chão, as suas costas era possível ver o Salgueiro Lutador e ao longe o castelo de Hogwarts.

Mesmo depois de todas as traições, de todas as brigas e de todos os problemas, mesmo assim Ravena estava com todos eles na hora da sua morte exatamente como se lembrava deles na melhor fase de sua vida. Nos velhos tempos onde não havia Voldemort, traições, perigos, desconfiança e uma guerra na qual lutar. Um tempo onde a maior responsabilidade era passar de ano e não ser pego durante uma pegadinha.

E foi por isso que ela partiu feliz.

**Oi, não sei se estão querendo me matar agora, mas eu realmente peço que não façam isso. Eu queria que a história se encaixasse na da J. K. Rowling e não conseguiria fazer isso com a Ravena viva.**

** Eu tenho mais um capítulo pronto, que seria o reencontro deles, e contendo algumas explicações como o porquê da Ravena não ter matado o Peter, mas se vou postar ou não depende de vocês, então, por favor, mandem suas opiniões para que eu saiba o que fazer. **

** Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui, sinceramente não tenho palavras para agradecê-los.**


	37. Epilogo  Reencontros

Eu não sabia onde estava quando acordei, me lembrava vagamente de ter sido atingida pela maldição da morte e, portanto deveria estar morta, mas me sentia mais viva do que nunca. Ao me levantar notei que minhas roupas haviam sido substituídas por um vestido branco e meus cabelos negros estavam trançados e da onde estava podia observar um gramado que se estendia até onde a vista alcançava, como se eu estivesse em um imenso jardim, maior até mesmo que os de Hogwarts.

- Ravena! – Ouvi uma voz me chamar, uma voz que eu não escutava há anos.

- Mamãe? Papai? – Perguntei me virando na direção do som e lá estavam eles, parados lado a lado, exatamente como eu me lembrava.

- Você cresceu minha menina. – Mamãe falou abrindo os braços e corri para abraçá-los.

- Estamos orgulhosos de você Ravena, mas preferia que nosso encontro não fosse tão cedo. – Papai falou sem desmontar o abraço.

- Eu não tive escolha.

- Sabemos disso querida, mas terá ainda muito tempo para ficar conosco, por hora existe outras pessoas aqui que desejam lhe ver.

- James, Lily, Marlene, estão todos aqui?

- Sim e esperam por você Rave.

Eu deixei meus pais e comecei a correr na direção que eles me indicaram, mas durante o caminho notei que estava sendo seguida, não conseguindo ignorar essa sensação me virei para ver quem poderia ser e me deparei com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros e cacheados e olhos ainda mais cinzas do que os de Sirius. Mesmo nunca a tendo visto, ao menos que recordasse, tudo nela despertava em mim uma sensação de segurança e familiaridade.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso. – Ela disse para si mesma, mas reconheci a sua voz.

- Você é Mirach Prewet minha mãe biológica, não é?

- Você... você lembra de mim? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- A única coisa de que me lembro é a sua voz. – Respondi simplesmente e notei que havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- É tudo culpa minha, tudo pelo qual você e seus amigos tiveram que passar, o motivo por você estar aqui hoje, se resume ao fato de eu não ter conseguido impedir o seu pai.

- Agradeceria se não chamasse o desgraçado do Cara de Cobra de meu pai.

- Eu me esqueci, ninguém deve querer ter Voldemort como pai, não é mesmo Ravena.

- Ele é a pior pessoa em todo o mundo bruxo, não me sinto exatamente orgulhosa em dizer que o sangue dele corre em minhas veias. – Comentei só então notando um fato muito importante, ao menos para mim. – Você sabe o meu nome, quero dizer o nome que usei durante a minha vida inteira.

- É claro que sei, venho acompanhando seus passos desde sempre, sei tudo que aconteceu com você. Afinal eu prometi que lhe protegeria para sempre.

- Então era você, era a você que eu sentia quando olhava para as estrelas. Por isso sempre gostei tanto da que levava o seu nome.

- Agradeço a Merlin todos os dias por você ter nascido filha da lua e ter essa habilidade para compreender as estrelas. Não sei como faria para que você reconhecesse a minha presença se não fosse por isso.

- Não acredito que passou todos esses anos acompanhando toda a minha vida, houve momentos em que nem mesmo eu me agüentava.

- Ao contrário isso me permitiu ver o quanto você é forte, determinada e corajosa por enfrentar de cabeça erguida todos os desafios que se apresentaram para você. Você é uma verdadeira guerreira, minha criança, eu sei porque você acabou parando aqui e lhe garanto que foi uma causa muito nobre. – Ela falou sorrindo e desviei o olhar. – Você foi uma mulher muito melhor do que eu jamais fui, principalmente porque você nunca cometeu o mesmo que erro que eu, nunca se entregou ao amor.

- Está enganada, eu morri pelo mesmo motivo e modo que você, pelas mãos de alguém que eu amava mais do que minha própria vida.

- Nos duas sabemos que os motivos que a levaram até tal ato foram muito mais nobres que os meus, mas você terá muito tempo para pensar e um dia entenderá o que eu digo. Deve ver seus amigos, vocês ainda tem muito o que enfrentar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso.

- Ravena, já deveria saber que certas coisas é preferível não se conhecer antes do tempo, mas lhe digo apenas que todos vocês deixaram algo para trás e por experiência própria sei que a parte mais difícil é observar sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-los.

Ela foi embora me deixando sozinha no meio do gramado, apesar de não ter convivido com ela era reconfortante saber que havia alguém olhando por mim afinal de contas, que no fundo eu não fora abandonada. Embora o comentário dela tenha me deixado alarmada, infelizmente não por mim, mas por aqueles de nós que continuaram vivos.

Voltei a andar e não demorei a avistar três pessoas sentadas em bancos de pedras, duas mulheres usando vestidos brancos como o meu, uma delas tinha o cabelo ruivo e a outra castanho, e ao lado delas estava um homem que eu conhecia quase tão bem quanto a mim mesma.

- James! – Eu gritei voltando a correr e os três se viraram na minha direção. – Lily, Marlene.

- Ravena. – Eles gritaram de volta e correram ao meu encontro, acabamos nos abraçado no meio do caminho.

- O que eu perdi? – Perguntei depois que nos separamos.

- Sirius foi atrás do Peter, mas aquele desgraçado explodiu a rua em que eles estavam e forjou a própria morte. – James falou com muita raiva.

- Agora Sirius está sendo culpado pela morte dele e por ter nos traído. – Lily começou, mas parou abruptamente.

- Ele está sendo culpado pela minha morte também, não está? – Perguntei já entendendo o que tinha acontecido.

- Não é exatamente isso, mas o ministro, Dumbledore e Remo acham que ele matou a nós três e acreditam que sendo assim possa ter feito o mesmo com você. – James me explicou e notei que tanto ele quanto a Marlene estavam chorando.

- Eu disse que devíamos ter contado ao Remo sobre a troca, mas o que não podemos mudar o passado, só nos resta agora sentar e esperar para ver o que irá acontecer com eles. – Falei calmamente e ao olhar em volta me lembrei de um detalhe. – Onde está o Harry?

- Meu Merlin, eu não acredito que não lhe contamos logo que lhe vimos, Harry sobreviveu Nix. – James falou com seus olhos brilhando de alegria.

- Como isso é possível? Ninguém nunca sobreviveu a uma maldição da morte ou nós não estaríamos aqui.

- Não sabemos, nem mesmo a Marlene que viu tudo conseguiu explicar. Tudo o que sabemos é que por algum motivo absurdo Dumbledore o deixou com os tios. – Eu entendia porque James estava com raiva, a irmã da Lily odiava os bruxos.

- Depois que James se colocou na frente dele para me dar mais tempo e ele o matou, Voldemort veio atrás de mim e de Harry, disse que me pouparia se eu deixasse o bebê, mas eu não sai implorando para que ele deixasse meu menininho vivo. Para me tirar do caminho ele me matou. – Lily contou como se ainda pudesse ver a cena.

- Eu só não entendi ainda porque ele estava disposto a poupar a Lily. – James comentou confuso e demos de ombro, embora eu de alguma maneira soubesse a resposta, Snape havia pedido que ele a poupasse porque no fim de tudo ele ainda a amava.

- Mas voltando ele lançou a maldição que ricocheteou o atingindo enquanto Harry saiu vivo com apenas uma cicatriz e tenho minha suspeitas que tenha ligação com a Lily ter morrido para salvá-lo.

- Acham que Voldemort se foi para sempre? – Lily perguntou esperançosa.

- Ele fugiu, franco, mas infelizmente vivo antes que alguém pudesse encontrá-lo. – Marlene explicou afinal fora a única de nós que virá tudo o que acontecera.

- Parece que não cabia a nós destruí-lo, mas sim ao Harry e a quem quiser que venha ajudá-lo. – Falei olhando para um tipo de espelho que no momento mostrava Harry dormindo. – Só podemos esperar de alguma maneira mostrar para ele que não está sozinho. – Naquele momento eu começara a entender o que minha mãe queria dizer.

- Ravena, você não precisava estar morta, sei que poderia ter matado o Peter no momento em que pisou naquela casa e sem nem recorrer aos poderes da lua. – James falou me encarando. – Por que então não o atacou?

- Você sabe a resposta tão bem quanto eu, Pontas.

- Nix, por favor.

- Não fui capaz de quebrar a promessa novamente, permiti que você morresse quando havia jurado mantê-los a salvo não podia fazer isso de novo. E por mais que Peter tenha nos traído eu sei que bem no fundo ainda há bondade e o menino que conhecemos, o Rabicho que foi nosso amigo ainda está lá em algum lugar. Se matasse naquele momento ele seria para sempre uma pessoa amargurada e nunca voltaria a ser o que era, então dei minha vida pela dele, como teria feito por qualquer um de vocês. – Falei virando para encarar meu amigo. – Assim espero que ele perceba os erros que cometeu e que se redima para que quando nos reencontrarmos possa olhar nos olhos dele e ver o amigo que sempre tive.

- Você tem que parar de acreditar no melhor das pessoas Rave porque elas podem te decepcionar. – Lily comentou e eu tinha certeza que ao dizer isso estava pensando no Snape.

- Eu não vou Lily porque eu sei, não errei quanto a Remo e não errarei quanto ao Peter, mas é claro que, novamente, somente o tempo poderá me dizer se estou certa ou se morri em vão.

- Eu aprendi a muitos anos que não se deve duvidar das suas palavras e recentemente cometi o erro de me esquecer disso. Você tem meu voto de confiança Nix embora continue a achar que tudo isso é muito improvável. – James falou colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro e nos sentamos diante do espelho, como minha mãe dissera tudo que podíamos fazer era observar.

E foi o que fizemos, pelos anos seguintes acompanhamos Sirius, Remo e Harry, um preso em Azkaban por um crime que não cometera, o segundo sozinho no mundo depois de perder todos os amigos e o terceiro convivendo com parentes que os odiavam. Vimos também Alice e Frank serem torturados até a loucura por Belatriz Lestrange. Foram longos e tristes anos, mas as coisas começaram a melhorar ou a piorar, dependendo do ponto de vista, quando Harry entrou para Hogwarts.

Lá ele conheceu Rony Wesley, ironicamente o dono do rato que conhecíamos por Rabicho, e Hermione Granger uma nascida trouxa, os dois viriam a se tornar os melhores amigos que meu afilhado poderia ter encontrado e embora ele tenha entrado para a Grifinória e se tornado o apanhador mais jovem do século aquele foi o mesmo ano em que Voldemort retornou tentando conseguir a pedra filosofal para recuperar as forças. No ano seguinte a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta e novamente Harry frustrou os planos de Voldemort.

O terceiro ano foi sem duvida o mais emocionante porque Sirius conseguiu a proeza incrível de fugir de Azkaban, bem como Remo começou a lecionar em Hogwarts e Peter finalmente foi revelado trazendo a tona a verdade sobre aquela noite. Mas foi apenas um fôlego porque dali em diante as coisas pioraram de vez, houve o torneio tribruxo do qual Harry acabou participando e no final do ano Voldemort retornou embora o ministro tenha feito de tudo para esconder esse fato. O que resultou na reabertura da Ordem e na criação por parte de Harry e Hermione de um grupo dentro de Hogwarts denominado Armada de Dumbledore e para finalizar Sirius acabou morrendo e se juntando a nós durante uma batalha no Ministério.

Em seguida descobrimos que Voldemort havia criado uma maneira de se manter vivo através das Horcrux e foi a vez de Dumbledore se juntar a nós. A partir da ai foi como se voltássemos ao nosso passado e consequentemente a guerra que ocorria enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione tentavam achar e destruir as Horcrux e no meio dessa busca eles acabaram sendo pegos e levados até a Mansão Malfoy onde minha teoria se mostrou correta quando Peter se arrependeu de tudo que fizera e salvou a vida de Harry infelizmente pagando isso com sua própria vida.

Não vou mentir e dizer que foi fácil aceitá-lo de volta, mas acabamos conseguindo e Remo finalmente seguiu em frente se casando com Tonks com quem teve um lindo menino. Ele era o último maroto vivo, mas me dói dizer que não viveu muito tempo para aproveitar esse título.

- Ravena, você sabe que não podemos mudar o que irá acontecer. – Dumbledore falou sentando ao meu lado no gramado, eu havia deixado de observar quando a batalha em Hogwarts começara.

- Eu sei e é por isso que não posso assistir, eu sinto que Remo irá morrer em algum momento dessa noite e que essa guerra chegará ao fim seja para o bem ou para o mal.

- Como pode saber?

- Essa guerra já durou tempo de mais, e além do mais é já tempo de os marotos se unirem novamente.

- Ravena, Remo e Tonks foram mortos. – Marlene me gritou.

- Eu disse. – Falei me levantando com um sorriso cansado no rosto, não era fácil saber o que o futuro nos reservava.

Eu continuei a observar a guerra que se desenrolava, na verdade os meninos foram os primeiros a ver que ele acordava e correram em sua direção, Peter mais atrás como se o peso do que ele fizera finalmente tivesse o atingido e eu permaneci parada no topo da colina os observando, foi preciso um precioso tempo para que Remo pudesse entender que o Peter voltara a ser o nosso Rabicho.

- Nix. – Os quatro gritaram se virando para me procurar.

Eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos enquanto descia para me juntar a eles e foi quando a coisa mais surpreendente aconteceu, eu não os via mais como homens feitos, mas como quatro adolescentes de quatorze anos trajando as vestes da Grifinória e sem parar a corrida olhei para mim mesma e percebi que parecia menor e que minhas roupas também havia mudado para o uniforme da escola, meu cabelo, antes preso, voava solto pelas minhas costas. Eu me joguei em cima deles em um forte abraço como não fazíamos desde que deixamos Hogwarts.

- É uma pena que só tenhamos voltados a sermos nós mesmos depois de mortos. – James falou pesaroso.

- Podíamos estar vivos se não fosse por minha causa, eu sinto muito. – Peter falou recomeçando a chorar.

- Não era nosso destino enfrentar aquela guerra juntos porque ela não era nossa e se tivéssemos continuado unidos teríamos tentado fazer algo que não cabia a nós.

- Todos nós cometemos erros naqueles últimos anos, por isso acabamos parando aqui.

- E o que importa se estamos aqui ou lá? Estamos juntos de novo, não entendem? Não importa a onde estamos porque são nossos amigos que constituem o nosso lar.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade de ver você filosofando. – Remo comentou fazendo todos rirem.

A guerra havia nos separados, a mesma que estava prestes a ser encerrada pelo filho do nosso melhor amigo, mas nossa amizade era mais forte do que isso e agora, depois de tantos anos, estávamos juntos novamente. Não éramos mais James, Sirius, Remo, Peter e Ravena, éramos um só. Éramos a alma e a mente que completava um ao outro.

**Porque nós éramos, somos e sempre seremos: MAROTOS!**


End file.
